Hasta Que La Muerte Nos Separe
by Kyra L. Valkam
Summary: Hasta que la muerte nos separa...Para dos jovenes esta no significaba una simple frase...para dos jovenes esta era la clave entre hacer lo correcto o dejarse llevar por nuestros sentimientos.
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

La luna iluminaba la oscura noche en el Valle de Godric, todo estaba muy tranquilo el único sonido era el de los grillos. Un estruendo rompió la calma, una luz verde inundo el pequeño pueblo por unos segundos. Una de las pequeñas casas ahora se encontraba casi destruida.

Los ojos azules de la joven estaban llenos de lágrimas que luego corrían por sus mejillas. Había pasado toda la noche fuera de la casa en ruinas, contemplándola. Cuando ella había llegado los cadáveres de sus mejores amigos ya no estaban entre los vestigios de la casa. Por la calle ya habían pasado cientos de personas, celebrando la caída del señor tenebroso, pero ella no conseguía moverse, estaba estática en el suelo, no se movía, no pensaba. Era un objeto inerte, un elemento más del paisaje. El cabello castaño se movía levemente con el frio viento de octubre hacinado que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. El había matado a dos de las personas que más quería en el mundo y ahora se había desvanecido. Unos pasos a sus espaldas detuvieron sus cavilaciones, luego un par de brazos la levantaron del suelo. Un pesado abrigo cayó sobre sus hombros y el frio físico que se desvaneció, pero no puedo hacer nada por el frio que sentían en su interior. Alzo la cabeza y se concentro en los ojos miel que la miraban con lastima y ternura. Su amigo estaba allí para consolarla, sus palabras siempre habían conseguido calmarla y hacerla sentir mejor. Pero esta vez no hablo, basto con un firme abrazo del ojimiel. Sin embargo la momentánea paz que sentía en el momento desapareció cuando Remus le dijo lo siguiente:

-El quiere que lo captures tú, son órdenes directas, Ky, lo siento-

La castaña sabía exactamente lo que esas palabras significaban, sabia lo tenía que hacer por órdenes de su jefe. Maldito el día en que decidió ser un auror.

El callejón despedía un olor completamente desagradable, al tiempo que cientos de cuerpos mutilados se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo. Ríos de sangre cubrían la calle y un gigante agujero de dos metros de diámetro dejaban ver las alcantarillas. Había personas llorando, gimiendo aterradas, así como varios heridos entre los cadáveres hechos pedazos. Pero de entre todo el funesto espectáculo sobresalían dos figuras. Ambas levantaban sus varitas amenazadoramente, retando al otro a lanzar el primer ataque. Los ojos grises se encontraban con los azules, ambos se miraban directamente.

-¿Por qué?...- dijo Kyra débilmente, sus ojos amenazaban con llenarse de lagrimas nuevamente.

Pero el pelinegro se limito a cerrar los ojos y a negar con la cabeza. Algo dentro de la castaña exploto, no soportaba la cobardía. Sirius Black no quería aceptar lo que acababa de hacer, entonces merecía el castigo que iba a recibir. Ya era suficiente con asesinar a sus mejores amigos, pero ahora también había acabado con el pequeño Peter Petigrew. Kyra levanto su varita aun indecisa, ninguno de los dos quería lanzar el primer hechizo y comenzar con una batalla que podría terminar con otra muerte, con la muerte de otro más de los cinco amigos inseparables. Su vida se veía resumida en una frase, "Hasta que la muerte nos separe"; una frase que había esperado oír hacia algún tiempo, un frase que compartiría con el joven de los ojos grises cuando ambos estuvieran pisando el altar.

Kyra nunca había estado tan confundida en su vida, tantos años de convencerse que el amor era sentimiento más fuerte y que el que ella sentía podrá superar cualquier obstáculo, la había hecho muy fuerte pero ahora ese pensamiento se hacía mas y mas débil con cada segundo que pasaba quitándole esa fuerza y esa seguridad que la habían apoyado tantos años, sabía que el amor que sentía por Sirius era el mismo de siempre y era eso lo que hacía más dolorosa esa situación. No sabía si tendría la fuerza para terminar con todo eso, no sabría si tenía la fuerza para dejar su amor aparte y hacer lo que tenía que hacer, lo que era correcto. Levanto la varita una vez más, levanto la varita con el corazón en pedazos. Los ojos del pelinegro se ensombrecieron y poco a poco bajo la varita. Esto confundió a la castaña, pero ya no había más que pensar, era lo que tenía que hacer…


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Una Chica Rara?

Capitulo 1

Londres, era una fría mañana de Septiembre en la estación de King Cross. La gente caminaba por los andenes, cada uno tenía diferentes destinos y el de la pequeña era el andén 9 y ¾. Hay quienes dicen que dicha estación es inexistente, por supuesto los que dicen esto son muggles. Para llegar al andén 9 y ¾ había que cruzar la barrera entre los andenes 9 y 10 y así lo hizo la joven. El andén estaba repleto de jóvenes estudiantes alrededor del tren escarlata. Kyra no sabía qué hacer, entraría al Hogwarts en segundo año, cosa poco convencional. Estaba confundida, había recibido la carta de Hogwarts, cuando ella vivía en Transilvania. Por supuesto la escuela de su ciudad no era tan grande cono Hogwarts y se podía decir que era un tanto diferente, pero era una buena escuela y no entendía por qué su familia había preferido enviarla a Hogwarts. Subió sus cosas al tres y busco un compartimiento, cuando lo encontró se sentó a leer. Llego la hora de partir y el tren se empezó a mover, los demás jóvenes se despedían de su familia; Kyra había llegado sola a la estación. La puerta de su compartimiento se abrió y entraron dos jóvenes, una muchacha de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, de piel muy blanca, y un joven muy pálido de piel casi gris, su cabello era negro largo hasta el cuello, grasoso y sucio, y de su cara destacaba una prominente nariz aguileña. Ambos se sentaron diciendo que no había otro compartimiento vacio. La castaña volvió a su lectura, pero sabía que los recién llegados la miraban con curiosidad. La puerta se volvió a abrir y esta vez entraron cuatro jóvenes. El más alto era el más apuesto, de cabello negro hasta los hombros, de ojos grises. El siguiente era el más bajo, de cabello rubio y ojos pequeños y cafés oscuro, era gordito y pequeño y de su boca sobresalían dos dientes de rata. El tercero era de mediana estatura de cabello rubio oscuro sus ojos era color miel, tenía algunas cicatrices en la cara y una leves ojeras. El último era más bajo que el anterior, pero más alto que el segundo, de cabello castaño oscuro, sus ojos también eran castaños y usaba unas gafas redondas. Cuando los cuatro entraron la pelirroja y el muchacho de la prominente nariz se enfadaron y empezaron a platicar entre ellos.

-Y yo que planeaba tener un viaje tranquilo, pero no creo que sea posible ahora que te encontré Quéjiqus- dijo el joven de ojos grises dirigiéndose al muchacho que platicaba con la pelirroja.

-Cállate Black-dijo la muchacha defendiendo a su amigo, ninguno de los recién llegados parecía haber notado la presencia de Kyra.

-No deberían molestarte tanto, además la cosa es con Quéjiqus y no contigo Evans- respondió el pelinegro.

-Pues él es mi amigo y lo voy a defender- replico la ojiverde.

-Escuchaste Quéjiqus, necesitas que una niña te defienda- dijo el de las gafas.

-Cállate tu también Potter- estallo una vez más la muchacha.- Vámonos de aquí Severus-

Ambos abandonaron el compartimiento y los cuatro muchachos pudieron entrar y notaron la presencia de Kyra que seguía con su lectura. El de cabello negro se acerco a ella.

-Hola, me llamo Sirius Black- dijo extendiendo su mano

-Mucho gusto, soy Kyra- dijo la joven sin mucho afán, no quería quedarse en Hogwarts y tener amigos haría que se le hiciera difícil irse.

-Ellos son James Potter-dijo señalado al de gafas- Remus Lupin-dijo hacia el de ojos miel- y Peter Pettigrew –dijo por ultimo hacia el rubio.

-Hola, mucho gusto a todos- dijo Kyra para luego volver a su lectura.

El resto del camino los jóvenes trataron de hacer platica con la joven, esta se mostro un poco cortante pero acabo respondiendo a la mayoría de sus preguntas, por supuesto no a las que implicaban cosas de su pasado. Los jóvenes pudieron concluir que la joven venia del extranjero, a pesar de tener el acento muy parecido a ellos, que entraría en el mismo año que ellos, ósea segundo, que tenía 12 años y algunos detalles de sus gustos, forma de ser etc.

El cielo ya se había oscurecido cuando llegaron a la estación de Hogsmade y tomaron los carruajes que los condujeron al castillo. Kyra seguía disimuladamente a Sirius y sus amigos, ya que no sabía por dónde ir. Ellos caminaron dentro del enorme castillo de piedra, y luego hasta unas puertas enormes de roble. Entraron y Kyra se encontró en un comedor gigante, no mal llamando el Gran Comedor. En el había cuatro mesas dispuestas en paralelo y verticalmente, cada una con un color diferente. El final del salón había una mesa horizontalmente donde estaban sentados los profesores, cada uno vestido con túnicas de diferentes colores. En el centro de esta mesa se encontraba el más alto de los profesores, tenía el cabello casi completamente blanco, este estaba muy largo al igual que la barba y bigote, ambos del mismo color. Usaba unas gafas de media luna que escondía dos ojos de una azul brillante e intenso, a la joven se le hacía terriblemente familiar dicho profesor, luego se dio cuenta que se trataba de Albus Dumbledore, director de la escuela. El su descuido observando al profesor Dumbledore, Kyra perdió de vista a Sirius y los demás, y ahora no sabía donde sentarse pues cada estudiante parecía sentarse de acuerdo al color que portaban en las corbatas. Supuso que los colores clasificaban a los alumnos en grupos, pero ella no formaba parte de ningún grupo. Pero James la tomo del brazo y la sentó junto a ellos, en una de las mesas del centro. Kyra noto que cada mesa, sobre de ella tenía un estandarte, en la que se encontraba ella en la mesa que tenía un estandarte que tenía un león, el fondo del estandarte era rojo y las orillas doradas. James le explico que Hogwarts estaba conformado por casas, cada casa era como una familia, se dedicaban a ganar punto todo el año por medio de las buenas acciones y las malas les restaban puntos y al final del año la casa con más puntos era la ganadora de la copa de las casas. La puerta del gran comedor se abrió y por ella entro una mujer muy alta, de cabello castaño y ojos aparentemente cafés enmarcados por unas gafas cuadradas, vestía una túnica verde y un sombrero puntiagudo del mismo color. A ella la seguían cerca de 30 alumnos de primero que miraban con asombro el gran comedor y con nerviosismo a cada uno de los profesores que los miraban desde la mesa del fondo. Ahora toco el turno de Remus de explicarle que ese era el proceso de selección de las casas, los alumnos era formado y llamados uno a uno, ellos tenían que pasar y sentarse en un taburete que se encontraba frente a la mesa de los profesores y luego se les ponía el Sombrero Seleccionador, que determinaba cual sería la casa apta para cada alumno. Cuando la selección termino el profesor Dumbledore se levanto a dirigir unas palabras a los alumnos, o esa era la impresión que le dio a Kyra pero se limito a decir "A Comer". En eso aparecieron charolas con diferentes platillos frente a los estudiantes de cada casa, Kyra podía ver mucha comida conocida y desconocida. Pero no le importo, pues tenía mucha hambre y pronto su plato estaba lleno de demás manjares. La cena termino y Dumbledore se volvió a levantar, pero esta vez sí dijo mas de dos palabras, sin embargo la mayoría eran reglas pero Kyra no escuchaba, el magnifica banquete la había aturdido, además ella detestaba las reglas. Cuando el director término de dar su discurso todos salieron del gran comedor, ya era tarde así que la muchacha supuso que iban a sus respectivas casas a dormir, pero como ya se había dicho antes, Kyra no pertenecía a ninguna casa. Se disponía a salir del comedor a averiguar qué haría cuando una mano le toco el hombro para llamar su atención. La joven se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el miso director parado detrás de ella.

- Tú debes de ser Kyra Knight, ven, sígueme a mi despacho para que te asignemos tu casa- luego volteo hacia la mujer que acababa de situarse al lado del profesor- Ella es la profesora minerva McGonagall, es la subdirectora y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor; Minerva acompáñanos a mi despacho.-

Los tres emprendieron el camino hacia el despacho del director del colegio, fue un camino un poco largo, subir escaleras y caminar a través de pasillos pero por fin llegaron. El despacho era un bonita y grande estancia circular, tenía el techo muy alto, las paredes se encontraban tapizadas de cuadros mágicos en el centro había un escritorio con una silla de respaldo muy alto. Por toda la habitación había cientos de artefactos que hacían diferentes movimientos y sonidos. Había muchas mas cosas que serian muy largas de describir con detalle, el punto es que era una habitación grande y curiosa, Kyra podría pasarse horas observando y tocando todo, averiguando para que servía cada cosa. El director interrumpió el ensimismamiento de Kyra invitando la a sentarse en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio. Ambos profesores le explicaron lo que James y Remus ya le habían explicado y luego la profesora McGonagall le coloco el sombrero seleccionador. Este le quedaba un poco grande y le cubría los ojos pero alcanzo a ver que el director se notaba un poco preocupado. El sombrero se quedo callado por un momento, y empezó a susurrar algunas cosas. Pero al final dijo "Gryffindor", cuando el sombreo dijo eso la profesora le quito el sombrero y vio que el director sonreía, incluso McGonagall sonreía muy levemente. Sin embargo la noticia no tuvo el mismo efecto en Kira, el pertenecer a una casa significaba que se estaba integrando, cosa que no quería, era mejor pasar desapercibida para que nadie notara cuando escapara.

La profesora McGonagall la condujo hasta la Torre Gryffindor, donde estaba la entrada a la Sala común y los dormitorios, le dio la contraseña y se retiro. La joven entro en la sala común, estaba casi vacía a excepción de 7 jóvenes que se encontraban en ella. Había un grupo de tres chicas sentadas cerca de las escaleras el dormitorio de las chicas. La joven se dio cuenta de que una de las tres muchachas era la pelirroja que se había encontrado en el camino, las otras dos parecían ser sus amigas. Una era de cabello rubio y rizado, de ojos aceituna, la segunda era de cabello lacio y negro, sus ojos eran verdes azulados. También quedaban a un en la sala cuatro chicos, Remus, Peter, James y Sirius; pero ni las chicas ni los chicos notaron su presencia. Kyra entro a la sala en silencio, y se sentó en un sillón cerca del fuego, por su mente circulaban cientos de ideas y pensamientos. Los que más le preocupaban a la joven hechicera eran aquellos que la impulsaban a familiarizarse con Hogwarts y sus habitantes, aquellos que le decían que estaría bien quedarse en Hogwarts. Sin embargo aun existían los que le decían que tenía que regresar a Transilvania, a donde ella pertenecía y donde su familia estaba. Pronto dejo que la calidez del fuego la llevaran muy adentro en su mente, ¿Qué era lo que en verdad quería? Hogwarts parecía un ben lugar y pronto haría amigo y se olvidaría de aquellos a los que había dejado en su hogar. Hogar. Pronto llamaría hogar a Hogwarts y Transilvania solo sería un lugar para pasar las vacaciones de verano. Pero Kyra sentía que había algo más de Hogwarts que la impulsaba a quedarse, no solo era el ambiente, los amigos, la comida, no , había algo más que le decía que ella pertenecía allí. La otra mitad de su mente se resistía ante la idea de que su nuevo colegia fuera también su nuevo hogar, este parte de ella le decía fuertemente que tenía que volver. Le decía que Transilvania era su verdadero hogar, que allí estaba su familia, se resistía como un pez a ser capturado. Pronto se sintió confundida, ya no sabía que si lo que le esperaba en Transilvania era familia, hogar, o lo que fuese, pero Hogwarts aun no lo era tampoco. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho el sonido de una puerta cerrarse, dirigió su vista al lugar de donde había provenido e sonido y noto que era del dormitorio de los varones. Lugo noto que la sala se encontraba ahora vacía, estaba sola, pero no le extraño, por desgracia estaba acostumbrada a la soledad.

Al día siguiente se levanto temprano y se vistió para ir a desayunar. Se percato de que la joven pelirroja estaba despierta y la miraba con curiosidad. Cuando se levanto de la cama, la chica se le acerco a ella.

-Hola, me llamo Lily Evans- dijo extendiendo su mano y sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto, soy Kyra Valkam-dijo estrechando la mano de la muchacha.

Lily condujo a Kyra hasta el Gran Comedor, en el camino platicaron, todos parecían querer saber de dónde provenía la joven, y todo acerca de su vida; datos que la ojiazul no estaba dispuesta a revelar. Kyra recién descubría que era muy buena para usar evasivas y distraer a los curiosos de la información que ella no quería dar. En el comedor ya se encontraban James, Sirius, Remus y Peter desayunando, estos invitaron a la castaña a sentarse con ellos; dada la situación que se había presentado en el tren, Kyra, intuyo que la relación entre los cuatro chicos y Lily no era muy buena, por lo que tenía que tomar una decisión (que en el momento no era tan importante como seria después, pero ese es otro tema). Sentarse con Lily, sentarse con Remus y los demás, o no sentarse con ninguno de los dos y permanecer sola hasta el día que pudiera escapar, por desgracia la ultima ya no era opción pues la parte de ella que quería quedarse llevaba la ventaja sobre la otra. Por suerte para la joven en ese momento llegaron las amigas de la pelirroja, así que Kyra fue a sentarse al lado de Sirius. El día transcurrió entre clases y clases, así hasta que llego la noche y la hora de la cena, luego la hora de dormir. Kyra pasó el día entero con Sirius, Remus, Peter y James; eran agradables y cada hora que pasaba la parte de su mente a la que llamo "La Traidora" ganaba más y más terreno. Cada uno se fue a su dormitorio, Kyra no lograba conciliar el sueño "La traidora"le susurraba cosas al oído, estaba disfrutando de estar en Hogwarts y estaba haciendo amigos. Pero la batalla no podía terminar así, su otra parte luchaba beligerante y se resistía a aceptar a Hogwarts y sus nuevos amigos, esta parte no podía permitir que la volvieran a herir, no podía permitir que la defraudaran otra vez. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Kyra escucho que entraban tres personas que hablaban en silencio. Una de ellas asomo la cabeza hacia la cama de la castaña para ver si estaba dormida.

-Está dormida-dijo.

-No sé que le ves de malo Victorie, es un chica como cualquier otra- dijo una voz que Kyra reconoció a instante, era Lily.

-Simplemente que es extraña, además ya está empezando a hacer amistad con el estúpido de Black y sus amigos, seguramente pronto será igual que ellos.- dijo una de las amigas de la pelirroja, Sirius le había explicado que las dos mejores amigas de Lily eran Victorie Mcloud y Marianne Howard. James le había dicho que Marianne era muy insegura y que no opinaba casi nunca, que era muy fácil de manejar; pero Victorie era harina de otro costal. Victorie era de familia de sangre pura, constantemente era mandona y egoísta y que solo Lily y Marianne podían soportarla.

-A mi me pareció muy agradable, es cierto que es un poco cortante pero a mí me pareció normal- dijo Lily- ¿tú qué opinas Marianne?-

-A mi me da igual, no me metan en sus problemas- Dijo Marianne

-Es una chica rara, Lily, has notado que es demasiado fría, seca. Además nunca habla de su pasado, cuando alguien no quiere hablar de eso es porque tiene algo que ocultar.-

-¿Por favor Victorie, que va a tener que ocultar?-dijo Lily

-No lo sé Lily, yo solo te digo lo que parece.-dijo Victorie

-Ya mejor dejémoslo así. A mí no me parece que haya nada malo en ella.

La conversación que habían tenido Lily y sus amigas le dio vueltas en la cabeza toda la noche a Kyra. Nadie entendía por lo que había pasado, nadie entendía la causa de que ella fuera como era.


	3. Capitulo 2: Un Reencuentro Y Un Sueño

Capitulo 2

El día comenzó normal mente, había pasado una semana desde su llegada a Hogwarts y desgraciadamente ya se había hecho notar. En clase de pociones, el profesor Slughorn la había felicitada e incluso la había invitado a pertenecer a su "club". Más tarde James la había impulsado a asistir la selección del equipo de quidditch con él y nuevamente por sorpresa habían sido elegidos los dos. James como cazados y Kyra como buscadora. De la nada la ojiazul se había vuelto el centro de conversación de muchas platicas ya fuese entre los maestro o entre los alumnos. Bajo a desayunar con Sirius y los demás. Cuando terminaron se disponían a salir cuando la profesora McGonagall la detuvo y le dijo que el director tenía que hablar con ella. Ambas caminaron hasta el despacho del profesor sin dirigirse la palabra. Este estaba en el segundo piso y para entrar había que dar la contraseña a una estatua de águila, luego subir por unas escaleras de caracol para llegar a una puerta de madera, la entrada al despacho del director. Tocaron en la puerta de madera y la serena voz de Albus Dumbledore le dijo que pasaran. La habitación se encontraba normal, el director se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio, escribiendo en unos papeles. La profesora entro y Kyra la siguió; Dumbledore se limito a hacerles un ademan para que se sentaran en las sellas continuas al escritorio. Una vez que hubo terminado de escribir, observo a la castaña por encima de sus gafas de media luna, le sonreís dulcemente. Algo parecido a un rayo cruzo la mente de la chica, nuevamente el rostro y la expresión de Albus Dumbledore se le hacía terriblemente familiar, y no era solo el hecho de que fuera el director de la famosa escuela, había algo más de el que hacía que Kyra lo encontrara tan familiar. La puerta del despacho volvió a sonar, esta vez entro el profesor Slughorn. Un hombre gordo y con poco cabello, sus ojos eran prominentes, como los de una rana, usaba un bigote que lo hacía parecer una morsa, además que no era muy alto. Detrás de el venia una muchacha, era muy bonita y sorprendentemente familiar. Kyra la conocía, de hacho la conocía muy bien. Su cabello era rojizo oscuro, con destellos marrón y sus ojos eran grises, pero el rasgo que mas llamaba la atención cuando estaba junto a Kyra era que ambas era idénticas físicamente, a excepción del color de cabello y ojos. Por supuesto que se le hacía familiar a Kyra, la joven que estaba frente a ella era su hermana gemela, Anna. La relación entre ambas nunca había sido muy cercana ambas habían sido criadas separadas. Anna había sido mandada un colegia fuera de Transilvania mientras que Kyra había permanecido con su familia. Pero lo que la ojiazul se preguntaba era que hacia su hermana allí.

-Tomen asiento las dos por favor, Minerva eso es todo te llamare más tarde- dijo el profesor Dumbledore. La profesora McGonagall salió del despacho dejando a las hermanas Knight a solas con el director de Hogwarts.- La razón por la que te llame Kyra es porque tu hermana fue aceptada en Hogwarts- dijo el profesor esperando la reacción de la castaña, pero al no haberla continuo.-el tren de Anna se demoro un poco, el plan era que ambas llegaran al mismo tiempo, pero ahora las dos están aquí-

-Profesor, no estoy muy familiarizada con las costumbres que tienen aquí, es posible que alguien me ayude a adaptarme.- dijo Anna en un tono que Kyra le molestaba demasiado de su hermana. Era una de las cosas que la ojiazul mas detestaba de su hermana, la manera en la que hablaba y que siempre se creyera más de lo que era, además de que detestaba que alguien que se parecía tanto a ella hiciera las expresiones y ademanes que Anna usaba con frecuencia.

-No te preocupes Anna- dijo el director esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- Estoy seguro de que en la casa que quedes se te tratara de la mejor manera haciéndote sentir como en casa. Lo que me lleva a la selección de casas, como ya te explique en Hogwarts hay casas y tienes que ser colocada en una.-

El director camino hacia una repisa donde se encontraba el negro sombrero de punta, las comisuras que tenia se abrieron, semejando a un rostro. Luego Dumbledore coloco el sombrero en la cabeza de Anna; Kyra volvía a notar una expresión de preocupación en la cara del profesor. Cuando el sombrero hizo contacto con la cabeza de la joven, al momento grito la palabra ¡Slythering! Esta vez la expresión de preocupación, no desapareció de la cara del profesor. Sin embargo le retiro el sombrero a Anna y trato de aparentar una sonrisa. En ese momento aparecieron el profesor Slughorn y la profesora McGonagall.

-Horace, Anna quedo en Slythering, por favor llévala a su sala común y explícale lo mejor posible todo o que tiene que hacer, horarios, comidas etc.-dijo Dumbledore, luego Slughorn salió del despacho seguido de Anna.- Kyra creo que eso es todo, espero que ayudes a tu hermana por favor. Dijo guiñándole un ojo a la castaña, luego salió del despacho. Camino rumbo a la clase que le tocaba a esa hora, la cual era Pociones. Se dirigió hacia las mazmorras con rapidez. Cuando llego fue directo a la mesa donde estaban Sirius y los demás, el profesor Slughorn no estaba allí aun, pero había marcado un trabajo que todos hacían. Al instante empezó la bombardeada de preguntas. Kyra se limito a responderlas todas con un débil

-Mi hermana…-

-¿Hermana?, nunca dijiste nada de una hermana- dijo James casi en un grito.

-Baja la voz James, en la sala común les digo que es lo pasa- dijo Kyra irritada, para luego enfocarse en el trabajo que estaban realizando.

La clase termino y el profesor solo llego a los últimos 5 minutos y para revisar el trabajo. Luego los de Gryffindor se dirigieron a diferentes lugares pues tenían una hora libre antes de Transformaciones. Una vez que Kyra y los demás llegaron a la sala común el ataque de preguntas se desato nuevamente.

-Basta, dejen que les explique todo- dijo Kyra buscando las palabras para comenzar todo.- Tengo una hermana, su nombre en Anna, a decir verdad en mi hermana gemela. No he convivido mucho con ella ya que cuando teníamos cinco años la mandaron a un internado en Rumania, al parecer ella también entro a Hogwarts este año. Dumbledore me llamo para avisarme que Anna entraría y estuve cuando el sombre seleccionador la puso en Slythering-

-¿En Slythering?, Wow, estará con el grasiento de Snape- dijo James con mala cara.

-¿Qué tiene de malo estas en Slythering?-pregunto Kyra incrédula.

-En Slythering han estado muchos de los magos tenebrosos de la historia, incluido Voldemort y sus seguidores. Salazar Slythering, uno de los fundadores y creador de la casa de Slythering, decía que en Hogwarts solo deberían asistir los magos de sangre limpia.- dijo Remus.

-El caso es que Slythering no es una buena casa, muchos de los que salen de allí se vuelven magos tenebrosos.- sentenció James.

La siguiente hora fue la de Transformaciones y les tocaba clase con Slythering, así que Anna estaba allí. Todos cuchicheaban mirando a las hermanas, Kyra hacía caso omiso, pero a Anna parecía gustarle la atención y hacia lo posible por que todos la miraran. La clase comenzó normal, Kyra se sentía irritada por la actitud que tomaba su hermana. El conflicto estaba en que Kyra si quererlo o sin ninguna intención captaba la atención, era un talento natural para sobresalir; en cambio Anna tenía que esforzarse y presumir las pocas habilidades que tenia. Anna comenzaba a molestarse de que a Kyra le salieran las cosas bien desde un principio y que ella no pudiera conseguir los hechizos por mas que se esforzaba. El último recurso que uso la ojigris fue sabotear el trabajo de su gemela. La profesora noto las intenciones de Anna y la castigo, pero lo que hirió su orgullo no fue el castigo que se le impuso, si no, no poder demostrarle a Kyra que Anna era mejor que ella.

Llego la hora de la comida, tan solo había pasado una hora y Kyra estaba harta de su hermana. Además de que su llegada dificultaba los planes de la joven hechicera de escapar de Hogwarts. Kyra iba saliendo del Gran Comedor cuando Lily la abordo; la castaña tenía un poco de resentimiento con la pelirroja a pesar de que ella la había defendido de las palabras de Victorie, hacia una semana que no platicaban ni nada por el estilo.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Lily tratando de hacerle platica.

-Bien y ¿tu?, no deberías estar con tu gran amiga Victorie-dijo Kyra con tono sereno

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto la pelirroja, el tono de Kyra sorprendió a Lily, era extraño como hablaba no parecía molesta y sin embargo lo que le dijo no fue muy agradable.

-A tu amiga Victorie no parece agradarle que hables conmigo- respondió la castaña en el mismo tono sereno.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Victorie la otra noche? Pensábamos que estabas dormida-dijo Lily apenada

-Si escuche, pero en fin, no me importa lo que piense tu amiga de mi-dijo Kyra sin darle importancia ya.

-No la escuches Kyra, tu eres mi amiga y pues ella por mas amiga mía que sea no tiene derecho de decirme quienes son mis amigos y quiénes no.-

-Está bien Lily, no te preocupes, pero el que sea tu amiga no quiere decir que me tenga que llevar bien con ella eh!-dijo Kyra casi sonriendo.

-jaja! Está bien-

Las siguientes clases continuaron con regularidad, Kyra no vio a su hermana más que a la hora de comer y cenar. En la última Anna se acerco a su hermana para hablar.

-Ky, podemos hablar- dijo Anna

- Si, de que quieres hablar- respondió en el mismo tono sereno e inexpresivo que siempre usaba.

-Pues de lo que está pasando, hacia mucho que no íbamos a la misma escuela y las cosas no parecen estar bien, parece que te moleste que yo esté aquí-dijo Anna

-No me molesta que estés aquí, me molesta que hayas cambiado tanto, pero está bien, así son las cosas- dijo Kyra sin cambiar su tono en ningún momento.

-Si estas molesta, ¿Por qué no lo demuestras? Odio que hables con ese tono.-dijo Anna enojándose.

-Yo odio el tono en el que tú hablas y tu forma de ser, y aunque te lo digo no lo cambiaras.-dijo

-Lo ves, tienes un problema conmigo-

-Si así lo quieres ver-

-No es como yo lo quiera ver Kyra, yo si tengo un problema contigo-

-Pues entonces dímelo-

-Me molesta que seas así, me molesta que tu hayas permanecido en Transilvania mientras a mi me mandaron a Rumania, me molesta que todos crean que eres perfecta, me molesta que siempre tengas que ser mejor, me molestas tu-

-Sabes que lo de Rumania fue tu culpa Anna. Yo no soy perfecta y no pretendo serlo.-dijo Kyra aun sin alterarse ni mostrar sentimiento alguno, la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían salido del gran comedor, pero los que permanecían allí miraban a las hermanas atentamente.

-¡DEJA DE PRETENDER KYRA! ¿SABES LO DIFICIL QUE ES TENERTE COMO HERMANA? ¿SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE QUE LA GENTE CREA QUE POR SER IGUAL A TI FISICAMENTE TAMBIEN DEBO DE SER IGUAL QUE TU POR DENTRO? LA UNICA PERSONA QUE SABIA COMO ME SENTIA ERA PAPA Y EL…- la voz de Anna se quebró y no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo estaba casi gritando y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

-No eres la única que sufrió o sufre Anna, deja de hacerte la víctima. Crees que para mí es muy fácil tenerte a ti como hermana, pues no Anna. Yo no quiero competir contigo, pero cada vez que estamos juntas pareces dispuesta a hacerlo y a mí no me queda más remedio.- Kyra seguía inmutable, pero su voz había cambiado, ahora era fría, incluso su mirada era fría.

-¡CALLATE!- estallo Anna sacando su varita y amenazando a su hermana con ella. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- No te atrevas Anna, no me hagas volver a pelear contigo, sabes cuál es el resultado cada vez que sacas tu varita-dijo Kyra sacando su varita también.

-¡NO ME AMENASES KYRA NO SABES DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ AHORA!- grito con todas su fuerzas Anna- ¡DESMAIUS!

El hechizo de Anna iba directo a su hermana pero con un movimiento rápido, Kyra logro esquivar el encantamiento de su hermana y contraatacar apenas susurrando el hechizo. Un potente expelliarmus salió de la varita de la castaña, el rayo rojo impacto en el pecho de la pelirroja disparándola por el aire. Anna se levanto y se preparaba para atacar cuando ambas varitas, la de Anna y Kyra, salieron por el aire. La vista de Kyra estaba fija en su hermana, sin embargo Anna miraba a una figura que estaba parada a unos pasos de las gemelas, visiblemente enojada. La voz de Minerva McGonagall resonó en el Comedor.

-¡Al despacho del director de inmediato!- articulo con dificultad la profesora.

Caminaban con paso rápido hacia la entrada a la oficina del director, McGonagall iba por delante, seguida de Anna y por ultimo Kyra, quien no podía despegar la vista de su hermana. Si mirada no mostraba sentimientos y sin embargo con el tiempo se fue haciendo mas fría. Por fin llegaron a la entrada, la profesora recito la contraseña y las tres entraron. La puerta de madera estaba abierta, como si las esperara. Entraron y no hubo necesidad de que la profesora explicara lo que había sucedido por que el profesor parecía saberlo todo. Como siempre las invito a sentarse, y la profesora McGonagall se retiro.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo el profesor mirándolas a los ojos, sus ojos azules traspasaban a las gemelas, su expresión no era sonriente como de costumbre. En Kyra semejante mirada no surtía efecto, pero en Anna fue diferente.

-¡No soporto a mi hermana!- Estallo Anna- ¡No la soporto!-

-Calama Anna, Kyra, ¿tienes algo que decir?- pregunto el profesor mirando solamente a Kyra, su tono fue algo severo.

-No- dijo secamente la castaña, no parecía molesta como Anna, simplemente no reflejaba sentimiento alguno. Su mirada era gélida e insensible.

-¿Segura? Parece que tu hermana está muy molesta- dijo Dumbledore con un tono diferente, una mescla entre asombro y molestia.

-Si- se limito a decir, no le debía explicaciones a nadie, y menos con respecto a lo que sentía.

-¿Cuál es el problema que tienes con tu hermana, Anna?- pregunto el director ahora dirigiéndose solamente a Anna.

-El simple hecho de que sea mi hermana me molesta. Odio que sea igual a mi físicamente, odio que sea como es. ¡LA ODIO A ELLA!- grito volviéndose a Kyra. Esta simplemente la miro, la cara de su gemela estaba inundada de lagrimas, y sin embargo Kyra se limitaba a mirarla inexpresiva.

-Profesor, Anna me ataco primero, yo simplemente me defendí ¿Puedo retirarme?-dijo Kyra retirando su mirada de los ojos de Anna y posándola en los del director.

-¿Es cierto lo que Kyra dice?-pregunto Dumbledore a Anna.

-S…si- balbuceo Anna.

-Muy bien Kyra, retírate- dijo el profesor sin más remedio.

La castaña salió del despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Si mente parecía bloqueada, no sentía nada sus pensamientos eran normales; estaba enojada, pero no podía demostrarlo. Fue a la sala común de Gryffindor, James y los demás estaban allí esperándola.

-Estas bien Kyra, ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Remus.

-Estoy bien-dijo Kyra con sequedad, no podía cambiar su tono de voz.-necesito descansar-

Todos tenían miradas de preocupación, dichas miradas la siguieron hasta que se perdió detrás de la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas. Se cambio y recostó en la cama su mente seguía dormida, sin poder sentir nada. Podía pensar y de hecho pensaba en que lo mejor era salir de Hogwarts, aun o sabía como lo haría pero tenía que hacerlo. La llegada de su hermana había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso, "la traidora" había perdido el terreno ganado en la semana pasada. Entre pensamientos Kyra se quedo dormida, y tuvo un sueño algo extraño.

En su sueño ella estaba en Transilvania, un hombre caminaba por la calle, el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte. Usaba una larga túnica negra y una capa del mismo color, esta ondeaba con el paso del hombre. Llevaba la cara cubierta. La gente, que caminaba por la misma calle, lo miraba con curiosidad. La castaña miraba la escena pero no tenia control de su cuerpo y sin más se echó a correr detrás del hombre. Ambos tenían la varita en la mano, el hombre al notar que Kyra lo seguía se echó a correr también. El hombre soltó un hechizo que despisto a Kyra, luego desapareció. La escena se desvaneció y ahora Kyra estaba en un cuarto, ella formaba parte de un círculo de gente. En el centro había un hombre extremadamente pálido, estaba de espaladas a Kyra. Acariciaba a una serpiente mientras hablaba con los demás en el circulo, todos usaban mascaras y capuchas. El hombre del centro se dio la vuelta y Kyra pudo verlo detalladamente. Sus ojos eras rojos, no tenia cabello, sus facciones eran muy finas y no tenia nariz, solo dos pequeñas rendijas como las de las serpientes. La joven no podía mover su cuerpo pero se sentía aterrada, frente a ella estaba el lord Voldemort, un hombre que durante los últimos años había ganado poder y se decía empezaría una guerra, un holocausto en contra de los nacidos de muggles. La escena se volvió a desvanecer ahora se encontraba en su antigua casa de Transilvania, una mujer lloraba sentada en la cama, esta vez Kyra tenía control de su cuerpo y camino hacia ella. Al estar más cerca de ella la reconoció al instante, era su madre. Su cabello era rojizo como el de Anna, pero sus ojos eran azul intenso como los de Kyra, pero ahora estaban enrojecidos en hinchados por llorar. Kyra no lo había notado pero a su lado estaba un hombre tomándola de la mano, al poner atención noto que era su padre. Un hombre alto de cabello castaño rizado, sus ojos eran grises y su piel muy blanca, era un hombre muy apuesto y la única imperfección de su rostro era una cicatriz que le cruzaba la ceja izquierda. La madre de Kyra hablo.

-No quiere volver a verme- dijo entre sollozos. Su voz resonó en los oídos de Kyra, casi había olvidado la voz de su madre, unas delgadas lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas de las castaña.

-Cálmate querida, hay cosas más importantes de que preocuparse en este momento- dijo su padre, la voz grave causo el mismo efecto que la de su madre y mas lagrimas rodaron.

-Pero es mi padre, no puedo simplemente olvidarlo y ya- dijo la mujer. Kyra recordaba vagamente esa conversación, en ese momento ella tenía dos años, y se encontraba escondida en el armario de la recamara, había escuchado toda la conversación de sus padres. Su madre lloraba por que había recibido una carta del abuelo de Kyra, un hombre al que no conocía pero al que odiaba profundamente. Su carta había sido el comienzo de todos los problemas de la pequeña familia. La Kyra que veía todo se dio la vuelta y se dirijo al armario mientras sus padres seguían hablando, al fin y al cabo sabía lo que seguía. Ninguno de los presentes parecían verla así que abrió las puertas del closet y se encontró a si misma allí, con solo dos años de edad. Su ojos miraban de manera diferente de a como miraban ahora, en ese entonces la joven aun miraba cálidamente, serena, pero cálida. Se vio a sí misma, sabía que pronto empezaría a llorar y así fue, luego un sollozo llamo la atención de los adultos. El padre de la castaña abrió la puerta del armario y la encontró allí, llorando. La levanto en brazos y la llevo a la cama con su madre. Ambos la abrazaron fuertemente, nuevamente los ojos de la Kyra de 12 años se llenaron se lagrimas y soltó pequeños sollozos. Nunca volvería a abrazar a sus padres, nunca.


	4. Capitulo 3: Desenterrando El Pasado

Capitulo 3 el mas largo haste el momento...espero les guste!!

* * *

Capitulo 3

Kyra despertó después del extraño sueño que acababa de tener, la almohada, su cabello y toda su cara estaban empapados de saldas lagrimas. La voces de sus padres y las imágenes aun estaban latentes en su alrededor. Si querer dejo escapar un pequeño sollozo, era la primera vez en años, muchos años, que lloraba. Era la primera vez en muchos años que sus ojos expresaban un sentimiento, dolor. Por sorprendente que pareciera su sueño tan solo duro dos horas, así que aun era de noche. Se dio la vuelta y trato de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, pero su intento fue en vano, no logro dormir de nuevo. Salió de su cama y se puso su túnica, sabía que las reglas de la escuela decían que no podía salir de noche, pero como ya había mencionado antes, a Kyra no le gustaban las reglas. Salió de la sala común sigilosamente si despertar a nadie ni hacer el menor ruido. Camino por pasillos y escaleras por un largo rato, no encontró a ningún profesor ni a nadie; todo salía perfecto. Suplan era ir a la biblioteca e investigar lo más posible de Hogwarts, de esa manera podía pensar mejor en una manera de escapar. Una vez en la biblioteca busco entre los libro cualquier cosa que le pudiera servir, estuvo en la biblioteca cerca de una hora. En la que descubrió muchas cosas de Hogwarts, pero nada era de verdadera utilidad para sus propósitos. Cuando se disponía a salir de la biblioteca encontró un anuario de generaciones pasadas en Hogwarts, el anuario era de 1938. Una punzada de curiosidad paso por su cabeza y abrió el anuario lo comenzó a hojear, las fotos, como toda foto mágica, se movían, hacían caras y saludaban. Estaban organizados generaciones y a su vez por casas. El anuario comenzaba por los de primero, los primeros eran los de Gryffindor, no eran muchos, cerca de 15 alumnos de Gryffindor en primero, y todos sonrían torpemente, eran un unos niños; la siguiente casa eran los de Slythering, luego los de Hufflepuff y por ultimo Ravenclaw. Luego seguían los alumnos de segundo, en el mismo orden de casas; pero hubo un nombre en las casas de Slythering que le llamo la atención, era Tom Marvolo Ryddle, era un niño apuesto de cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Lo dejo pasar y siguió. Pronto llego con los de tercero, nuevamente alguien le llamaba la atención, era un joven de cara un tanto severa, de boca delgada y ojos castaños, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta, pero a pesar del aspecto que tenia sonreía abiertamente; leyó más abajo para sorprenderse al leer el nombre " Minerva McGonagall". Siguió ojeando el anuario, sin encontrarse con más sorpresas hasta llegar a la generación de los de séptimo año. En la casa de Gryffindor se encontraba su madre, una ola de melancolía combinada con emoción recorrió su cuerpo. Su madre sonreía sus ojos azules intenso centellaban, sus blancos diente relucían y su cabello rojizo, lacio caía detrás de espalda, en nombre que venía debajo de su fotografía era: "Ariana D. Vlakina". Con mucho trabajo paso la pagina y se encontró con los de Slythering y nuevamente la misma sensación la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, su padre le sonreía pícaramente desde su fotografía. Usaba el cabello a las orejas, rizado y castaño; sus ojos grises miraban directamente a los ojos a Kyra y de vez en cuando giñaba, su padre era muy apuesto; el nombre debajo de la imagen decía: "Connor Knight". Por lo visto sus padres habían estudiado en Hogwarts, su madre había pertenecido a Gryffindor como ella y su padre a Slythering como Anna. Siguió hojeando el anuario en busca de mas imágenes de sus padres; las ultimas 10 hojas estaban repletas de imágenes de diferentes actividades. En algunas veía a McGonagall y se sorprendió al ver que Dumbledore era antes maestro de Transformaciones. Encontró algunas fotos en las que sus padres salían juntos, esto emociono a la muchacha. Había fotografías de los equipos de quidditch, su padre jugaba en el equipo de su casa. Pero la fotografía que más le llamo la atención fue una donde se encontraban Dumbledore y Ariana, su madre, juntos. Había otras fotos de Dumbledore con diferentes alumnos, pero esta le llama más la atención, ambos tenían algo que Kyra no sabía que era que tanto le llamaba la atención, tal vez lo familiar en ambos. Un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, entonces cerro el anuario y lo dejo en su lugar para luego salir de la biblioteca. Camino por un pasillo y luego bajo por unas escaleras, ahora se encontraba en la tercer planta del castillo. Camino en busca de un lugar por donde subir a la torre Gryffindor sin ser descubierta. Escucho el eco de pasos que caminaban en su dirección, así que camino en dirección contraria a los pasos. Camino con el mayor sigilo que pudo, pero el eco de los pasos aceleró el ritmo, como si supieran que Kyra estaba por allí. Se detuvo y miro a su alrededor, el único escondite que logro ver fue una estatua que había, era la estatua de una bruja jorobada. Se escondió detrás de esta y espero hasta que los pasos hubieran desaparecido. Pero en vez de eso se encontraban cada vez más cerca, pronto una persona estaba frente a la estatua. Forzó un poco la vista para notar que era Argus Filch, el celador de Hogwarts, quien al no ver a nadie siguió su camino por los pasillos. La castaña espero a que doblara la esquina del pasillo y sus pasos fueran inaudibles, luego se dispuso a salir de detrás de la estatua. Pero algo en la joroba de la bruja llamo su atención, era una pequeña línea recta, parecida a una grieta. La línea era muy recta como para ser una simple grita en la piedra, pensó Kyra. Con el puño cerrado dio unos pequeños golpes en la joroba y el sonido que emitía le revelo a Kyra que dicha joroba estaba hueca. Saco su varita y probo una serie de hechizos, pero ninguno funcionaba, luego probó con una serie de contraseñas y palabras clave, pero nada. Después de intentar nuevamente con cada palabra, contraseña, clave y de mas que conocía; se rindió y salió de su escondite. Pero al salir su varita se atoro con la manga de la túnica y cayó al suelo y rodo detrás de la estatua nuevamente. Se arrastro y busco a tientas su varita, cuando sintió la cálida madera se impulso para agarrarla. Cuando hizo contacto con su mano la varita se prendió en una luz dorada comenzó a moverse sola por la piedra de la estatua. Se movió trazando líneas y círculos y pronto Kyra noto que no eran simples líneas y círculos si no una palabra escrita con luz dorada. La castaña la leyó con dificultad pues no era muy legible: "Dissendium" decía. Aun no comprendía lo que significaba cuando la luz se extinguió. Se iba a levantar del suelo cuando escucho susurros que venían de atrás de ella, en el pasillo. Aterrada se quedo inmóvil, temía que Filch hubiera regresado y ahora la atrapara. Inmóvil y en el suelo la joven pensó en las opciones que tenía. Una de las que le cruzo la mente fue esperar a que se fueran os paso, pero esta vez no había pasos, solamente susurros. Agudizo el oído para descifrar los susurros, pero pronto escucho más que susurros, también pasos amortiguados, de dos o más personas. Nuevamente se sintió aterrada, había más gente en esa dirección y reflexionando nuevamente, no había nada que pudiera hacer más que quedarse allí a esperar; si corría oirían sus pasos, si se movía probablemente la verían. Pero un fuerte dolor en la pierna detuvo sus cavilaciones, alguien la había pisado ya que sus piernas sobresalían un poco de la estatua. Todo pasó muy rápido y se escucharon quejas y gemidos que venían de la nada y un segundo después se escucho como si un grupo de personas cayeran al suelo. Pero en ese instante aparecieron pedazos de piernas y brazos, que tenían un cuerpo, pero era invisible para Kyra. La castaña se incorporo con rapidez cuando vio una cabeza voladora que para ser específicos era la cabeza voladora de Remus. Esto sin duda desconcertó a la joven y luego reacciono, estaban bajo una capa invisible. Remus noto que la castaña lo había visto y dijo en voz baja.

-Es Kyra chicos, ya nos vio- dijo a las piernas y los brazos que se retorcían.

-¿Kyra? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la voz de Peter que venía de la nada.

-Lo mismo podría preguntar de ustedes- dijo Kyra. Los demás que estaban bajo la capa se descubrieron.

-Pero nosotros preguntamos primero- dijo James acomodándose las gafas.

-Simplemente caminaba por los pasillos-mintió Kyra.

-Bueno, lo mismo hacíamos nosotros- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Pero es más fácil hacerlo bajo una capa invisible- dijo Remus.

- Si, y sería más fácil si Peter no tuviera dos pies izquierdos- dijo James empujando levemente a Peter que estaba su derecha.

-Lo siento, pero no es tan fácil caminar sin ver tus pies- dijo el rubio apenado. Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Creo que es mejor que volvamos a la Sala común antes de que Filch o su gata nos encuentren.- dijo Remus poniéndose de pie.

-Todavía hay espacio para ti.- dijo Sirius a Kyra- pero te recomiendo que no vayas junto a Peter o puedes salir grávenme herida-

-Está bien- dijo la ojiazul sonriendo.

Los cinco regresaron a la sala común con dificultad. Los muchachos no mentían, pensó Kyra Peter tenía dos pies izquierdos y constantemente los pisaba a todos incluso a los que estaban a una persona de distancia. Pero aun así era divertido, Kyra en verdad se estaba divirtiendo. Llegaron a la sala común después de 15 minutos, habrían sido menos si no se hubieran tropezado dos veces. Cuando llegaron se despidieron y cada uno subió a su dormitorio. Kyra se recostó tratando de dormir, esta vez lo consiguió.

Al día siguiente la joven bajo de dormitorio, Lily, Victorie y Marianne aun dormían. En la sala la esperaban Sirius y James. Cuando bajo le explicaron que Peter y Remus había bajado y los estaban esperando. Así que fueron al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Como habían dicho Sirius y James, Remus y Peter los esperaban sentados en la mesa alargada de Gryffindor. Empezó a desayunar con los muchachos, pero se distrajo un momento mirando hacia la mesa de Slythering. Anna platicaba animadamente un joven de cabellos rubios platino, que tendría cerca de 17 años, dicho joven usaba una placa de prefecto en la túnica. James vio que Kyra miraba con curiosidad hacia la mesa de Slythering y al identificar que veía exactamente le explico quien era el muchacho de cabellos platino. James le explico que su nombre era Lucius Malfoy, y era prefecto de Slythering y que cursaba su último año en Hogwarts. Por un momento se sintió extraña, pero a darse cuenta que seguía sin sentir nada por su hermana le quito importancia y volvió a su desayuno. Comenzaron las clases en punto de las nueve. A la castaña le fue como de costumbres a sus clases, la segunda que tuvo fue Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Al llegar al aula se llevaron una sorpresa al notar que habían desaparecido las mesas y sillas. La profesora los esperaba al fondo del salón con la varita en la mano. Con un además les indico a los alumnos que entraran al salón y se acomodaran al fondo del mismo. Esta clase, como la de Pociones y Transformaciones, la tomaban junto con los de Slythering, por lo tanto Anna estaba allí. Sus miradas se cruzaron al entrar al salón, la de Anna mostraba resentimiento y celos, la de Kyra era simplemente fría e insensible. Anna había recibido un como castigo entregar un ensayo de 30 cm, cuyo tema Kyra desconocía. Solo fueron unos segundos en que las hermanas se miraron y luego cada una se reunió con sus amigos. La clase fue práctica de la teoría de los duelos que habían visto la clase pasada. Así que se dedicaron a practicar el duelo con alguien, la maestra fue seleccionando a las parejas mientras los demás observaban. En una ocasión les toco pasar a Sirius contra Peter, el resultado fue predecible desde un principio, Sirius le gano a Peter con solo dos movimientos. Cada alumno le toco pelear por lo menos tres veces pues muchas batallas eran muy cortas. La primer batalla de Kyra fue contra un joven de Slythering con más ego que frente, cosa muy difícil pues su frente parecía ser su rodilla en vez. El joven pesaba que sería fácil vencer a Kyra así que no se precipito y lanzo un hechizo básico y poco potente, y sin embargo la castaña fue más rápida y tuvo tiempo de lanzar su contraataque, el cual pego primero en el blanco, luego simplemente se movió y esquivo el del muchacho. Este salió volando y cayo aplastado por su ego, rojo de vergüenza regreso a las filas; todo miraban sin palabras, lo que, para Kyra había sido un simple movimiento y contraataque, pera los demás parecía ser extraordinario. Incluso la maestra la miraba un poco asombrada. Regreso con sus amigos, que tenían la misma cara de idiotas que todo el salón. En segundos la clase volvió a la normalidad, cuando la maestra pasó a la siguiente pareja. La segunda batalla de Kyra fue contra Sirius, está relativamente más larga que la de la catana contra el niño de la frente. Sirius comenzó y no se lo tomo a la ligera al ver la paliza que recibió el Slythering. Pero Kyra simplemente lo eludió y contraataco. El hechizo paso rozando al ojigris por poco, Kyra aprovecho para el segundo contraataque inmediato el cual encesto en el pecho del pelinegro. Nuevamente todos estaban atónitos, pues James y el eran los mejores de la generación. Nuevamente la castaña regreso con sus compañeros, al igual que Sirius, y al igual que la última vez en cuestión de segundos la clase volvió la normalidad. Por último, la tercer batalla de Kyra fue contra Victorie, la amiga de Lily. Al instante se noto la apatía entre ambas chicas. Victorie miraba a Kyra retóricamente; Kyra, como siempre, era inexpresiva, pero su mirada era fría. La pelinegra miraba a la castaña con altanería y superioridad. El duelo empezó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Victorie no espero viendo los fracasos de los anteriores oponentes de la ojiazul, y lanzo su hechizo. Nuevamente Kyra fue demasiado rápida con la evasiva y el contraataque. Solo hubo necesidad de que la castaña se moviera levemente y con un suave movimiento de la varita hiciera su hechizo apenas susurrando. Un rayo rojo estampo contra la pelinegra, quien salió disparada contra el aire como los demás, aparentemente derrotada. Pero el orgullo de Victorie fue más grande que el golpe que recibió y se levanto preparando la varita. Despiadadamente Kyra, al ver que su oponente se levantaba, movió grácilmente la varita para convocar un nuevo rayo rojo que volvió a dar en el blanco. Por segunda vez, la ojiverde cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Por última vez se levanto ridículamente, sin poder acepar que había perdido. Esto solo causo que hiciera el ridícula al ser impulsada por tercera vez por un rayo rojo. Roja de enojo y vergüenza se levanto y bajo su verita para dirigirse con su grupo de amigas. Camino mientras Kyra hacia lo mismo, pero, cuando estuvieron a menos de un metro de distancia, la pelinegra se abalanzo sobre la castaña olvidándose de la magia y tirándola de los cabellos. La castaña soltó un alarido que alarmo a la profesora, quien volteo justo para ver como Victorie, salvajemente, le aturdía con un hechizo, dada la cercanía en la que estaban este fue directo a la cara de Kyra. En rayo blanco salió de la varita de la maestra y en un segundo ambas estaban a dos metros de distancia en inmóviles.

A los poco minutos Kyra se encontraba en el despacho del profesor, la nariz le sangraba y tenía un pómulo hinchado y un ojo se le empezaba a tonar morado. Era la segunda vez que estaba allí sin haber tenido la culpa. Pero la maestra solo había visto él como el hechizo de la pelinegra impactaba en la cara de la ojiazul así mando inmediatamente a ambas a la dirección. Victorie miraba al profesor con cara de inocencia. Kyra por el contrario miraba al vacio, sumergida en sus pensamientos y obviamente furiosa por dentro. La serena voz del director la saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Señorita Knight, ahora quiero oír tu versión de los hechos- dijo el profesor, con la siguiente orden, Kyra cayó en la conciencia de que el profesor y Victorie habían estado hablando, seguramente la pelinegra contaba "su versión" osea mentiras.

-No hay mucho que decir, estábamos en clase y el tema fue duelo. Nos toco a McLoud y a mí, le gane y se enojo. Cuando caminábamos a las filas me ataco por la espalda y me aturdió con un hechizo.- respondió, lo más cortante y seco que pudo.

-Ya veo, al parecer la señorita McLoud dice que usted la incito a hacerlo y que la reto, además de que usted no la dejo rendirse.- añadió el director mirando a Victorie.

-Las cosas no fueron así profesor- dijo Kyra mirando a la ojiverde y regresando la mirada al director, ambos se miraban a los ojos. La voz de Kyra no reflejaba sentimiento algo y sus ojos permanecían gélidos.- La profesora selecciono las parejas. McLoud arrojo el primer hechizo, yo me limite a esquivarlo y contraatacar, el mío dio en el blanco. Pero ella se levanto empuñado su varita nuevamente, así que volví a atacar. Tuvo el mismo efecto, pero nuevamente se levanto y por última vez arroje mi ataque. Esta vez se limito a regresar a su lugar. Yo di por terminada la batalla y regrese también al mío, fue cuando ella me ataco por la espalda.-

Ambos, el director y Kyra, miraron a Victorie en busca de una respuesta. La presión doblego a la ojiverde y estallo a llorar.

-Kyra, puedes salir un momento- pidió Dumbledore. La castaña obedeció y espero fuera de la puerto. Se sentó en el suelo a esperar, pensaba mientras tanto. Pensaba en Transilvania, y su familia, ellos se habían quedado allá. Recordaba con melancolía su casa en Transilvania, las vacaciones en la playa o las caminatas al pie de los montes Cárpatos. Sus recuerdos la inquietaban, añoraba cada detalle de su vida. Antes pensaba que el querer escapar era solo un capricho de su mente, pero ahora era más, era una necesidad, pues extrañaba su casa y cada aspecto de su hogar. La puerta se abrió despertándola de su ensimismamiento; Victorie salió sonrojada y con los ojos hinchados. Kyra entro al despacho al escuchar que el director la llamaba. Entro y se sentó en una de las sillas continua al escritorio. El director la analizaba con la mirada, hacia sentí como si pudiese traspasarla y ver a través de ella, incluso leer su mente. Pero la castaña no se sentía intimidada, por que, primero era muy orgullosa y segura como para dejarse intimidar y segundo porque desde pequeña había aprendido a nunca bajar la vista y mirar siempre a los ojos, además de a soportar esa clase de miradas; su madre había sido una experta en ellas. La cara del profesor era inexpresiva como la de la joven. Por unos segundos que parecieron ser horas, ambos se miraron; luego Dumbledore hablo.

-Victorie acaba de aceptar que fue ella la que te agredió.-dijo el profesor recargándose sobre el respaldo de la silla y juntando los dedos de una mano con los de la otra y situándolos frente a su cara sin cubrir su ojos.- Alego que no le caías bien y que eras demasiado…como dijo….seca y fría- dijo con tono sereno. Kyra vio al profesor adoptando esa posición y con el tono que uso, le pareció más familiar que nunca. El director al ver que la chica no respondía continuo.

- Tu hermana dijo lo mismo, al parecer "_eso_"- dijo refiriéndose a su actitud- les molesta, tanto a Anna como a Victorie.-

Kyra permaneció en silencio.

-¿No tienes nada que decir?- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, no me parece que debería molestarme o perjudicarme de ninguna manera lo que piensen de mí, yo no les he hecho nada, ellas fueron las que me atacaron en un principio.- dijo secamente.

-Kyra, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte, sé que es precipitado que lo digo justo en este momento pero a la vez es importante que sea ahora.- dijo el profesor cambiando su expresión súbitamente, ahora se veía serio, como Kyra nunca lo había visto.

-Supongo que debes saber que tu madre estudio aquí- prosiguió el profesor después de unos segundos- Ella fue sorteada en Gryffindor…-dijo

- Si, lo sé, también se que mi padre también asistió a esta escuela, pero él fue colocado de Slythering. No entiendo que tiene que ver esto con nada.-

-Mucho, pero debes dejarme terminar. Tu madre de pequeña vivió en Transilvania al igual que tu, su madre, tu abuela, era de allí. En primero recibió dos cartas de aceptación, una para esta escuela y otra para una escuela de allá.

En ese entonces yo estaba en el puesto de profesor de Transformaciones. Ambos padres de tu madre, aceptaron enviarla a Hogwarts y vino aquí. No por nada pero era un bruja excepcional, como tu ahora, bueno. En su quinto año aquí se hizo muy amiga de tu padre, Connor Knight, con el tiempo la amistad creció y se convirtió en algo mas.

Para finales de su sexto años ya eran novios; tu abuela, la madre de tu madre, murió este año. Entraron a séptimo y la relación siguió igual, al parecer ambos estaban muy enamorados. Al terminar la escuela, Connor emprendió el clásico viaje alrededor del mundo, es importante mencionar que en ese entonces Voldemort asistía a esta escuela y terminaba su segundo curso, el año 1939, pronto entraría en tercero. Por desgracio o fortuna, Ariana no acompaño a tu padre en su viaje; ella tenía otros planes en mente. Pasaron los años, 18 para ser exactos. En ese entonces tu madre viajaba por el mundo ya que se dedicaba a la investigación mágica. De Connor no se había sabido nada, por asares del destino tu madre no se había casado ni comprometido. En uno de los viajes de tu madres, ella y Connor se encontraron. Dicen que del fuego cenizas quedan, pero el fuego no se había extinguido completamente. Para estos años, Lord Voldemort había adquirido poder y a sus primeros seguidores, aun no salía a la luz pero ya operaba encubiertamente. Tu…tu padre…era un mortífago.

Dichas palabras resonaron en la mente de la castaña, no había motivos por los cuales no creerle al director y sin embargo no podía creerlo. Sabía muy pocas cosas de sus padres y al parecer esta era una de ellas. La historia del profesor era interesante ya que revelaba datos de sus padres que no conocía, pero lo que le intrigaba era saber por qué Dumbledore sabía tanto.

La misión de tu padre, era tu madre. Por ordenes de su señor, tenía que asesinarla, las razones las diré mas tarde. No sé porque pero tu padre no cumplió con su misión y escapo con Ariana. Pasaron tres años juntos, incluso se casaron. Tu abuelo, el padre de tu madre, estaba furioso, no podía permitir que su única hija se casara con un mortífago. Pero al parecer Connor había renunciado por Ariana. En ese momento el, tu abuelo, no podía ver estos hechos, cegado por el enojo. No se supo de ellos nada por casi tres años pues se escondieron, al parecer en Transilvania, ambos eran magos extraordinarios. No se supo que tu madre estaba embarazada ni más tarde que Anna y tú habían nacido, nadie se entero de este hecho. Ariana escribía constantemente a su padre, en busca de perdón, pero al parecer este se limitaba a guardar las cartas de su hija sin nunca leerlas. El tiempo paso y pronto habían pasado cuatro años, Connor no sabía nada de su antiguo señor. Fue el 30 de abril cuando la noticia salió en el periódico. Dos magos habían sido asesinados mientras caminaban a unos kilómetros de Hogsmade, la noche del 29 de abril de 1964. La investigación resolvió muchas dudas: habían sido torturados y más tarde asesinados; el asesino, Lord Voldemort; sus nombres Connor Knight y Ariana Valkina; la pareja se dirigía a Hogsmade en busca del padre de la mujer…

La voz del director se quebró. Ambos se miraban con lágrimas en los ojos. Kyra no sabía hasta ese momento, como habían muerto sus padres, ni nada de lo que el director le había dicho. Lo único que la castaña sabia era que sus padres habían muerto cuando ella tenía 4 años y que habían muerto un día antes de su cumpleaños. Anna y ella habían permanecido en casa de unos amigos cercanos de sus padres. Habían permanecido con la promesa de que su abuela las visitaría para su cumpleaños. A la mañana siguiente habían despertado temprano pera conocer a su abuelo y ver regresar a sus padres, ellos nunca regresaron. Desde ese día habían permanecido en casa de esa familia, en Transilvania. Desde ese día, las cosas había cambiado mucho, desde ese día Kyra era infeliz. Y solo había un culpable para ella.

-¿Sa...sabe su nombre?- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta. La intensa mirada de Dumbledore bajo, se miraba las manos. Su expresión había cambiado drásticamente desde el comienzo de la conversación y ahora era de completa tristeza y melancolía. Kyra dudaba que alguien alguna vez hubiera visto a Albus Dumbledore con tal expresión.

-¿El de tu abuelo?-pregunto en voz baja.

- Si, contesto la ojiazul.

- Si, pero primero tienes que comprender bien la situación.-dijo aun con la mirada baja.- su nombre es Albus Dumbledore, Kyra tu abuelo soy yo.-

Las palabras circularon por la cabeza de la ojiazul, pero carecieron de significado. Su cerebro parecía bloquear la realidad, parecía bloquear momentáneamente la información recién recibida. Se encontraba en un shock, de pronto había pasado a formar parte de los objetos estáticos, sin vida.

-Di algo Kyra- exigió el profesor con amabilidad- No puedes ser siempre así de fría y seca-

Las palabras dieron en el blanco. El hombre frente a ella era la persona menos indicada para hablarle de frialdad y sequedad.

- Me podrás tachar de ser fría, seca, pero no entiendes todo lo que he pasado, no entiendes que se siente estar sola abandonada...tú no sabes que TU eres la cusa de todos mis males...TU eres la causa de mi soledad...Tu eres la causa de haya perdido lo que mas quería en la vida...-dijo controlando asombrosamente la ira en su interior, su tono no parecía alterado, era como si platicaran del clima. Pero la situación cambio cuando el director estiro el brazo para tocar la mano inmóvil de la ojiazul entonces estallo-.¡¡¡ALEJATE!!! ¡¡¡NO TE QUIERO CERCA!!!-

Se alejo tirando la silla en el movimiento. Fue entonces cuando su cerebro reacciono, fue como si una chispa hubiera comenzado un incendio en su cabeza. El dolor, la tristeza, el enojo y principalmente el odio contenido durante años, exploto. Profirió un grito desgarrador, los cuadros alrededor del despacho miraron asombrados e irritados. Nada le importaba ya a la muchacha, nada era ya más importante que salir de allí, correr y escapar. Salió del despacho corriendo con todo lo que daba, no supo que pasaba, no escuchaba nada. Había caído en un estado de shock bastante confuso. Sus sentido estaba completamente aturdidos, su vista era nublada por gruesas lágrimas, sus oído fallaba, todo era silencio. Corrió como nunca en su vida, sin importar si alguien la seguía a o no, sin importar a quien podría lastimar. Empujo, tiro golpeo a cualquiera que se cruzaba en su camino. No sabía a dónde iba, no sabía lo que pasaba, simplemente corría. Con un movimiento del brazo se limpio las lágrimas, estorbando su vista por segundo, segundos en los que se encontró con una figura y se estampo con esta. Abrió los ojos aturdida, parecía que había chocado contra algo de piedra y así era. La estatua de la bruja jorobada se alza frente de ella. Toco la piedra con los dedos y en ese momento calientes gotas carmesí cayeron sobre el dorso desnudo de su mano. Hilos de sangre corrían lentamente por ambas fosas de su nariz, impidiéndole respirar normalmente. Recordó que el hechizo de Victorie le había herido la nariz y el golpe que había sufrido ahora si duda se la había roto. Pero el dolor punzante de su interior le impedía reaccionar ante el dolor físico. Miraba perdidamente a la estatua de la bruja jorobada cuando otra chispa ilumino su cabeza. Recordó la palabra de la estatua y corrió hacia su joroba. Con la varita en alto dijo lo más claro que el líquido granate que se acumulaba en su boca, le permitió: ¡Dissendium!

Entonces la joroba se abrió dejando paso a un pasadizo oscuro. Su vacilar la castaña entro al pasadizo y bajo por unas escaleras que había. Había un túnel oscuro por el que camino. Camino y camino se detenerse y acelerando el paso poco a poco hasta encontrarse corriendo. Entonces vio una tenue luz que alumbraba un pedazo del túnel, la luz venia de lo que podía ser el techo y dejaba a la vista el fin del túnel. Con cuidado examino la grieta por la que estaba la luz y descubrió que podía mover lo que fuera que cubría el techo. La luz ilumino la cara de Kyra cegándola por unos segundos, luego sus vista se aclaro y se encontró en la bodega de una dulcería. Subió con cuidado y volteo la vista a todos lados en busca de alguien. El no encontrarlo camino fuera de la bodega. En la dulcería, continua a la bodega, tampoco había nadie. Afuera era de noche, muy noche. Salió de la dulcería y camino por el pueblo; por lo que había escuchado, su nombre era Hogsmade. Hogsmade… el pueblo al que sus padres se dirigía el día que los asesinaron. Repentinamente todo encajaba en la cabeza de Kyra, todo parecía estar explicado. Mira a su alrededor respirando agitadamente, miraba cada detalle en el panorama…

Por fin estaba fuera de Hogwarts.

* * *

Ohh!!

Siguiente Capitulo: Un Paseo Mas Por La Soledad


	5. Capitulo 4: Rastro de sangre

Capitulo 3

Se nariz sangraba, el dolor era agudo y penetrante, pero nada comparado con el dolor interior que sentía. La traición, las mentiras, cada palabra de falsedad le rompía el alma en mil pedazos. Camino por las desiertas calles del pueblo, tenía una mano en la cara para detener las gotas de sangre que brotaban de su nariz y la otra mano empuñaba fuertemente su fiel varita; una magnifica varita para ser sinceros, pluma de fénix de roble con una empuñadora de sauce, 13 ½ pulgadas. Era una varita poco común, fabricada especialmente para ella. Salió del pueblo y camino por la carretera, trataba de pensar en cómo regresar a Transilvania. Se sentó en el suelo, el dolor de la cara comenzaba a molestarle más. Tal vez pudiera ir a una casa y trasportarse por red flu. No era una mala idea, así que regreso al pueblo y observo detenidamente cada casa y establecimiento. Había algunas luces prendidas en algunos edificios, significaba que la gente seguía despierta allí, osea, no podía entrar furtivamente a dicha casa. Su vista se poso en una taberna al fondo de la calle, no tenía muy buen aspecto pero todo en su interior estaba a oscuras. Camino rumbo al desierto pub, encima del marco de la puerta había un letrero con el nombre del establecimiento "Cabeza De Puerco". Se paró en seco frente a la puerta y escucho hacia el interior; ni un ruido provenía de adentro. Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta entrando lo más silencioso posible, dentro todo estaba oscuro, apenas iluminado por la luz que entraba por las ventanas. Los pocos detalles que se veían no eran muy agradables, el pub no era un lugar muy acogedor ni limpio. La castaña observo todo, escrudiñando con la vista cada detalle, cada tablón en el duelo, cada silla, y cada grieta en la pared. Había una pequeña chimenea en una de las paredes, el fuego en esta se extinguía poco a poco. Camino hacia la chimenea, para su suerte había polvos flu en un pequeño tazón sobre la chimenea. Tomo un puñado y se detuvo a pensar el lugar al que quería ir, tal vez no debería ir directo a su casa en Transilvania, tal vez debía esperar a ver cómo reaccionaba su familia cuando se enteraran de que había escapado. Posiblemente se alterarían y la regresarían, en tal caso se iría sola, buscaría una escuela gratuita de magia y estudiaría hasta poder convertirse en auror. Pensó en una bar que estaba cerca de su casa, allí tenían una chimenea. Tomo dos puñados más de polvo y los guardo en la bolsa de su túnica. Luego tomo el otro puñado lista para pronunciar el nombre del bar. De pronto se sintió muy débil, la cabeza le dolía inmensamente; no se había percatado de que la nariz le seguía sangrando, había pequeñas manchas de sangre en el piso, desde la entrada hasta chimenea. Se pulso se le acelero un poco, había dejado un rastro de sangre para que la pudieran seguir; se apresuro, tiro los polvos y grito en nombre del bar. En un giro se encontraba en la chimenea del bar. El lugar seguía abierto, estaba iluminado por lámparas de petróleo, lo que le daba un olor extraño al lugar. La gente tomaba y reía, el bullicio era tanto que nadie se percato de la llegada de Kyra. Salió con cuidad del bar sin que nadie la viera. Una vez fuera fue cuando se sitio verdaderamente feliz; estaba en casa. El familiar aire frio de Transilvania entraba en sus pulmones como un perfume, el húmedo ambiente le rozaba la piel y le ponía la piel de gallina. Sentía mariposas en el estomago, estaba de regreso y no tenía planeado salir de nuevo. Camino unos cuantos metros hasta estar frente a la casa blanca de madera. En su interior no había luz, probablemente todos estaban dormidos. Se dio la vuelta admirando su ciudad, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujaba en su cara. Sin embargo se borro cuando fijo la vista en la casa de enfrente, una casa grande, de madera y ladrillos, pintada de blanco con los marcos azul celeste y las tejas rojas. La pintura estaba un poco deslavada, pero fuera de los detalles que dejaba el tiempo, la casa seguía idéntica. Cruzo la calle dubitativa, la felicidad que sintió al llegar, ahora se veía empañada por la melancolía. Algunos secretos de su pasado se le habían sido revelados hoy, la casa podría contestar sus preguntas, pero también podía reafirmar lo que con fuerza trataba de reprimir y negar. Giro la chapa de metal plateado, estaba agrieto, después de tantos años; la casa estaba abierta, esperando el regreso de Ariana y Connor. Subió el enchufe de la luz, para su sorpresa la casa se ilumino al instante. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo a la ojiazul, todo seguía en el mismo lugar después de 8 años, hacia 8 años que nadie ponía un pie en la fría casa. Camino despacio, dejándose invadir por todos los sentimientos guardados en el edificio. Recorrió todo el primer piso recordando, fue extraño que recordara aun muchos detalles de su corta vida en aquella casa. Las voces de sus padres giraron en su cabeza, le susurraban al oído, hablaban, su recuerdo permanecía allí. Las lágrimas saladas se arremolinaron en sus ojos y rodaron pesadamente por sus mejillas y por su barbilla, cayendo finalmente al suelo, combinadas con la sangre. Subió por las escaleras, la primera habitación que había era la de Anna, su ropa no estaba, tampoco sus juguetes, lo único que quedaba eran los muebles vacios y la cama. La siguiente era la suya, nada en ella había cambiado; Kyra se había negado de pequeña a regresar a la casa y por ende a recuperar sus pertenencias. Lo siguiente en el segundo piso era el baño y luego un estudio; lo ultimo del pasillo era la alcoba principal, el cuarto de sus padres. Abrió la puerta lentamente, saboreando cada sentimiento en el momento. Todo permanecía igual, como en su propia habitación, el entrar el olor de la colonia de su padre y el perfume de su madre le golpeo la cara. Era difícil percibir un olor diferente al de la sangre que salía de su nariz a gotas, pero el olor de sus padres era inconfundible y muy fuerte. Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de unas lágrimas más gruesas esta vez. Dio unos cuantos pasos dentro del cuarto, sus piernas estaban débiles, su cabeza le daba vueltas. En la cama había una carta, varios pergaminos rayados, dos plumas, un bote con tinta y varios pañuelos. Kyra se acerco lentamente a la cama y tomo la carta y los pergaminos, se seco las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica y leyó. La carta era para Ariana, la fecha era de hacía 10 años: pronto la reconoció, era la última carta que había recibido su madre de su abuelo. Los demás pergaminos contenían bocetos de cartas hacia el padre de su madre, la letra tanto de la carta de su abuelo, como la de su madre tenían la letra parecida, igual a su misma letra. De pronto se dio cuenta de todas las similitudes que su madre tenía con Albus Dumbledore y así ves que ella tenía con su madre. Los ojos azules de los tres eran iguales, la mirada penetrante, la voz serena y calmada, eran estas y otras cosas. Una combinación de ira, melancolía, nostalgia, odio, dolor, recorría su cuerpo. Leyó los bocetos nuevamente, eran cartas de disculpa, también le avisaban a su abuelo que irían a Hogsmade y a Hogwarts a buscarlo. Kyra supuso que Dumbledore había ignorado la carta y los había dejado a su suerte, y fue allí cuando Voldemort los asesino. Si tan solo Dumbledore hubiera leído la carta y asistido a la cita que tenían, habría más posibilidades de que sus padres siguieran con vida, después de todo Albus Dumbledore es el único mago al que Voldemort teme.

Se sentía terrible, tanto el dolor físico como el interno parecían tener el propósito de matarla. Giro en torno a si misma para poder ver mejor el cuarto de sus padres, percibir cada detalle. Esto le dio un sobresalto al notar algo que no había no había visto con anterioridad. En la parte más alta del ropero había una caja y de esta destacaba una máscara de plata. Se acerco para poder verla mejor, sin duda era la máscara de su padre; cuando aun era un mortífago. Esto le propino otro golpe en lo más profundo de su ser, ella había crecido creyendo que su padre era el héroe de un cuento de hadas que salvaba a la princesa del castillo del terrible hechicero. Todo estaba al revés y mal, su padre no era un príncipe ni un héroe, y el malvado hechicero era su propio abuelo, que a fin de cuentas no era tan malévolo como lo pintaba la historia y mucho menos parado junto a un mortífago. Todo resultaba confuso, y a la vez tan claro, su padre, un mortífago, había raptado a su madre, la hija del hechicero más poderoso de su era, y se habían casado. Ante los ojos de la castaña nada tenía sentido. Del silencio un ruido la saco de sus cavilaciones, eran voces que provenían de afuera de la casa. Se asomo por la ventana y agudizo el oído. El barullo venia de la casa de enfrente, su casa, su familia se había despertado y las luces estaban prendidas. Probablemente ya se habían enterado de la huida de Kyra de Hogwarts. Tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitía apago las luces para que no notaran su presencia. La cabeza le empezó a doler aun más y todo empezó a volverse borroso, la habitación daba mil vueltas. Camino peligrosamente hacia la cama, solamente para caes pesadamente en la orilla de la cama y liego rodar al suelo, inconsciente. Todo se volvió negro para la castaña. Despertó, la cabeza le dolía, no quería abrir los ojos. A su arreador oía voces y aparatos moviéndose, sintió como su cara estaba vendada, sobretodo la parte de la nariz, lo único descubierto eran sus ojos. Había aparatos conectados a su cuerpo, esto le dio a entender que estaba en un hospital. Abrió los ojos con cautela, por un segundo la luz la cegó e incremento el dolor de cabeza. Luego se acostumbro a la iluminada habitación y observo todo; estaba sola. El cuarto tenía una grande ventana de cristal ocupando toda una pared a su izquierda a lo largo del cuarto, esto le daba mucha luz. Había instrumentos médicos por todas partes y una televisión en la esquina de la pared frente a ella, conclusión: era un hospital muggle. La puerta del cuarto se abrió con cuidado y un joven alto y apuesto entro, su cabello era color oro y sus ojos eran verde esmeralda y su piel era blanca y lisa. Era alto y esbelto, pero no escuálido, sus brazos eran fuertes y su pecho duro. Giro su vista hacia la castaña y esta sintió un gran alivio de verlo allí, su hermano estaba allí. El ojiverde sonrió al ver a la ojiazul despierta, sin embargo su sonrisa no era de completa felicidad.

-Le… - tarto de decir la castaña pero el rubio la callo con un movimiento.

-Descansa Ky… todo está bien, mama y papa están afuera y A… bueno…la familia está afuera, les diré que estas despierta.- dijo haciendo ademan de irse.

-No- le detuvo Kyra -Leo, quédate un poco más-

-Está bien, pero solo un poco, papa está preocupado y Emily…bueno, ya sabes cómo es ella-dijo Leo, la castaña trato de sonreír, pero el mover su cara le dolía terriblemente.

Estuvieron en silencio por un buen rato, la compañía de su hermano le hacía muy bien, incluso sin la necesidad de hablar. Después de un rato se levanto y salió del cuarto, dándole a entender a la castaña que iba en busca de sus padres. Después de unos minutos un grupo de personas entro en la habitación, eran exactamente cinco son contar a Leo que entro un poco después. Todos tenían el cabello dorado a excepción de una mujer alta de cabello cobrizo. El primero era un hombre alto y bien parecido que parecía estar cerca de los cuarenta, de cabello dorado y ojos avellana. La segunda era la mujer de cabello cobrizo, lacio hasta la espalda, de ojos verdes y nariz pequeña pero de muy buen aspecto. La tercera era una mujer, la más baja del grupo pero aun así no era pequeña en comparación con la estatura promedio, de cabello dorado y ojos cafés. Los siguientes eran una chica y un chico, muy arecidos entre sí y con los demás, de cabello rubio y ojos aceituna, ambos de la misma estatura. Toda la familia tenía la piel nívea y muy blanca, rasgo característico de la gente en Transilvania. La mujer de cabello cobrizo corrió a abrazar a Kyra, quien gimió un poco ante el fuerte apretón.

-Estaba tan preocupada- dijo con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos- no lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo con tono apenas más severo.

- Estoy bien mama, todo está bien ahora- dijo Kyra esbozando con trabajo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nos tenias muy preocupados a todos Kyra, pero qué bueno que te encuentres a salvo.- dijo el hombre de los ojos avellana. La ojiazul recorrió a todos con la mirada, todos sonreían y sus miradas eran sinceras, todos excepto la mujer más baja. Se mordía el labio y tenía el ceño levemente fruncido; Kyra reconoció enseguida esa expresión. Emily, su tía hermana de su padre, se moría por decir algo y se estaba conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas. Sonrió por la bajo.

-Emily, di lo que quieras decir- dijo la castaña con tono y expresión serenos.

-No, está bien, tú tienes que descansar, ya me oirás después- dijo casi al limita de su autocontrol.

- Esta bien, dilo, será mejor para las dos que lo digas ahora- replico sin alterarse. Todos las miraban con susto, pánico, como si en la habitación hubiera una bomba a punto de estallar y Kyra la estuviera picando con un palo; que en forma hipotética era lo que pasaba. Emily estaba a punto de estallar.

-¡Aahhh!- estallo la rubia- COMOPUDISTE HACERLE ESTO A TUS PADRES. ELLOS HAN LUCHADO PARA QUE TU TENGAS LAS MEJOR EDUCACION Y HOGWARTS ES LO MEJOR. TU Y TUS BERRINCHES PODRIAN HABERTE GANADO UNA EXPULCION Y PARA COLMO ESTAS INTERNADA EN UN HOSPITAL MUGGLE POR QUE ESTABAS A PUNTO DE DESANGRARTE. ¿Y TODO PARA QUE? CLARO… KYRA TENIA QUE HACERSE NOTAR Y LLAMAR LA ATENCION. SIEMPRE HA SIDO ASÍ, ANNA FUE MANDADA A RUMANIA POR UN DESPLANTE DE LA PRINCESITA. AHORA POR QUE UQIERES SE ESCPA DE LA ESCUELA.-

La castaña escucho y observo todo sin inmutarse. Era más que obvio que Emily profesaba una profunda preferencia por Anna y nunca olvidaría que hubieran mandado a Anna a Rumania y hubieran dejado a la castaña en Transilvania.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto casi en manera de reto la ojiazul.

-¿ACASO TE PARECE POCO? NO CRES QUE ES SUFICIENTE CON ESO. ¿O QUE ESTA NOCHE VAS A VOLVER A ESCAPAR Y ESPERAR A QUE LEONARD TE RESCATE COMO LO HIZO AYER?- grito colérica y roja Emily.

-Yo nunca les pedí que me buscaran ni que me rescataran, y estoy agradecida por eso. Pero no esperes que me sienta culpable por lo que hice, porque no lo voy a hacer. Estoy más que satisfecha de lo que hice la noche anterior y no es por ser grosera pero no es de tu incumbencia. Y si alguien tiene derecho a replicarme algo, esos son mis padres, no tu. Así que haz el favor de pensar mejor tus comentarios la próxima vez.- contesto Kyra, no estaba alterada, miraba fríamente a la rubia y sus palabras eran gélidas.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en la habitación Kyra recorrió a todos en la habitación, pero principalmente a Emily. Todas las caras, salvo la de su padre, parecían divertidas, Leonard parecía a punto de soltarse a reír. Su padre la miraba severamente, pero no enojado, era más como su obligación de padre.

-Justin, no le vas a decir nada- ladro indignada Emily girándose para ver a los ojos a Justin, su hermano.

-Emily, Kyra tiene un poco de…- se cayó ante la mirada asesina de su hermana- ehh… Kyra no le hables así a tu tía. Emily será mejor que salgas.

Aun mas indignada salió azotando la puerta. Fue cuando leo exploto y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, le siguieron los mellizos Connor y Jessica. Incluso Valerie, su madre, reía entre dientes. Al ver la reacción del resto de la familia, Justin sonrió levemente, pero luego se volvió un poco serio.

-Hasta cierto punto tu tía tiene razón- alego el rubio- No estuvo bien que hayas escapado de Hogwarts de esa manera. Nos tenias a todos muy preocupados, tu ab…- se cayó al instante.

-Lo siento papa- repuso la castaña después de un silencio corto- Siento que se hayan preocupado-

-Está bien Ky lo bueno es que ya está bien. Pero hay algunos asuntos que discutir- dijo adoptando un tono más severo- Chicos, mas tarde pueden ver a su hermana.-

Cuando Leonard paso por detrás de Justin este le dirigió una mirada especial, como una señal. El ojiverde asintió.

-Kyra ¿Por qué te escapaste?- pregunto Valerie con un tono dulce.

-Creo que lo saben- respondió la castaña entendiendo todo. A unos pocos metros de ella se encontraba la persona causante del infierno que había pasado a ser su vida hacia tantos años.

-Cierto, pero queremos oírlo de tus propios labios.- dijo la pelirroja en el mismo tono dulce y maternal. La castaña cerró los ojos, la cabeza comenzó a punzarle de dolor.

-No hay mucho que decir- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados y arrastrando las palabras.- No me siento a gusto allí, no me gusta Inglaterra. Y las cosas estaban bien hasta que me entere de que en el castillo habita la persona que destruyo mi familia. Sin mencionar que lo odio y no pienso soportar su presencia-

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, el ambiente se había vuelto tenso. La castaña sintió todo esto y abrió los ojos con curiosidad. Para su sorpresa Albus Dumbledore estaba parado a un lado de la puerta, mirándola. Detrás de él se encontraba Anna, pálida ¿susto?

El director no había hecho ningún ruido al entrar por lo que la ojiazul no se había percatado de su presencia cuando dijo lo que dijo. Pero aun así no se arrepentía, se merecía eso y más.

-Kyra entiendo que me…- Trato de decir su abuelo.

-No hable, no lo quiero escuchar.- sentencio la ojiazul con fuerza y frialdad. Sin mencionar palabra sus padres salieron junto con su hermana.

- Tienes que escucharme, nadie lamenta lo que pasó más que yo-

-No usted no sabe lo que Anna y yo pasamos por muchos años.-

-Tal vez no, pero Ariana era mi hija-

La castaña sintió una irracional furia el escuchar salir el nombre de su madre de la boca de su abuelo.

-¡NO! UN PADRE NO ABANDONA A SU HIJA A SU SUERTE, NO LA DEJA A PESAR DE HABER COMETIDOEL PEOR DE LOS PECADOS. O CASO JUSTIN DRALLE ME OLVIDO A NOCHE POR HABER ESCAPADO DEL COLEGIO… ¡NO!- grito colérica

-Lo sé. Y me arrepentiré eternamente. Cometí el peor error de mi vida.-

-Y QUE HAY DE ANNA Y DE MIA. TAMBIEN NOS OLVIDO. LA MAYORIA DE LAS CARTAS DE MI MADRE HABLABAN DE NOSOTRAS, INCLUSO CONTENIAN FOTOS. ERES LA PEOR PERSONA DEL MUNDO…¡¡TE ODIO!! NOS IGNORASTE.-

- No las ignoré Kyra. En mi testarudez y mi enojo con mi hija, guarde todas y cada una de sus cartas sin leerlas. No sabía que tenía dos nietas, no sabía que ustedes existían. Ni siquiera después de la muerte de Ariana no tuve el suficiente coraje para abrirlas. Fue hasta hace dos años que reuní el suficiente valor, fue cuando me di cuenta de mi error. Un error de la misma magnitud que el que había cometido hacia años al dejas a Ariana a su suerte.- se voz era serena, pero su expresión reflejaba profundo dolor, su rostro estaba surcado por la edad. De sus ojos cayo una lagrima que rodo por la torcida nariz y cayó en la túnica.- Lo siento-

La ojiazul se quedo sin palabras, no esperaba que le dieran la razón y mucho menos esperaba que las palabras de su abuelo tuvieran tanta lógica. Estaba arrepentido, la pregunta ahora era diferente ¿Seria más grande el orgullo de la castaña? ¿El rastro de sangre que la seguía algún día desparecería para poder perdonar?

-No espero que me perdones ahora mismo- dijo su abuelo como si le leyera la mente.- no merezco tu perdón, solo te pido comprensión. La decisión de perdonar será tuya. Quiero rectificar mis errores y enmendar el daño que cause. Pensé lo que me dijiste ayer, que yo soy la causa de que seas infeliz y que seas fría y cerrada. Y es cierto y quiero arreglarlo, quiero que vuelvas a ser feliz y a sentir calor en tu interior.-

Esto dejo aun más sin palabras a la castaña. Su abuelo se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió con cuidado y antes de salir esbozo una triste sonrisa. El cuerpo se le quedo helado, el parecido que tenia Dumbledore con su hija Ariana era más que asombroso en ese momento. La sonrisa que se acababa de dibujar era igual a la que constantemente se dibujaba en la cara de Ariana después de recibir la última carta de su padre. Era una sonrisa sincera, pero el sentimiento no era lo suficientemente fuerte para que la sonrisa fuera más intensa. Los ojos estaban inmutados en una expresión de dolor. Los ojos azules, herencia de Albus Dumbledore a su hija y posteriormente a su nieta. El director salió del cuarto sin darse cuenta de la expresión de horror que se formaba en la cara de la castaña a medida que más cosas iban saliendo a la luz en su mente. El rastro de sangre que la seguía no solo era el recuerdo que cargaba de sus difuntos padres, era la herencia genética que cargaba de su abuela y su madre, era un constante recordatorio en su mente. Una alarma que, apartar de ahora, se encargaría de recordarle el pecado de su abuelo; el triste cuento en el que vivía. La sombra detrás de la grandeza de Albus Dumbledore, la muerte de sus padres. Cada vez que se viera al espejo vería los ojos azules de su abuelo. La herencia genética, el rastro de sangre.


	6. Capitulo 5: Un Paseo Por La Soledad

Capitulo 5

Un rayo de sol se coló por las cortinas y le dio de lleno en la cara. Despertó ante la molestia de la luz. Jessica se había levantado ya y su cama estaba vacía, Anna la miraba desde la suya. Su mirada escrutaba el rostro de la castaña; hacia un día que había salido del hospital muggle. Ese día en la mañana hacia sido dada de alta con la nariz "arreglada" por los muggles. Más tarde fueron directo a San Mungo, para que la arreglaran de verdad. En San Mungo habían curado la fractura en un movimiento de la varita, había dicho que el golpe del hechizo de Victorie se curaría en poco tiempo y que no había nada que pudieran hacer. Así que a pesar de que habían arreglado los desperfectos de su nariz, Kyra aun tenía derrames en los ojos por el golpe y las mejillas levemente amoratadas. Si bien la relación con Anna no era la debida, por lo menos se empezaron a aceptar la una a la otra y respetarse. Se sentó en la cama levemente mareada, y volteo a ver a su hermana.

-Es extraño verte así, es como verme morada- dijo Anna. Ambas rieron ante el comentario, era bueno reír después de todo.

-Tengo hambre, vamos a desayunar.- dijo Kyra levantándose

-Jajá tu siempre tienes hambre.- respondió Anna.

Bajaron a desayunar y luego regresaron a su cuarto. Los mellizos habían ido a la escuela y Leo al trabajo. Ese día Anna haría maletas para regresar a Hogwarts, y Kyra debía decidir qué hacer. Se encontraba muy confundida, por un lado había un parte de ella que quería regresar y conocer mejor a sus nuevos amigos, tratar de llevarse mejor con Dumbledore. Pero también había otra que quería salir corriendo lo más posible, huir de todo y más aun de su abuelo. Ambas partes se debatían por igual, ambas opciones tenían sus pros y sus contras. Si regresaba a Hogwarts, era meterse en la boca del lobo y sobre llevar el hacho de que el hombre que dejo morir a sus padres vivía en ese mismo castillo y era su abuelo; sin embargo cavia también la posibilidad de mejorar la relación con él y hacer una amistad que durara. Pero la idea de irse era igual de buena para ella, significaba olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo, rehacer su vida como ella quisiera; la desventaja se veía en la posibilidad de que el pasado la acosara constantemente, torturándola, que la herida nunca cerrara solamente la estaría ignorando. Tenía que tomar una decisión rápido o el tiempo la tomaría por ella. Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos que no noto que Anna había salido del cuarto, ahora estaba sola, recostada en la cama pensando. Se levanto y miro por la ventana, hacia un día soleado, cosa rara en Transilvania, era un buen tiempo para salir a caminar. Se vistió y peino y salió a caminar por la ciudad. Todo la llenaba de felicidad, estaba de vuelta en casa. Caminó sin darse cuenta por donde iba, llego hasta el centro de la ciudad; una distancia considerable, pero que importaba. Giro en la avenida principal y se encontró con la entrada mágica a su escuela, una escuela muggle que había sido clausurada. Sintió curiosidad por sus viejos compañeros y entro por la torcida puerta, de allí tomo el primer pasillo y luego se dirigió a l jardín, donde estaba la entrada; una pequeña puerta de 60 cm de alto. En dicha puerta había que tocar la parilla con la varita, en ese momento se abre y se entra, como si fuera un trasportador. Esto conducía a un pequeño pueblo mágico donde se encontraba la escuela.

Camino por el pintoresco pueblito, preguntándose por que su familia no viva allí en vez de en la Transilvania muggle. Llego por fin al edificio, el nombre de la escuela estaba forjado en metal por encima de la reja de metal. El edificio se erguía por medio de magia como muchos otros, era alto, mínimo 7 pisos y tenia desniveles y habitaciones sobresaliendo de las paredes. No tenía una forma definida ya que sus habitaciones cambiaban de lugar cada día. Kyra recordaba que dicha cualidad hacia que fuera un tanto difícil encontrar las aulas cada nuevo día de clases, pero a pesar de todo era muy divertido ir por los pasadizos de la escuela. Se acercaba la hora de la salida. Los alumnos regresaban a su casa pera volver al siguiente día. No era un internado como Hogwarts, los alumnos podían volver a ver a sus familias cada día. Se dio la vuelta y camino derecho, la plaza estaba justa frente a la escuela, el mejor punto estratégico para los comercios por obvias razones. Se sentó en la fuente, justo en el centro de la plaza, a esperar. Pondría como escusa que venía a ver a sus hermanos que estudiaban allí, así no tendría que aceptar que extrañaba solo un poco a sus molestas e inmaduros compañeros. Pronto la campana de la escuela sonó y los alumnos salieron despavoridos al cabo de cinco minutos. Había tantas caras conocidas, tanto de su grado como de otros. Todos corrían a los establecimientos de la plaza y a sentarse en las mesas, bancas e incluso en la fuente. Pero la castaña pronto se percato de que muchos la miraban extrañados, y cuchicheaban cosas como: "¿Qué hace aquí?, "¿Por qué tenía que regresar?, ¿Se quedara por mucho tiempo?, Allí está la rara otra vez." Kyra sabía que nunca había sido de lo más apreciada por sus compañeros, pero no sospechaba ser despreciada. Se mantuvo serena a pesar de todo, estaba acostumbrada a la soledad y no se doblegaría ni perdería los estribos por un montón de adolecentes estúpidos. Se levanto de la fuente con toda calma y busco con la mirada a los mellizos. Pronto los encontró con un grupo de amigos, pero al verlos rodeados de personar y sobretodo verse felices, decidió abstenerse de llamarlos y siguió su camino de regreso a casa. Regreso por donde había venido y en un instante se encontró de nuevo en la escuela muggle abandonada. Salió y camino a casa, mientras caminaba pensó en sus amigos en Hogwarts. Sirius, James, Remus, Lily y Peter eran los primeros amigos que tenia, ellos la habían aceptado sin importarles su forma de ser. Ellos no la habían tachado de rara, y lo que es mas, Lily la había defendido. Las cosas tomaban un nuevo sentido ahora; que era más fuerte, la necesidad de tener a alguien o querer apartarse de su abuelo. Podía regresar a Hogwarts con su hermana, esa sería una forma de empezar de nuevo; una nueva escuela, un país diferente, amigos. Apresuro el paso para tener tiempo de hacer su maleta, hacia mucho que no se sentía así, estaba emocionada. Llego y subió corriendo a su cuarto saco su ropa y materiales que habían traído de Hogwarts, los puso en su baúl lo más rápido que pudo. Termino en menos de lo que esperaba, Dumbledore llegaría antes de la hora de la comida. Respirando agitadamente se sentó en la cama sonriendo, le divertía estar emocionada. Una parte de ella decía que era algo tonto y eso hacía que fuera aun más gracioso. Se levanto lentamente y se miro en el espejo, su sonrisa era radiante, estaba contenta, contenta como hacía mucho no estaba. Sus ojos no eran fríos, ni siquiera sereno, no, sus ojos reflejaban un brillo diferente. Un brillo extraño para ella, algo que le era desconocido, pero muy agradable. La castaña nunca había sido fea, es más, era muy hermosa, pero sonriendo se veía aun mejor. La puerta se abrió y Kyra se giro sobresaltada a ver quién era, con una ligera sonrisa aun en los labios. Se sorprendió al ver a su abuelo parado frente a la puerta, mirándola y sonriendo. Un nuevo sobresalto la tomo, sus sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos, eran iguales a los que Kyra acababa de ver en el espejo. Pero no se molesto, no siento nada, ni rencor, ni dolor, ni tristeza; todo era normal. Dumbledore se dio media vuelta, Kyra tomo su baúl y lo siguió. Anna los esperaba al pie de la escalera, ansiosa por regresar a Hogwarts. Toda la familia estaba allí. Era extraño partir de nuevo, pero esta vez lo hacía por convicción propia. Desde ahora ya no sería la máscara que había creado desde la muerte de sus padres, desde ahora seria ella misma. No mas caminar sola, ahora ya tenía con quien caminar.


	7. Capitulo 6: ¿Amigos? El Amor Es Ciego

Capitulo 6

Sirius

-¡YA LEVANTATE, NO TENEMOS TODO TU TIEMPO!-

Hubo tres golpes en la puerta de mi habitación y luego silencio. Era primero de Septiembre, cuando me des aletargué y me di cuenta de que día era me levante corriendo y me vestí lo más rápido que pude. Cuando estuve listo baje a desayunar, abajo Régulus terminaba una tostada francesa; por supuesto para mí ya no quedaban.

-Busca algo que desayunar rápido o te vamos a dejar- dijo fríamente mi madre.

Busque en la alacena una caja de cereal y me serví en un plato, comiendo lo más rápido que pude. Lo mejor era no hacer enojar a mi madre en ese momento o acabaría arruinándome el día de regreso a Hogwarts. Empezaría mi quinto año en Hogwarts, volvería a ver a mis amigos y más que nada saldría para estar otro año fuera de esa prisión a la que llamaba casa. Cuando termine subí a mi cuarto a terminar de empacar. Termine y baje con mi baúl listo, Régulus ya estaba en la chimenea baúl en mano.

Al poco tiempo llegaron mis padres con capas de viaje, innecesarias ya que viajaríamos por red flu a una chimenea cercana a la estación de King Cross y de allí solo caminaríamos a la estación. El primero en irse por supuesto fue Régulus, seguido de mis padres, por ultimo y como siempre, yo. Entre en la chimenea y en un par de segundos estaba en una vieja casa polvorienta, que usábamos cada año para llegar a King Cross y hacer viajes a Londres. Mis padres y hermano ya habían salido por la puerta principal así que me apure a seguirlos jalando de mi baúl. A pocas cuadras estaba la estación, un edificio muy amplio y grande.

Caminamos hasta el muro entre el andén 9 y 10 y cruzamos para llegar al andén 9 y ¾. En un instante, después de cruzar el muro, ya me encontraba frente al enorme tren escarlata; rodeado de alumnos y padres despidiéndose. Como cada año, después de enterarse de que había quedado en Gryffindor, mis padres me ignoraron, concentrándose en mi perfecto hermano Régulus. Vague por el andén en busca de los merodeadores, mis amigos. Pronto la familiar voz de Remus capto mi atención, estaba a tan solo unos metros de mi hablando con un joven un tanto más bajo que yo y de gafas, James.

-Que hay chicos- dije acercándome a ellos.

-Hola Sirius- dijeron casi al unisonó.

-¿Qué tal el verano?- pregunte.

-Bien, bien, un poco aburrido- respondió James.

-Bien, con algunos inconvenientes, ya saben la luna me puede llegar a alterar un poco. ¿Y qué tal tu verano, Sirius?- dijo Remus.

-Ya saben, como siempre. Miren, allí viene Peter.-dije mirando al chico que se aproximaba a nosotros. El verano no lo había alterado, salvo por su tamaño, se veía más alto. Pero su cara, seguía igual.

-¿Qué hay Peter?- dijo James al ver a Peter.

-Hola chicos ¿Co-como están?- pregunto Peter.

-Todo bien -respondí -¿Cómo ha…-

Mis palabras se perdieron junto con mi mente, mis pensamientos y el sentido de la realidad. Por el andén caminaba un ángel, o lo más parecido a uno. Su cuerpo y todo de ella era perfecto. Toda conexión con el mundo se pedio en mi, sentía como volara, tan ligero como el aire, mi cuerpo, lo que yo pensara o hiciera no importaba, la vida podía pasar con solo verla caminar. Su cabello castaño caoba ondeaba al paso que andaba por el pasillo; sus ojos azules, profundos e intensos, recorrían distraídamente el andén; su piel era blanca y lisa, suave; su cuerpo era simplemente perfecto e indescriptible, perfectamente proporcionado en cada lugar. Escuchaba a lo lejos las voces de mis amigos diciendo mi nombre, pero no los escuchaba, no, toda mi concentración, mi mente, yo mismo me encontraba con ella.

El corazón me dio un vuelco al ver que se dirigía hacia mí y peor aun cuando la pude reconocer. Era sorprendente lo mucho que podía cambiar una persona en cuestión de tres largos meses. La última vez que la había vista había sido un mes antes de salir de cursos, ella había tenido que salir un mes antes por problemas familiares. Hacía tres meses que no veía a mi mejor amiga, pero ahora estaba frente a mí caminando como una diosa, despertando en mi nuevos sentimientos, o tal vez solo despertando sentimientos dormidos.

Kyra Knight se había vuelto mi mejor amiga desde segundo año, había llegado de Transilvania ese año. Al principio todo había sido algo extraño, ella era algo, fría, pero después las cosas cambiaron. A finales de ese año ella se había sincerado con nosotros de muchas cosas de su pasado, revelando que era la nieta de Dumbledore, y Remus le había revelado su secreto. Desde entonces nos habíamos vuelto los mejores amigos. Pero ahora veía a Kyra con ojos diferentes, podía ser porque ella ahora estaba diferente, pero también sospechaba que desde antes la comenzaba a ver diferente.

-Hola chicos- dijo despreocupada al llegar a nosotros.

-¿Que hay Kyra?- dijo James.

-¿Qué tal todo?- pregunto Remus.

-Todo bien, ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?- pregunto mirándonos.

-Lo mismo de siempre-respondieron Remus, James y Peter, casi en un coro de voces.

-¿Y tu Sirius?- me pregunto, su vista se poso directamente en mi y en mis ojos grises. Una mirada intensa, y profunda, se sentía como si pudiera ver tu alma, descubrir hasta el último rincón de tu ser.

-Ehh….oohh…co- como siempre- respondí con trabajo. Me sentí de lo más estúpido, Sirius Black nunca había tartamudeado frente a una chica, jamás, a mi manera de ver las cosas era como un pecado. Las chicas debían de temblar bajo mi mirada y no viceversa, algo estaba mal, algo estaba muy mal. Las cosas no mejoraron cuando james se comenzó a burlar por lo bajo; sin embargo Kyra se limito a sonreírme dulcemente. El silbato del tren sonó, dando la primera advertencia de partida, así que los cinco subimos al tren a buscar un compartimiento. No fue difícil encontrar uno y fue cuando nos sentamos cuando recibimos la noticia de Remus. Ese año no viajaría con nosotros en el compartimiento pues había sido nombrado perfecto. Tras muchas burlas y risas de todos, salió del compartimiento.

Al poco tiempo se le unió la pelirroja de ojos esmeralda, Lily Evans. Nunca he tenido nada en contra de ella, sin embargo ella parecía odiarnos a casi todos los merodeadores, los únicos que se salvaban de su desprecio eran Remus y Kyra. A mí no me preocupaba en lo mas mínimo ser el centro de odio de Evans, pero las cosas para James eran diferentes pues el merodeador de gafas estaba enamorado perdidamente de la pelirroja. La pelirroja lo ignoraba olímpicamente y era fría con el pobre, no había comprendido nada de amores imposibles hasta ese momento que lo pensaba.

Kyra había despertado en mi algo muy fuerte, pero también algo imposible. Era mi mejor amiga y seguramente ella solo me veía como su mejor amiga, podría decirse que era especial para ella, pero como un amigo o un hermano y nada más. Kyra era de las chicas más codiciadas en la escuela, y uso la palabra codiciada por que es de las más correctas que se podía encontrar. Desde finales del año pasado Kyra había sido rondada por demasiados chicos de todos los años, pero ella se limitaba a rechazarlos cortésmente, ocasionalmente aceptaba alguna invitación a Hogsmade, pero nada pasaba de allí. No me imaginaba como estaría la competencia este año, ahora que Kyra se había vuelto una mujer en todos los sentidos y se encontraba mejor que nunca. La armoniosa risa de mi amiga me distrajo, james había contado un chiste o hecho algo gracioso que yo me había perdido.

-¿Qué sucede, Sirius? Hoy has estado muy distraído.- me pregunto Kyra

-Ohhh…nada, estaba pensando- mentí, sabiendo que la respuesta era que estaba enamorándome más de ella a cada segundo que pasaba y que se me quemaba el corazón sabiendo que no podíamos ser algo más.

-Mmm… pues has estado todo el viaje extraño, pero yo se que te va a alegrar…una visita a nuestro amigo Quéjiqus.- dijo la castaña levantándose de su asiento, me levante con ella. Qué bien me conocía, una visita a Snape seguro que me animaría. Ella salió del compartimiento y caminamos por el tren, James nos seguía, sonriendo y con la varita en alto. Llegamos a un compartimiento en donde se encontraba Snape, mejor conocido como Quéjiqus, con las tontas secuaces de Evans, Mcloud y Howard. Evans seguramente se encontraba con Remus en el compartimiento de los prefectos, no era sorpresa que la matada de Evans fuera prefecto. Kyra abrió la puerta del compartimiento y todos entramos.

-Largo de aquí- grito McLoud enseguida.

-Calma, Mcloud, estamos aquí por nuestro amigo Quéjiqus- dije adelantándome.

-Cállate Black, me largo.- dijo esta levantándose y saliendo empujando levemente a Kyra. Al instante la siguió Marianne Howard.

-A sí que nos han dejado solos Quéjiqus- dijo James.

-Cállate Potter, fuera de aquí o si no…-

- O si no que Snape, nos vas a pegar tus piojos- se burlo Kyra.

-Cállate Knight- grito el narizón sacando su varita. Una onda de ira me recorrió el cuerpo, no permitiría que el grasiento Snape le hablara así. Desenfunde mi varita y apunte a Snape en medio de los ojos.

-Es mejor que vayas cuidando tu forma de hablar Snape, si no quieres que tu boca sea la parte más limpia de tu cuerpo.- dije sin disimular ni un poco el odio que sentía hacia él. Snape saco su varita también, pero lo mismo hicieron Kyra y James; Peter solo observaba.

-Muy valiente de tu parte Black, tres contra uno- dijo Snape sarcásticamente.

- Jajá, yo podría solo contra ti Quéjiqus sin una mano y con los ojos vendados.- dije

Snape comenzaba a ruborizarse de enojo, lo que hacía más divertido molestarlo. En un momento más estaría total mente ruborizado, o al menos lo que el color verdusco de su piel le permite, ese momento era el momento de un limpia retirada con un simple hechizo. Levanté mi varita para petrificarlo o algo así, pero Kyra se me adelanto y sin pronunciar palabra como muchas veces hacia logro inmovilizar a Quéjiqus. Pude ver cada sutil movimiento de su cuerpo y se su varita, a la vez que algo en mi pecho crecía. Mi mente volaba fuera de mi cuerpo y se expandía, todo mi ser se concentro en ella, perfecta.

Kyra

La luz del sol me despertó, abrí los ojos lentamente. "1° de Septiembre" fue el primer pensamiento que recorrió mi mente. El día de regreso a Hogwarts, aun puedo recordar el primer día que llegue a la escuela de magia y hechicería; mi forma de pensar era completamente diferente a la de ahora, incluso yo misma era diferente. Me levante de la cama y me vestí y baje a desayunar, abajo mis "hermanos" (quienes en verdad son algo así como mis primos) ya estaban desayunando. Yo me les uní después de saludarlos y de mas, a poco rato también Anna bajo a desayunar. La relación con ella también había cambiado desde que llegue a Hogwarts, tal vez ya no éramos tan hostiles con la otra, pero seguíamos peleado con frecuencia, claro está que siempre arreglábamos las cosas. Aunque está mal que yo lo diga, Anna no se atrevía ya a sacar la varita cuando peleábamos o discutíamos, siempre era yo la ganadora. Ella en Rumania había aprendido a resolver las cosas sacando su varita, pero con el tiempo había aprendido que las cosas o eran así, con el tiempo y varias horas de castigo en Hogwarts.

Terminamos de desayunar y nos encaminamos a la chimenea, viajaríamos a Londres por medio de polvos flu y luego caminaríamos a la estación de King Cross. Así lo hicimos y en menos de media hora ya nos encontrábamos en King Cross y en el andén 9 y ¾. Todo se encontraba como los años anteriores, lleno de padres y estudiantes, el humo del tren nublaba un poco la visión. Caminamos Anna y yo al tren escarlata, ella fue directa a sus amigos Slythering y yo fui en busca de los merodeadores. No fue difícil encontrarlos, cerca del tren platicando. Los vi desde lo lejos antes de acercarme, habían cambiado después de no haberlos visto en tres meses, pero la mayoría eran cambios de altura y tal vez un poco en su cara. Finalmente habíamos cumplido todos 15 años, James estaba un poco más alto, Remus también, y sus caras habían cambiado un poco, Peter seguía igualita, tal vez un poco más alto. Pero el que mas había cambiado era Sirius, su cabello negro estaba largo hasta los hombros, en un corte que le quedaba muy bien, era el más alto de todos. Todo del llamaba mi atención, todo me incitaba a mirarlo, su blanca piel, sus ojos grises, su cabello azabache. Por cerca de lo que pareció una eternidad, aunque solo haya sido un segundo, el era lo único en mi mente lo veía diferente, había cambiado algo en él y algo dentro de mí. Pronto me descubrí a mi misma mirando a mi mejor amigo con cara da idiota, actué lo más normal que pude y camine hasta donde estaban ellos. Trate de parecer lo mas distraída posible, tratando de ocultar el tiempo en el que mi mente se dejo llevar por la fuerza que Sirius irradiaba sobre mí. Camine mirando a todos lados, pero nada parecía importante. Llegue hasta ellos tratando de parecer lo más normal.

-Hola, chicos- dije, bueno eso había sonado normal.

-¿Que hay Kyra?- dijo James.

-¿Qué tal todo?- pregunto Remus.

-Todo bien, ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?- pregunte mirándolos a todos, aunque me detuve una decima de segundo en Sirius, volví la mirada en seguida, no podía darse cuenta.

-Lo mismo de siempre-respondieron Remus, James y Peter, casi en un coro de voces.

-¿Y tu Sirius?- pregunte mirándolo directamente; grave error, mi mirada se fundió en la suya, no pude evitar dejar de mirarlo hasta que contesto.

-Ehh….oohh…co- como siempre- Respondió, su manera de responder me preocupo, probablemente se había dado cuenta de mi manera de mirar y se había sentido incomodo. Me sentí horrible en ese momento, por una tonta mirada nuestra amistad se podía arruinar, sabiendo de antemano que Sirius nunca se fijaría en mi, su mejor miga. Nunca sería nada más para el que su amiga, el chico más guapo y popular no se fijaría en mí. El estaba acostumbrado a toda la atención de las niñas que se morían por él. Y sin duda yo no soy de esa clase de chicas, y nunca lo seré.

James comenzó a reír, probablemente yo me había perdido algo que le producía gracia, pero parecía ser el único que había captado algo pues era el único que reía. Sirius por el contrario tenía cara de frustración, una cara que nuevamente me hizo sentir cosas en el estomago y me limite a sonreírle. Sonó el ultimo pitido y todos subimos al tren y buscamos un compartimiento vacio, Remus tenía que irse por ser seleccionado prefecto y tras burlas de todos se marcho. El tren comenzó a andar, logre ver que Lily, mi mejor amiga, se le unía a Remus como prefectos. Sirius miraba a su ventana, perdido en el paisaje; sus ojos grises destellaban, todo era perfecto toda idea se perdió. Para disimular los segundos perdidos observe a James, seguramente estaría haciéndose el gracioso y haciendo a Peter reír, y así era. James se encontraba haciendo dibujos en el aire de la cara de Snape con la varita, eran dibujos muy graciosos y divertidos, había escenas en las que Quéjiqus se encontraba lavándose el cabello, cosa imposible. Me reí con ganas, eran dibujos muy buenos; el coro de risas pareció sacar a Sirius de du ensimismamiento. Miraba confundido y distraído, se había perdido de las imágenes de James.

-¿Qué sucede, Sirius? Hoy has estado muy distraído.- le pregunte, con la sospecha que me mataba por dentro de que por alguna razón se halla dado cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo por él y se sintiera mal.

-Ohhh…nada, estaba pensando- respondió, eso no respondía a mis pregunta y mis dudas y si bien las hacia mayores, ¿estaría pensando en mi? Sin embargo la respuesta parecía bastante obvia, Sirius nunca pensaría en m. Seguramente estaría pensando en las chicas con las que se beso el verano o a las que se ligaría este nuevo año; seguramente pensaba imponer un record de la persona con mas citas en un año. Tenía que tragarme el dolor y seguir. Pero aun así Sirius parecía preocupado por algo.

-Mmm… pues has estado todo el viaje extraño, pero yo se que te va a alegrar…una visita a nuestro amigo Quéjiqus.- dije levantándome de mi asiento. Lo conocía y sabia que esto lo animaría, y así fue. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro así como en el de James, los tres salimos del compartimiento en busca del grasiento de Snape. Caminamos por el tren, en busca del compartimiento de Snape. No fue cosa de buscar mucho, lo pudimos encontrar rápidamente, en este se encontraban Snape y cosa extraña Victorie McLoud y Marianne Howard. Seguramente Lily había sido elegida prefecta como Remus. Entre en el compartimiento. La primera en reaccionar fue la estúpida de McLoud.

-Largo de aquí- grito

-Calma, McLoud, estamos aquí por nuestro amigo Quéjiqus-dijo Sirius adelantándose de mí.

-Cállate Black, me largo.-dijo Victoria después, levantándose y saliendo. Pude notar algo extraño en la manera en como miraba a Sirius, era algo extraño, cierta clase de atracción. Enseguida sentí enojo, odio ira. Al salir la empuje levemente, era imposible contenerme.

-Así que nos han dejado solos Quéjiqus- dijo James.

-Cállate Potter, fuera de aquí o si no…-

- O si no que Snape, nos vas a pegar tus piojos- me burle una vez que me recupere de la oleada de enojo.

-Cállate Knight- me grito el grasiento narizón. Mas rápido de lo que yo pude hacerlo, Sirius saco su varita y apunto a Snape.

-Es mejor que vayas cuidando tu forma de hablar Snape, si no quieres que tu boca sea la parte más limpia de tu cuerpo.- respondió Sirius con voz fría y demostrando un profundo y nada reprimido odio. Snape saco su varita, pero lo mismo hicimos James y yo sin perder ni un segundo.

-Muy valiente de tu parte Black, tres contra uno- dijo Snape sarcásticamente.

- Jajá, yo podría solo contra ti Quéjiqus sin una mano y con los ojos vendados.- dijo Sirius con una leve risa.

Snape estaba a punto de estallar, podía ver odio reflejado en su cara. Cada vez que lo llegábamos a "visitar" se reacción era la misma. Su ceño estaba tan fruncido que sus cejas formaban una línea continua. Mire a Sirius de reojo, una pequeña sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su cara, sabía que Snape odiaba que Sirius se burlara. Era cuestión de segundos que Snape atacara, una oleada de paranoia me recorrió de pies a cabeza. ¿Que pasaba si Sirius por alguna razón estaba descuidado o distraído y Snape conseguía atacarlo con alguno de sus hechizos raros? Tenía que adelantarme al movimiento de Snape. Tan rápido como me fue posible levante la varita pensando fuertemente en el hechizo que iba a realizar. Snape quedo paralizado.

Sirius estaba a salvo, a pesar de que Snape no significara una gran amenaza. El narizón callo de lado azotando con el suelo. Enseguida estallaron las risas de James Peter y Sirius, uniéndose pronto la mías. La tensión dentro de mí se disipo. A pesar de no tener movimiento podía verse el poco color ruborizado de Quéjiqus, enojado y rabioso.

Sirius

Una vez que Kyra inmovilizo al narizón insolente, todos reímos. Esperamos hasta salir del compartimiento para realizar el contra encantamiento. Regresábamos a nuestro compartimiento cuando nos topamos con un grupo de alumnos de Gryffindor de sexto, todos miraron a Kyra cono si miraran a una presa. Dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento, como es natural me llene de ira y apresure el paso a nuestro propio compartimiento empujando levemente a Kyra. Me enfurecía la manera en que los demás la miraban. Incluso cuando solo pensaba en ella como i mejor amiga, me enojaba que los demás la miraran de manera extraña, sabía que muchos de ellos lo que querían era un faje rápido con ella, no podía permitir que la lastimara. Mas sin embargo ahora que yo mismo la miraba diferente me enfurecía que los demás la miraran de esa manera, y cada segundo estaba más seguro de que si algún día cualquier imbécil la lastimaba, los días del tarado terminarían en ese mismo instante.

Kyra noto que la estaba empujando y apresurando el paso y llegando al compartimiento me miro extraño.

-¿Qué te sucede Sirius, pro que me empujabas?- pregunto medio molesta y medio curiosa, sus ojos azules me escrutaban, y sentía como si me traspasaran el alma.

-Nada, solo que, ¿no viste como te miraban esos de sexto?- dije disimulando con todas mis fuerzas la preocupación real que sentía para que pareciera solamente la de una amigo preocupándose por su amiga.

- La verdad no, ¿pero que tiene?- dijo completamente despreocupada. Obviamente ella no se daba cuenta de sus intenciones, algo en mi interior iba a estallar.

-Pues que solo son unos aprovechados con malas intenciones y yo….no…. no quiero que nada malo te pase...ehh… soy tu amigo y me preocupo por ti- dije. Me comenzaba a sudar un poco la frente, sentía que acababa de echar todo a perder, se daría cuenta de lo que sentía y se sentiría mal, la amistad seguro se terminaría, todo estaba perdido.

-Gracias Sirius, eres un gran amigo.- Dijo dedicándome una sonrisa y tomando mi mano. Todo se me ilumino y a la vez sentí un hueco en mi interior. Su suave mano en contacto con la mía provoco chispas en mi interior, la calidez de su blanca sonrisa de iluminaban, y sin embargo todo se reducía a su amigo. No entendía que yo no lo que quería solo para amiga, era más para mí, yo la quería como mi todo ahora, todo lo importante para mí.

El tren llego a la estación y bajamos. Nos dirigimos al colegio en los carruajes, una vez que llegamos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas mesas. Kyra se volvió el centro de las miradas de la mayoría de los chicos de todos los grados y todas las casas. Ella parecía no darse cuenta, y lo mejor era eso, pero no podría evitar que en todo el año no saliera con nadie, eso me carcomía por dentro. Este sería un año difícil.


	8. Notas Merodeadoras

Notas Merodeadoras I

Diario de James Potter

1 de Octubre 1975

Nota: Espero que Sirius nunca se entere de la existencia de este libro o seré su burla para toda la vida…. (_Jajá muy tarde James- jajá nota de Sirius)_

Hacia un mes que las clases habían comenzado, para los demás las clases eran un tanto pesadas, pero por supuesto no para nosotros, los merodeadores. Nadie podrá discutirme que éramos los alumnos más populares, inteligentes y valientes de todo el colegio. Que se puede decir de nosotros, primero era Remus, el sabelotodo del grupo; Remus es alto, de ojos miel y cabello castaño... ah y olvide mencionar que es un hombre lobo, pero no se asusten, en su interior Remus, no es más peligroso que un tierno gatito. Pero bueno, luego esta Peter… que puedo decir de Peter, los merodeadores no la pasamos protegiéndolo de los estudiantes más grandes, pero lo vale pues es nuestro amigo, aunque es un poco hartarte que se la pase adorándome, aunque este mal que los diga. El siguiente es Sirius, mi amigo del alma, es como mi hermano; todas están muertas por él, el muy condenado es el galán del grupo, tiene a todas comiendo de su mano; pero sin embargo si corazón solo le pertenece a una Kyra (_te dije que no hablara de esto con nadie y tenias que escribirlo!!! Recordar darle una paliza a James),_ por fin entiende lo que yo siento cada vez que veo a Lily, pero que puedo decir, es mi mejor amigo. Luego esta Kyra, hay tanto que decir de ella, es mi mejor amiga, y también es como mi hermana, sucede que Kyra es la nieta de Dumbledore, el director, ella lego a la escuela en segundo y si soy franco entonces era un poco rara; pero bueno, ahora no lo es, ella tiene una hermana gemela, casi gemela llamada Anna que pertenece a Slythering, hay muchas cosas que diré de ella pero será más adelante. Luego estoy yo, James Potter, el más gracioso, guapo, inteligente, encantador y el mejor mago de todos. (_Tonto descerebrado y cabeza de ghoul de todos)._

Bueno el día estuvo bastante bien, desperté y baje a desayunar con los demás merodeadores. Luego tuvimos la primera clase, Transformaciones. Fue una clase bastante aburrida, vimos el encantamiento Lapifors, que convertía objetos en pequeños conejitos, ¿Me pregunto si servirá en una persona? Nota: Recordar probarlo en Quéjiqus. Fue un hechizo bastante sencillo y, después de convertir varias cosas en conejos y ganarnos un castigo, algo muy aburrido.

Luego tuvimos historia, la madre clase de la aburrición, a mi derecha tenia a Sirius, dormido y babeando, enfrente tenía a Peter que seguramente también dormía. A mi izquierda Remus había encantado su pluma para que escribiera la clase mientras el platicaba con Marianne Howard y se escribía con Kyra, que estaba dos bancas a la derecha de Sirius por medio de un pergamino encantado. _A claro no dices del amor perdido de Remus hacia Howard pero si tenias que decir del mío no!!! Recordar darle doble paliza a James._ A mi derecha estaba la idiota de Victorie McLoud, el segundo centro de odio de los merodeadores fuera de Snape. Yo por mi parte me encontraba observando a Lily Evans, la pelirroja me había atrapado desde hacía mucho tiempo, no puedo recordar exactamente cuando. Era algo extraño, porque ella parecía que me odiaba, pero yo se que siente algo por mí, como podría alguien resistirse a James Potter. La clase entera me la pase mirándola, de vez en cuando me voltee para ver a mis amigos, Sirius había dejado un mar de baba en la mesa, Remus había dejado de platicar con Marianne, pero seguía escribiéndose con Kyra. Me dio curiosidad de saber de que hablaban, yo mismo tenía un pergamino encantado, pero no podrá saber de qué platicaban pues cada uno tenía su sección.

Pera serles mas explicito explicare el pergamino, este es largo y está dividido en cuatro partes iguales, con nuestros nombres. El mío tiene los nombres de Kyra, Remus, Peter y Sirius, sería estúpido poner el mío y platicar conmigo mismo. Al la parte de atrás se puede platicar con todos a la vez. El pergamino su usa escribiendo sobre el sin tinta, inmediatamente se grabara lo que se dice y se podrá ver en el pergamino del que se está hablando. Era una manera muy practica de hablar entre clases y ayudar a Peter en los exámenes, solo que había que ser muy cuidadosos. El pergamino tenía dos palabras claves para podre escribir en él y para borrar su contenido, estas eran, "Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" para escribir y "Travesura Realizada" para borrar su contenido.

La clase termino y tuvimos clase doble de pociones con la morsa de Slughorn, nosotros huíamos particularmente de Slughorn, pues cada vez que lo veíamos nos invitaba a una reunión mas de "El Club de la Eminencias" una completa tontería. La clase fue como cualquiera otra salvo por el hecho de que las tareas aumentaban, pero así había sido en cada clase.

Más tarde fuimos a comer, fue algo interesante de ver. Desde que entramos Kyra se había vuelto el centro de muchas miradas, además de ser de las compañías a Hogsmade más solicitadas. Se podía ver la cara de enojo y frustración de Sirius, cosa que resultaba algo gracioso_ (ya verás cuan gracioso es cuando tu cara se estrelle con mi puño) _el pobre se enfurecía cada vez que Kyra recibía una nota o una carta, así como cuando los demás pasaban viéndola y la invitaban a salir. No había comida, desayuno o cena en la que Kyra no recibiera una nota, una carta o una invitación a salir. Sirius se encontraba enojado.

Esta comida fue especial para todos, primero porque yo conseguí un pequeño paso más con Lily. Sin darse cuenta, ella se sentó frente a mí y en el preciso momento en el que yo me acerque a tomar las papas asadas, ella también lo hizo. Nuestras caras quedaron a menos de un centímetro de distancia y nuestras manos estaban juntas. Ese momento paso como una eternidad, me encontré directo con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, su cabello rojo rosaba mi cara podía percibir un tenue olor a jazmín en ella. Desgraciadamente lo que para mí fue una eternidad, en realidad fue solo cuestión de segundos; luego ella re retiro y yo no tuve más opción que hacer los mismo. Pero como siempre tenía que arruinarlo con mi bocota _(qué bueno que por fin admitas que eres un boca floja James)_

-No tienes nada que agradecerme Evans, sé que eso fue magnífico para ti- dije.

-Por favor Potter, no seas ridículo- dijo en un tono frio como hielo.

- No tienes que fingir Evans, se que te mueres por mi- dije, en mi interior se que es así.

- Ja, no me hagas reír Potter, besaría un troll antes que salir contigo- dijo sarcásticamente Lily.

-Mejor no digas eso Lily, pera el caso es lo mismo.- dijo la entrometida de Victorie.

-Sera mejor que te calles, McLoud, esto es entre Evans y yo, o no querrás que Kyra te de una paliza como en segundo- amo recordar cuando Kyra le pateo el trasero a Victorie en un duelo, sigo riendo cada vez que lo recuerdo. Mayor fue mi risa cuando vi que el rostro de McLoud cambiaba a rojo, casi tan rojo como el cabello de Lily.

-Déjalo, Victorie, es un inmaduro- dijo Lily mirándome con enojo, luego se levantaron y se fueron.

-Hay James, tenias que hablar y arruinarlo- me dijo Kyra mientras tomaba un bocado de su comida.

En ese mismo instante paso algo de los más extraño. Junto a nuestra mesa paso Anna, la hermana gemela de Kyra. Ella también había cambiado, pero de manera diferente, ahora se podía notar más que nunca la diferencia entre Kyra y ella, fuera del color de cabello y ojos. Anna paso junto a nuestra mesa y justo cuando pasaba frente a Sirius esta le giño el ojo. Esto causo confusión en todos nuestros rostros, Kyra casi se ahoga con el bocado que tenía en la boca. Sirius también tenía cara de consternación, pero debajo se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

Notas en el pergamino mágico.

Kyra: Remus, ¿qué voy a hacer? No aguanto más!!

Remus: Ky, no sé qué decirte, Sirius es mi amigo tanto como tú lo eres, se que te sientes mal cada vez que lo ves con otras, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer salvo decirle lo que sientes…

Kyra: Eso nunca…primero muerta, no te das cuenta que él nunca se fijara en mi, para el soy solo su amiga. Nunca podrá verme como nada más, y menos con todas esas arpías rondando. El día que se lo diga, si no soy correspondida la amistad se arruinara.

Remus: Eso no lo sabrás Kyra hasta que lo intentes. Pero en fin… te conozco y sé que no se lo dirás, entonces lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarlo.

Kyra: Como si fuera tan fácil, pregúntaselo a James, ha tratado por cuatro años olvidarse de Lily… Incluso tu mismo, ¿has podido olvidar a Marianne?

Remus: Es diferente, Marianne no es mi mejor amiga y podría declárale mi amor cuando yo quisiera.

Kyra: Muy bien, el día en que tú le declares tu amor a Marianne yo se lo declarare a Sirius.

Remus: Eso no es justo.

Kyra: Claro que lo es, se que tu nunca le dirás a Marianne.

Remus; Lo hare, solo espero que tu cumplas tu promesa.

Kyra: Soy mujer de palabra, cuando no he cumplido mis promesas, pero sigo diciendo que nunca se lo dirás a Marianne. Un dementor comería flores entes de que tú le declares tu amor a Marianne Howard.

Remus: Entonces tenemos un trato Kyra Knight, el día que yo le declare todo a Marianne tu se lo dirás también a Sirius.

Kyra: Es un trato Remus.


	9. Capitulo 7: Similar No Es Lo Mismo

Capitulo 7

La castaña caminaba por uno de los tantos pasillos de Hogwarts, sola. Acababan de terminar de comer y para su suerte tenían una hora libre, pero también significaba una hora de sufrimiento. Era 1 de octubre, hacia un mes que había entrado a su quinto año de escuela. Todo había ido bien, hasta la hora de la comida de aquel día. Se encontraba platicando y comiendo cuando su hermana gemela, Anna, había pasado caminando frente a la mesa de Gryffindor. Lo malo no había sido el hecho de que Anna caminara frente a la mesa, lo terrible para Kyra había sido que justo cuando pasaba frente a Sirius, esta le había guiñado el ojos. Un guiño pequeño pero completamente perceptible. En ese momento la castaña perdió el apetito y salió del comedor, había corrido con todas sus fuerzas hasta encontrarse en un pasillo desierto donde poder pensar sin ser molestada. Camino y pronto su cerebro comenzó a procesar lo que había pasado. Le dolía cada vez que las demás miraban a Sirius, pero le dolía aun mas que Anna se viera interesada en el. Ella era su hermana y si antes no tenía posibilidad con Sirius, ahora menos. Anna era casi idéntica a la ojiazul, y no era la mejor amiga del pelinegro.

Mientras tanto Sirius seguía en el comedor, el ojigris pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar, Anna Knight le acababa de guiñar un ojo. No conocía muy bien a la gemela de Kyra, era de Slythering; algunas veces había escuchado a Régulus hablar de ella. Había veces que parecía que su hermano menor sintiera algo por ella, pero si era así no se lo diría a Sirius, lo más seguro por pena. Pero ese era un tema aparte, ahora todos sus pensamientos estaban en analizar. Seguramente Kyra lo había visto todo, seguro que sí, pero no sabría como reaccionaria. Anna era su hermana y a pesar que no fueran tan cercanas, seguía siendo su hermano. Porque otro lado, Anna significaba una salida, un escape a sus dolientes sentimientos. Tenían casi el mismo físico, se parecían mucho, obviamente Kyra tenía algo que Anna no que la hacía tan popular. Pero que importaba, Anna era lo más cercano a Kyra, que podría tener nunca. ¿Podría olvidar a Kyra con su hermana gemela? Aunque lo anterior sonara muy dramático y tele novelesco, era muy cierto. Anna significaba una válvula de escape, algo muy parecido a Kyra, lo más cercano a ella, su misma sangre, su mismo rostro.

Se encontraba sentada a la mitad del largo y solitario pasillo, pegada a una pared. Tenía la cara entre las rodillas y lloraba silenciosamente, su mundo se derrumbaba poco a poco centímetro a centímetro. Sus ojos azules estaban nublados por las lágrimas que caían pesadamente por sus mejillas, de vez en cuando un sollozo salía de su garganta. Unos pasos resonaron por el pasillo, primero eran pasos tranquilos, pero luego fue un trote que se dirigía a la castaña. Esta levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos miel de Remus que se encontraba en cuclillas frente a ella. Tenía cara de pena, sabia como estaba sufriendo la ojiazul, su mejor amiga estaba abatida y era su responsabilidad hacerla sentir mejor.

-Ky, no están tan mal las cosas, aun pue….- se cayó al ver la fría mirada que le dirigía Kyra, una mirada que podría congelar a cualquiera desde el tuétano de los huesos. Se quedo callado, no había nada que decir que no fueran mentiras; obviamente las cosas estaban muy mal, la hermana de Kyra acababa de coquetearle al gran amor de la castaña.

-No lo entiendo, Remus- dijo por fin la ojiazul.- Anna sabia un poco de lo que yo siento por Sirius, se lo dije unos días después de entrar a clases, ella se mostro indiferente. ¿Por qué hace esto?-

-Hay, Ky- suspiro el licántropo- no sé qué decirte, todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes-

El castaño abrazo a la joven, esta soltó pequeños sollozos. Hacía mucho tiempo que la ojiazul no se sentía tan infeliz. Sirius la había hecho feliz brindándole su amistad junto con la de los demás merodeadores, pero ahora se la quitaban súbitamente. Y la pregunta constante era ¿Por qué Anna lo hacía?

La semana paso, la castaña estaba deprimida y la situación entre los merodeadores estaba tensa. Sirius no parecía quiere tocar el tema de Anna frente a Kyra, por miedo a la reacción de ella, finalmente era su hermana. Sirius se sentía mal de salir con Anna, y no por que supiera lo que Kyra sabia por él, esto permanecía en la oscuridad para él y para todos menos Lily y Remus; no, el se sentía mal de Salí con la hermana de su mejor amiga. No podía prometer que las cosas salieran bien entre Anna y el y no quería lastimarla, pues Kyra se preocuparía por su hermana, además de que no podía asegurar nada ya que su corazón pertenecía a otra persona. Por otro lado Kyra se mostraba distante de Sirius, dispuesta a todo costo de olvidarlo. Como vez que estaban cerca Kyra sentía una mezcla de miles de sentimientos, dolor, felicidad todo un remolino inexplicable de emociones que le revolvían la cabeza. Quería correr y besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero sabía que eso era imposible, nunca podrá haber nada entre ellos. Kyra se mostraba especialmente hostil con su hermana gemela, aun no podía creer que su hermana le estuviera haciendo eso.

Remus y James se mostraban igual de confundidos y sin saber qué hacer, los merodeadores parecían partirse por la mitad, pero nadie podía decir realmente todo lo que sucedía en esos momentos. Para colmo James parecía particularmente insistente en salir con Lily, claro que ella lo cortaba tajantemente. Remus no sabía qué hacer, quería decirle a Marianne lo que sentía por ella, pero había tres obstáculos. Temía que al decirle a Marianne lo que sentía, Kyra se sintiera obligada a decirle lo que sentía a Sirius y que las cosas acabaran peor de lo que ya estaban; y por otro lado y más importante estaba el miedo a ser rechazado, lo dolía siquiera pensar en que Marianne lo cortara como Lily hacia con James, pero lo más importante de todo era su licantropía. Remus había estado consciente toda su vida de que posiblemente nunca podría tener una relación con nadie, y antes eso no le molestaba pero fue luego que se comenzó a enamorar de Marianne, ambos eran algo así como amigos, no muy cercanos pero amigos finalmente. Le preocupaba terriblemente al castaño lastimar de cualquier manera a Marianne, no solo de manera emocional, nunca podría ser alguien realmente constante, si no también de manera física; acercarse mecho emocionalmente con alguien, podría levantarle sospechas, tal y como había pasado con los merodeadores, podría tratar de descubrir a donde se dirigía por las noches cada mes y eso podría ser extremadamente peligroso.

Todo se volvió insoportable y sofocante tensión durante las semanas de octubre. Anna seguía coqueteando con Sirius, Sirius estaba mal porque sentía que traicionaba a su mejor amiga al salir con su hermana y sin embargo quería poder olvidar a Kyra, Kyra huía de Sirius pues no quería lastimarse más, pero estar lejos del pelinegro le hacía mal hacia que tenía que recurrir inmediatamente a Remus, Remus estaba preocupado por su amiga y por Marianne además que le preocupaba el curso que estaban tomando lo merodeadores al igual que James, James estaba muy insistente con Lily, pero cuando ella lo rechazaba se ponía de mal humos y entre mas mal humor tenia mas lo intentaba y mas intentarlo, mas mal humor. Todo era caos y para aumentar la presión la mañana del 26 de octubre en los tableros de anuncios de cada casa, se pego un cartel anunciando un baile de disfraces para celebrar el Halloween. Desde ese día todos los alumnos estaban en la busca de una pareja para el baila, como es obvio esto complicaba en muchas maneras las cosas para los merodeadores.

James estaba dispuesto a ir al baile con Lily fuera cual fuera el precio, sin embargo así como el no perdía la oportunidad para invitarla, Lily no perdía la oportunidad para rechazarlo en mil maneras diferentes. Remus tenía miedo de preguntarle a Marianne, ya no tanto porque lo fueran a rechazar si no por el hecho de que al hacerlo, Kyra tendría que decirle a Sirius lo que sentía por él y obviamente no era el momento , y Remus comenzaba a dudar si alguna vez lo habría. Sirius estaba indeciso, un baile así sería la ocasión perfecta para pedirle a Kyra que fuera y decirle lo que sentía, pero aun en su mente sonaba absurdo decirle a su mejor amiga que saliera con él y después declararle su amor; así que su opción era Anna, el escape perfecto. Kyra recibía diario invitaciones al baile, sin embargo no aceptaba ninguna, no pensaba asistir al baile, sin duda podría asistir con cualquiera de los que la habían invitado, había algunos que no estaban tan mal, tal era el caso de Frank Longbottom y otros más. Pero no se sentía bien estaba deprimida y seguramente asistir a un baile y ver a Sirius bailar con otras e inclusive con su hermana no la iba a animar.

La semana había pasado como un rayo, pero no para el pelinegro, la semana había sido una lenta y tediosa tortura. Había tomado una decisión desde hacía dos días, el miércoles, pero había cambiado de parecer cada hora. Justo en este momento tenia bien planteada su decisión, por lo menos hasta que algo lo hiciera cambiar de parecer, lo hiciera dudar. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, se encontraba esperándola fuera del aula. Estaba allí parado y tenía que hacerlo, era lo mejor. No importaba nada ya, tenía que tomar valor y decirle, era lo mejor para todos. De repente la vio salir y camino hasta ella. Era ahora o nunca, tenía que decirle…

Sábado en la mañana, Remus se despertó con renovados ánimos. Ahora estaba seguro de lo que haría, iría directo a ver a Marianne y la invitaría al baile, sabía que aun no sabía con quien ir y que probablemente no fuera, así que era perfecto. Todo estaba resuelto con Kyra y era un poco raro, pero así eran las cosas, todo solucionado. Ahora el único problema era que Marianne le dijera que no, ero tenia u plan que no podía fallar. Llegaría y le diría que si quería ir al baile, como amigos, y que se divertirían y de mas. Pero una vez que estuvieran en el baile buscaría el momento para decirle lo que sentía. Era el plan perfecto, salió del dormitorio una vez que se hubo vestido, James y Sirius ya se habían adelantado con Peter. Busco en la sala común y fue un alivio encontrarla sola sentada en un sillón, camino despacio, sintiendo como las manos le temblaban. Sentía una gran presión en el estomago pero a pesar de todo era un sensación agradable. Pronto ella levanto la mirada y le sonrió al ojimiel, ese era el momento….

Las clases continuarían con regularidad ese 31 de octubre hasta la hora de la comida, tiempo en el que se suspenderían las clases y los preparativos comenzarían. Ya solo les faltaba una clase a los merodeadores, historia, por supuesto nadie escuchaba al profesor Binns y todos platicaban emocionados sobre el baile. James miraba absorto a la pelirroja mientras rayaba distraídamente sus iníciales en una pergamino viejo. Se encontraba frustrado de tantas veces que Lily lo había rechazado, ahora el iría al baile con un estúpido de Ravenclaw de sexto. No se preocupo mucho, iría al baile con cualquiera y la observaría, seguro no tendría un buen rato con el tipo de Ravenclaw y ese sería su momento de captar su atención, era un buen plan. Siguió mirándola, que podía haber mal en él para que la ojiverde no le pusiera la mas mínima atención. Seguramente era que se estaba acostumbrando mucho a la mala compañía de Snape, si, seguro era eso. Estar con alguien tan atractivo y encantador como James la hacía sentir intimidad y por eso se portaba como se portaba. Aun así tenía que quitarle la mala costumbre de rondar al grasiento de Quéjiqus, James bien sabia que nada bueno saldría de esa amistad. Había algo en Snape, fuera del hacho que se odiaran mutuamente, que lo hiciera desconfiar mucho y que se pusieran los pelos de punta cada vez que los veía juntos. Dejo de preocuparse tanto y miro a su alrededor en busca de alguien con quien ir al baile, nadie podía resistírsele…

El pelinegro esperaba en el vestíbulo, su disfraz era el de un hombre lobo, a Remus le encantaría. Esperaba a su pareja, ya debería estar por llegar. Y pronto la vio llegar, bajaba las escaleras con gracia, alta de gran porte. Labios perfectos, nariz respingada; venia disfrazada de algo parecido a un muerto, tenía la piel más blanca de lo normal y ojeras, en algunas partes parecían fletarle trozos de carne, sorprendente lo que se podía lograr con la magia, pero a pesar de todo se veía muy bien, perfecto. Enseguida en lo único que pudo pensar era: Kyra, su piel, su cara, su cuerpo, su cabello ondeando en el aire cuando jugaba quidditch, sus ojos, su sonrisa. Ella no era Kyra y por más que se parecieran nunca podría serlo. El cabello rojizo de Anna ondeaba mientras bajaba y sin embargo no destellaba el mismo brillo que el de su hermana, le sonreía y sus labios y sus perlados dientes eran casi perfectos, pero no lo cautivaban como los de Kyra, sus ojos tenían cierto brillo, pero no eran como los profundos y azules del amor de su vida.

-¿Estás listo?- dijo Anna, incluso sus voces eran parecidas, pero simplemente no eran iguales, no era la voz angelical que retumbaba e inundaba sus sueños.

-Ehh… sí, claro- respondió el pelinegro.

Caminaron pasando por la puerta de entrada, la cual se abrió cuando tan solo estaba a unos pasos de ella. De ella salió una figura de la misma estatura de Anna y en un instante Sirius se encontró con "los ojos azules". Cautivadores, profundos; pero sin embargo nublados por unas gruesas lagrimas…

El cielo oscurecía, el sol se estaba poniendo frente al lago, dándole a este, al cielo y a los azules ojos de Kyra un tono anaranjado. Venia la puesta del sol y el término de otro día, otro pésimo día. Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, sus ojos se empañaban cada cinco segundos con nuevas gotas. Su nariz estaba roja como sus ojos, prueba de haber pasado horas allí sentada llorando. Ese era el punto más alejado del castillo y cerca del lago donde podía estar, y como todos estaban muy ajetreados preparándose para el baile, nadie se tomaba la molestia para caminar por allí. Había tomado la decisión de no ir al baile, se quedaría en el dormitorio leyendo, llorando y luego se dormiría. Una incursión nocturna a Hogsmade no estaría mal, pero por la noche no había nada que hacer más que asistir a uno de los dos pubs. Y dado que uno le pertenecía al hermano de su abuelo no era una buena idea y el otro estaba muy concurrido y si alguien la viera se daría cuenta de que era una estudiante y las consecuencias serian catastróficas. No tenía ganas ni siquiera de gastarle una broma al llorón de Snape, no tenia ánimos de nada. La luna se dejo ver baja en al cielo, prueba de que se hacía tarde, era luna creciente, en cerca de tres semanas seria luna llena. Hacía tres años que sabia del secreto de Remus, era un hombre lobo, y desde entonces los merodeadores habían buscado la manera de ayudarlo con sus transformaciones. Hacia un año habían descubierto en un libro de la sección prohibida, información acerca de los animagos y fue entonces cuando decidieron intentar volverse animagos para acompañar a Remus. Como animales Remus no los lastimaría y era un plan perfecto, pero aun no estaba listos para intentarlo, todavía no, pero ya casi. Kyra había soñado con convertirse en un animal de cuatro patas, rápido, feroz; pero en ese momento deseaba convertirse en un animal volador, así escaparía, volaría lejos, muy lejos. Se levanto y camino rumbo al castillo. En cuestión de segundos se encontró abriendo la puerta principal. Encontrándose con los ojos grises que había evitado últimamente, con los ojos que ansiaba tanto, los ojos que podría mirar hasta el fin del mundo…

-Ho…hola Ky, ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto el pelinegro. Se sintió completa y totalmente avergonzado, Kyra aun no sabía que había invitado a su hermana al baile.

-Bien, gracias- contesto fríamente la castaña. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sínico?

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Sirius. Las lágrimas en sus ojos le preocupaban, algo no estaba bien, también el tono frio de su voz era preocupante; seguro estaba enojada.

-Si, por que no habría de estarlo- respondió incluso más fría que la vez anterior.

-¿Estas enojada?, es porque llevo a Anna al baile- El pelinegro tomo del brazo a la castaña del brazo y la aparto de donde estaba su hermana, en busca de un poco de privacidad para poder platicar con su amiga.

-No, ¿por qué habría de estar enojada? ¿Por qué mi mejor amigo está saliendo con mi hermana? ¿Cómo podría eso enojarme?- dijo en un tono sarcástico y frio, casi hiriente.

-Clámate ¿quieres? No estoy saliendo con ella para lastimarte o algo parecido, me parece muy bonita y pues creo que estaríamos bien juntos, ¿no te parece que haríamos buena pareja?- dijo, aun sabiendo que todo era una completa y bien dicha mentira.

-No, ¿por qué tienes que hacer pareja con mi hermana? ¿Por qué no cualquier otra?-

- Porque me gusta tu hermana, ¿tienes algún problema?-dijo el pelinegro casi gritando.

-Si- contesto secamente la ojiazul.

- Pues sabes que no me importa, yo iré al baile con Anna te guste o no- dijo en un grito.

-¿No entiendo que le ves? ¿Que tiene ella que la hace tan especial?- dijo gritando casi tanto como Sirius, obviamente la intención era saber por qué Anna y no ella cuando eran idénticas.

-Pues ser que es bonita, incluso… ¡INCLUSO MAS BONITA QUE TU!- dijo enojado en ojigris, le dolía en el alma decir eso, pero era la única manera de hacerse a si mismo entender que Kyra no sería nunca para él.

- ¡SOMOS IGUALES, IDIOTA!- grito Kyra, las lagrimas amenazaban con derramarse, pero no podía dejar que la viera llorar, por más que sus palabras le desgarraran el interior.

-Lamento decepcionarte Knight pero no es así… Anna es mejor – sus propias palabras lo lastimaban, le dolía tener que decirle eso a Kyra, pues era una mentira, no había persona en el mundo más perfecta que ella.

-¿Q…Que dijiste?- tartamudeo la ojiazul, las palabras de Sirius la había lastimado tan profundo que ya no sabía que decir, su corazón, su alma, se rompían a tirones, se desgarraban. Se sintió vacía, sola.

-Me oíste bien, creo que tu hermana es mucho mejor que tu- dijo fríamente.

-¿Co…como puedes decir eso?...MALDITO HIPOCRITA DESGRACIADO. ME HAS VISTO LLORAR, ME HAS VISTO FURIOSA Y TODO POR CAUSA DE ANNA Y AUN ASÍ TE ATREVES A DECIR LAS PALABRAS EXACTAS QUE SABES ME HIEREN EN LO MAS PROFUNDO. TIENES AL VALOR DE DECLARAR ABIERTAMENTE QUE TE IMPORTO TANTO COMO EL GRASIENTO DE SNAPE, ¿QUE NUESTRA AMISTAD TE ES INDIFERENTE?- las lágrimas se precipitaban peligrosamente a punto de estallar.

-No… no es…- estaba avergonzado, no había medido la magnitud de sus palabras y ahora había arruinado todo.

-¡CALLATE! NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A ESCUCHAR, CREI QUE ERAS MI AMIGO, MI MEJOR AMIGO, MI HERMANO, NO SE… ERAS ALGUIEN MUY ESPECIAL PARA MÍ… PERO ACABAS DE DEMOSTRAR QUE TODO ESTO TE IMPORTA UN RABANO, QUE ASÍ SEA SIRIUS BLACK. POR FIN DEMUESTRAS TU HERENCIA BLACK, TAL VEZ ESTE SEA EL VERDADERO SIRIUS, UNO MAS DE LOS MEMBROS DE LA FAMILIA BLACK- todo lo dijo tan fríamente que el pelinegro sitio un escalofrió, pero no solo fue fría si no despectiva. Lo había lastimado tanto como él a ella.

Kyra corrió hacia la torre Gryffindor, lo más lejos que pudiera estar lejos de el mejor. Los dos se alejaron, con el corazón y el orgullo herido.

La castaña corrió hasta que pronto se encontró en la entrada de la señora gorda, para su suerte un alumno de primero iba saliendo así que sin importarle lo empujó y entro a toda velocidad. Los que se encontraban dentro la miraron confundidos, recorrió la sala con una rápida mirada y pudo reconocer dos mirada familiares y preocupadas. Lily y Remus la miraban preocupados, las lágrimas habían ganado y se derramaban por su cara. Tomo un respiro hondo y camino hacia ellos, ambos eran amigo así que no había necesidad de inútiles hostilidades. Al instante ambos preguntaron que había pasado. La castaña se tomo un minuto para respirar y tratar de calmarse, pero las palabras de Sirius un resonaban pesadamente en su cabeza. Comenzaba a relatar lo sucedido desde el momento en el que se encontraba en el lago cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entro el ojigris.

-Ky, no…no…- trataba de recobrar la respiración por haber corrido-

-Fuera de aquí…- dijo fieramente la castaña.

-No…no puedes correrme, necesito hablar contigo.

-LARGATE….NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER- grito la ojiazul sacando la varita instintivamente.

El ojigris hizo lo mismo pero solo como medio de defensa, no planeaba lastimarla más de lo que ya había hecho. Ambos se miraron por largo segundos.

-Kyra, tienes que escucharme…- dijo por fin Sirius.

-Ya te dije que no quiero volver a verte, vete si no quieres que se saque por la fuerza y lo hare así me expulsen. Por lo menos eso te mantendrá alejado.- dijo lo mas frio y seco posible.

El ojigris dio un paso pero la castaña le apunto directo en el pecho, lista para hechizarlo en cualquier momento. Sirius se sintió no sabía qué hacer, no estaba seguro de si Kyra lo lastimaría o no; tenía que correr el riesgo. Dio un paso, una luz roja salió de la varita de la castaña como un rayo. Salió disparado por el aire y cayó en una pequeña butaca haciéndola añicos y cortándose un brazo por el codo, una herida de aproximadamente cinco centímetros. Gotas granate derramaron en la alfombra cuando el pelinegro se levanto del suelo con la varita en alto. Dio dos pasos hacia la Kyra lo ms rápido que pudo pero al tercero volvió a salir volando, esta vez para golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Esta vez en vez de levantarse, furioso como estaba, lanzo un hechizo desde el suelo. Este tomo desprevenida a Kyra, y era tan potente que la castaña salió disparada por la sala común, impactándose con un taburete del otro lado de la sala, para luego caer al suelo. En el trascurso la ojiazul también había golpeado una lámpara y una mesa con libros, ambos había caído al suelo y en el caso de la lámpara se hizo añicos. Kyra cayó desgraciadamente sobre los restos de cristal de la lámpara y sobre los libros también.

Kyra se levanto, para luego volver a caer a cusa del dolor, tenía varios cortes en las manos y los brazos, incluso algunos de los cristales seguían enterrados en su piel. Tenía un gran corte en la pierna que iba desde su rodilla hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, no era muy profundo. También tenía un pequeño corte arriba de la ceja izquierda, no era muy largo pero era profundo. Remus y Lily fueron inmediatamente a ayudarla, Sirius el intento pero ambos lo fulminaron con la mirada. La castaña se levanto con trabajo y con ayuda de Lily y Remus se sentó en un sillón cercano. Sirius la miraba inmerso en preocupación.

-Podrías ahora si irte Black, el baile te espera; tu cita te debe de estar esperando- dijo fríamente Lily.

Esta vez Sirius no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces salió de la sala común, ocultando unas pequeñas lagrimas que salían por sus ojos.

El ojimiel y la pelirroja la llevaron sin demora con la señora Pomfrey que por estar apurada por ir a la fiesta no pregunto que había pasado. Solo curo cada una de las heridas de Kyra con hechizos, en cuestión de minuto la castaña estaba como nueva, físicamente claro. Regresaron los tres a la sala común, donde Marianne ya estaba esperando a Remus. Se veía muy bien, estaba disfrazada de momia, pero era un disfraz de momia algo incompleta que le daba aire de vestido de vendas, pero muy bien hecho, tenía el cabello sujetado por una venda en una coleta de caballo. Estaba maquillada, en general estaba muy bien y al ojimiel se le iluminaron los ojos al verla.

Lily y Remus le pidieron un momento a la Marianne para hablar con la castaña, tiempo que concedió de muy buena gana, en general a Marianne le agradaba la ojiazul y a esta la ojiverde. Kyra se calmo y luego les conto todo lo que había pasado, nuevas lagrimas surgían de sus ojos, mientras que sus amigos la miraban sorprendidos. Platicar de lo que había pasado le sirvió a la castaña para sentirse un poco mejor. Pero en su corazón seguía sintiendo ese gran vacío, que a medida que el tiempo pasaba, se hacía más grande. Al terminar se contarles lo sucedido a Remus y a Lily, la ojiazul se sintió, si no mejor, más tranquila. En eso la puerta de la sala común se abrió y James entro preocupado, busco rápidamente con la mirada a Kyra. Corrió hacia ella preocupado, aparentemente se había encontrado a Sirius en el baile, pero el castaño lo vi mal y cuando le pregunto lo único que pudo sacarle fue el nombre de la castaña. Remus le explico todo a James mientras Lily seguía consolando a Kyra, luego Remus y Marianne se fueron al baile a petición de la ojiazul, que no quería arruinarle la noche a nadie. Luego también se fue Lily pues seguramente su pareja la estaba esperando; el único que quedo fue James que no tenía una pareja como tal.

-No me voy a ir Ky, me voy a quedar contigo- dijo James rehusándose a quedar por milésima vez.

-James, no tienes por qué quedarte conmigo, menos cuando la fiesta esta allá abajo, ve a divertirte.- dijo también por milésima vez Kyra, habían tenido es discusión varias veces desde que la pelirroja se fue.

-No tengo pareja, no es que me vaya a divertir mucho.-

-Sabes perfectamente que no necesitas de nadie para divertirte.-

-Pero aun así no tengo pareja para bailar ni nada, Lily está con otro y prefiero estar aquí contigo que con cualquier niña boba que se la pase babeando al verme.- La ojiazul sonrió

-Claro, es mejor que no vayas, no queremos que haya heridos cuando la pista se llene de baba de cuando te vean llegar-

-Ja, muy graciosa, y tú ¿por qué no vas? Ignora el tarado de Sirius y a tu hermana, te la vas a pasar bien; es más, ven conmigo, nadie se esperara vernos llegar juntos y nos podemos divertir.-

-No es buena idea James, no me siento bien-

-No te tomes tan apecho las palabras de Sirius, las dijo porque estaba enojado, por supuesto que le importar, son los mejores amigos.-

-Las cosas ya cambiaron James, todo cambio…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ahh… debes de prometer que no se lo dirás a Sirius, James, prométemelo…. No se lo puedes decir a NADIE-

- Si, si, lo prometo- dijo levantado su mano.

-Bien, bueno pues lo que pasa es que, desde que….desde que comenzaron las clases, siento algo por Sirius, algo más que amistad-

-¿Qué?- una sonrisa apareció en la cara de James, eso significaba que los dos sentían lo mismo entre sí, todo se podía solucionar.

-Ya me escuchaste, estoy enamorada de Sirius Black… Pero James lo prometiste, no le puedes decir nada a nadie, menos a Sirius; ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es olvidarlo.-

El mundo se le fue a los pies al pelinegro, no le podía decir nada a Sirius de lo que Kyra sentía por él, pero tampoco le podía decir a ella lo que él sentía. Todo era una gran confusión, como podía alguien estar tan ciego.

-Bueno, sí que es una noticia, Ky, pero no importa, aun así vayamos al baile. Te sirve para despejar la mente, nos mantendremos lo más alejados posible de Sirius y de Lily. ¿Qué dices?-

-No me parece buena idea James-

-Vamos Kyra- si algo tenía James Potter es que podía ser muy persuasivo.

-No James, no quiero que me lastime más-

-Vamos, o si no… le voy a decir todo.-

-No te atreverías James Potter-

-No, la verdad es que no, pero por favor ven conmigo.-

Es menos de treinta minutos Kyra estaba disfrazada de vampiro y James de dementor, un dementor muy gracioso. Mientras bajaban al gran comedor le entro un ataque de pánico a Kyra, y dudo en seguir con eso, pero James la animaba a seguir. Era extraño como el castaño podía convencerla de hacer tantas locuras. Llegaron a las grandes puertas de roble, estas estaban decoradas con telarañas y calabazas flotantes. Una vez más la ojiazul dudo al tocar la puerta, atrás de esa puerta estaban todas las personas que alguna vez la habían lastimado, pero también las que la habían hecho muy feliz, las personas que la habían apoyado, las que la habían hecho llorar. Pero la única persona en la que pensaba: Sirius Black.


	10. Capitulo 8: Detras De La Puerta

Capitulo 8

Vi como Kyra bailaba con James, era bueno que despejara la mente. Pero me seguía preocupando como estarían las cosas después del baile. ¿Seria este el final de los merodeadores? No podía ser así, simplemente no podía. Y sin embargo no me preocupaba tanto en ese momento, en ese momento yo era la persona más feliz. Por una vez no me tenía que conformar con la felicidad de mis amigos, en ese momento éramos Marianne y yo. Todo lo que importaba era lo que ella y yo sintiéramos. El contacto de sus brazos rodeándome mientras bailábamos, sus manos en contacto con las mías. La cabeza me daba vueltas, pero era una sensación hermosa, me llenaba de toda la vida que me había perdido, que me habían quitado. Todos esos momentos que me habían sido arrebatados por culpa de mi maldito padecimiento, ahora, no importaban más.

Seguimos bailando, la noche avanzaba lento, perfecto. Mientras bailábamos, íbamos avanzando. Nos movíamos conforme a la música y pronto pudimos ver como Lily bailaba con su pareja de sexto año. Pude ver como Marianne le hacía señas, las mujeres son algo extrañas, se comprenden unas a otras con solo una mirada. Así fue como Lily comprendió las señas de Marianne y yo no pude, sin embargo intuía que se trataba de James. Seguimos bailando y nos movíamos con la música. En un momento ya estábamos en otra parte del comedor, pero ahora las caras familiares frente a nosotros eran las de Sirius y Anna. La pelirroja estaba encantada con su compañía, sonreía mientras miraba a Sirius, idolatrándolo como a un dios. Lo cierto era que Sirius estaba muy lejos de ser un Dios, en ese momento la imagen que yo tenía de él estaba bastante manchada.

Sirius se volvió hacia mí, no tenía una expresión concreta, pude ver en el tristeza, dolor, arrepentimiento, un poco de enojo; sin embargo también fingía una sonrisa, posiblemente porque Anna no le quitaba un ojo de encima. Su cara me hizo suavizar un poco mi crítica mental, el ojigris estaba arrepentido, era visible en sus ojos. Una pequeña esperanza había de que las cosas entre los merodeadores se arreglara. Aun así las cosas que Sirius le había dicho a Kyra habían sido muy duras. Mire a Sirius a los ojos y él me dedico una triste sonrisa, allí encontré la prueba certera de su arrepentimiento. Si había algo que pudiera yo hacer para que las cosas se solucionaran, así lo haría.

La canción que estaban tocando terminó, yo me dirigí a la mesa de las bebidas en busca de algo de tomar para Marianne y para mí. Para mi sorpresa me encontré con James sirviéndose un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

-¿Convenciste a Kyra de venir a baile?- dije mitad pregunta mitad afirmación.

-Si, puedo ser muy persuasivo- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Mmm… aunque no creo que haya sido lo mejor.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No, por nada, solo digo que no se sentía muy bien y lo mejor es que descanse- No podía decir nada de lo que Kyra sentía por Sirius, esa era la verdadera razón por la que no estaba del todo convencido de que Kyra estuviera en el baile. Pero mis ojos parecieron delatarme por que dirigí la mirada a Sirius que bailaba no muy lejos de donde estábamos.

-Lo dices por Sirius- dijo James que había descubierto el punto de mi mirada.

-Sirius, ¿Qué tiene que ver Sirius en todo esto?- dije comenzando a ponerme nervioso.

-Ahhh….nada, solo….solo decía…ya sabes la pelea que tuvieron y todo eso- dijo James, tal vez fue mi imaginación o las luces, pero parecía haberse puesto rojo.

-Ahhh….eso- dije aliviado. La expresión de James cambio súbitamente, era de reconocimiento, el también se sentía aliviado. Eso solo podía significar que el también sabia algo.

-Ya dejemos de fingir Remus, tú lo sabes yo lo sé-dijo James.

-¿Saber que exactamente?-

-Ya sabes, lo de Sirius-

-¿Lo sabes?-

-Claro que sí, soy su mejor amigo-

-Y qué opinas-

-Decir las cosas siempre es lo mejor mi amigo Remus-

-Es lo que yo le dije, pero no creo que sea tan buena idea después de lo que paso hoy-

-Pues sí, pero aun así el ama-

-¿La ama?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿De quién hablas exactamente James?-

-De Sirius….no me digas que tu no hablabas de el…-dijo visiblemente preocupado.

-No…-

-Entonces tú hablabas de Kyra…. Hay soy un idiota….-

-¿Sabes lo de Kyra?-

-Si, ella me lo dijo hace un rato-

-Entonces si tu hablabas de Sirius, quiere decir que él siente lo mismo que Kyra, dijiste…" la ama"-

-Si, Sirius siente lo mismo que Kyra, pero se supone que no puedo decir nada porque se los prometí a los dos, y ahora metí totalmente la pata.-

-Pues técnicamente no me dijiste nada, yo lo adivine, así que no hiciste nada malo.-

-Remus, me sorprendes- dijo James asombrado, yo no era de pensar así, pero la situación lo meritaba, era la única manera de darle solución a todo. Kyra amaba a Sirius y el sentía lo mismo por ella, era extraño. Ambos habían estado tan ciegos y no se daban cuenta de nada de lo que sentía el otro.

-Ni tu ni yo le podemos decir nada a Sirius, ¿pero qué hay de Kyra? Yo no prometí nada de no decirle.- dije a la vez que pensaba las cosas.- O podríamos tratar de explicarle a alguien mas las cosas, de manera que sepa lo que sienten ambos, y el podría decirle a Sirius, para que tome valor de una vez por todas y arregle las cosas con Kyra.-

-Me sorprendes una vez más amigo mío, ni idea de que tenías una mente tan….no lo sé…-

Le dirigí una cara a James que lo silenció, teníamos que poner el plan en marche inmediatamente, una opción podría decirle a Marianne todo, ella no diría nada a nadie que supiera ya las cosas, además ella podría hablar con Sirius y decirle lo que Kyra sentía por el ojigris.

-Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto James.

-Bueno creo que podemos decirle a Marianne que nos ayude, estoy seguro que nos ayudara. Le diré lo que Sirius siente por ella y le insinuare lo que Kyra siente por Sirius, de esta manera no habremos faltado a nuestras promesas y ella podrá hablar con Sirius.-

-No es mala idea, pero crees que quiera hablar con Sirius.-

-Averigüémoslo.-

Fuimos hasta la silla donde Marianne me esperaba con el ponche que llevaba en mis manos.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto cuándo James y yo nos acercábamos.

-Si…bueno, las cosas con Sirius están un poco complicadas, de eso estaba platicando con James.- dije dándole su ponche y sentándome junto a ella.

-Que mal, Kyra me cae bien y Sirius, bueno el me da exactamente lo mismo- dijo sin darle importancia y tomando mi mano. El corazón me palpito fuertemente cuando esto paso, su cálida mano en contacto con la mía me llenaba de alegría.

-Las cosas están muy enredadas, Sirius le dijo cosas muy malas a Kyra, es cierto, pero lo que también es cierto es que Sirius ama a Kyra.- dije acariciando la suave mano de Marianne.

-¡En serio! Wow, no sabía eso, aunque no es imposible, han sido amigos por mucho tiempo y ambos se conocen. Para mi ahora las cosas tienen más sentido, me refiero a lo que Sirius le dijo a Kyra- dijo mirándonos a james y a mí.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo James aturdió, yo también la mire esperando su respuesta.

-Pues que no es obvio, Sirius le dijo todo eso a Kyra por lo que siente por ella…-empezó a explicar.

-Huy pues qué manera de querer, menos mal que solo soy su amigo- la interrumpió James.

-No entiendes James, lo más seguro es que Sirius este pensando que Kyra nunca le va a corresponder su amor, por lo que no quería arruinar su amistada, la única manera de solucionarlo era que Sirius se olvidara de Kyra. Tontamente recurrió a su hermana gemela. Entonces cuando se encontraron en el vestíbulo los tres Sirius no pudo hacer otra cosa que alejarla.- dijo Marianne como si las cosas fueran muy simples.

-¿Y eso te parece obvio?- dijo Jame obviamente confundido.

-Claro que lo es james, hay… hombre.- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces como lo pones Sirius es un tarado, no sabía si su amistad con Kyra se arruinaría con decirle la verdad- dije.

-¿Crees que habría sido diferente? ¿Que Kyra le hubiera correspondido?- pregunto Marianne con intriga. Ahora solo tenía que darle a entender con un gesto que Kyra sentía lo mismo y todo estaría resuelto. La mire y le dedique una sonrisa, con eso entendería. Ella sonrió sorprendida.

-Claro, por eso le dolió tanto a Kyra.-dijo Marianne comprendiendo todo.

-Si, pero prometimos que no le diríamos a nadie y como tú lo adivinaste sola, no rompimos nuestra promesa y ahora las cosas se pueden solucionar.- dijo James.

-¿Qué planean?- pregunto Marianne.

El plan estaba listo, Remus y Marianne irían a hablar con Lily y yo regresaría a bailar con Kyra. Regrese y la vi sentada, mirando a alguien bailar. No tarde en darme cuenta de que era la espalda de Sirius la que veía y que unas gruesas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Cuando me vio al instante se las limpio y sonrió. Fingí no haberme dado cuenta de sus lágrimas y sonreí, tendiéndole mi mano para que se parara a bailar. Ella la empujo levemente y se levanto.

-No me siento bien James, es mejor que me vaya a descansar- dijo con una triste sonrisa en la boca.

-No, Kyra, no me puedes dejar aquí solo, ¿con quién voy a bailar ahora?- dije jalando su mano levemente.

-Ya encontraras con quien, comedor está lleno de chicas y hay miles que se mueren por bailar contigo.- dijo.

-Pero yo quiero bailar solo con una-dije extendiendo mi mano-…y no eres tú, así que me tengo que conformar con mi mejor amiga- Kyra sonrió.

-Por qué no mejor vas con Lily- dijo señalando detrás de mí, Lily estaba sentada, sola, en una silla. Miraba a la multitud, como si buscara a alguien, ese alguien no aparecía. Se veía hermosa, magnifica; no podía creer que no estuviera bailando con ese estúpido de sexto año, si yo fuera el no podría despegarme de ella.

-Seguramente no querrá bailar conmigo- dije bajando la mirada. No la había visto y ahora verla sola, fuera de mi alcanza totalmente me rompía el corazón.

-Eso no lo sabrás hasta que hables con ella- dijo Kyra

-Así como tú no sabrás nada de Sirius si no hablas con el- dije a la vez, ella no tenía ni idea de que Sirius se moría secretamente por ella y que, si, no sufría tanto como ella, por lo menos la estaba pasando muy mal y le dolía.

-Eso es muy diferente James- dijo tangente. Regrese la vista a Lily y también vi como Remus y Marianne.

-Anda, vamos a bailar- dije tirando del brazo de Kyra así como la giraba de la cintura para que no viera a Remus y a Marianne.

-¡Que te pasa James!- se quejo de mi brusco movimiento.

-¡Quiero que bailes conmigo!- dije haciendo berrinche, eso me había servido en mi vida mil veces, desde que nací.

-James, no seas infantil y deja de hacer berrinche- me exigió mi mejor amiga.

-Solo si bailas conmigo-

-Ahhh…me exasperas….está bien pero solo un rato. James entiende que no me siento bien.-

-Está bien, yo hare que te sientas mejor.-dije conduciéndola lejos de Lily y los demás y sobre todo lejos de Sirius.

Comenzamos a bailar, yo estaba pendiente de todo lo que pasaba, esperando que Marianne y Remus terminaran de hablar con Lily.

Recordaba como Remus Lupin me había gustado desde tercero, era amigo de Lily, mi mejor amiga. Recordaba como lo veía con los demás "merodeadores", sus mejores amigos. Había algo que me atraía de él, era misterioso, educado, guapo, sincero, honesto, confiable. Era simplemente perfecto. Más tarde habíamos platicados, nos habíamos vuelto amigos, tal vez no muy íntimos, pero algo es algo.

Cuando me había invitado al baile, mi corazón se había hinchado al borde de casi explotado. No hubo necesidad de pensarlo y de inmediato le dije que si, mas tarde yo estaba que no cavia en mi misma, pese a las críticas de Victorie. Ahora caminábamos agarrados de la mano, tal vez no hacíamos algo romántico, pero ambos sabíamos que era importante. Ambos éramos de la idea que siempre había que ayudar a un amigo cuando se podía. Esta vez no era una amigo cercano a mí, pero si a Remus. Kyra Knight, una joven que había llegado en segundo grado, algo extraña al principio, pero más tarde cuando la conocer resulta ser muy buena persona.

Buscábamos a Lily porque ella era parte crucial del plan que habíamos hecho para ayudar a que Kyra arreglara las cosas con Sirius. Ambos se amaban pero el orto no lo sabía y ambos vivían sufriendo por el rechazo que sus mentes había creado.

La encontramos sentada sola en una silla, yo alcance a ver como James desaparecía entre el mar de personas jalando a Kyra del brazo. Prefecto. Todo salía a la perfección, si todo iba bien desde ese momento el plan funcionaria y Sirius y Kyra arreglarían las cosas. Fuimos con Lily quien se sorprendió al vernos, nos sonrió.

-¿Cómo les va?-pregunto viendo nuestras manos juntas.

-Todo bien, muy bien- respondió Remus.

-¿Dónde está tu cita?-pregunte viendo la silla vacía a un lado de ella.

-Fue por ponche, pero lo acabo de ver pasar con sus amigos- dijo sin ánimos.

-Que mal Lily, pero no te pongas mal, no sabe de lo que se pierde- dije dándole ánimos a mi amiga.

-Además, hay muchos que se mueren por ti, y yo conozco a uno que está muy interesado.- dijo Remus. Obviamente refiriéndose a James Potter. Aunque Lily lo niegue toda si vida, yo se que siente algo por el merodeador de las gafas.

-Que además es un cretino- dijo Lily con una mueca medio divertida

-No dije que fuera prefecto- respondió mi cita con una sonrisa picara, amo esa sonrisa.

-Jajá, gracias Remus, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir ya que me quede sin pareja.- dijo levantándose.

-O te puedes quedar y ayudarnos.- dije.

-¿Ayudar? ¿Con que?- pregunto curiosa.

-Tratamos de ayudar a Kyra, james esta ahorita bailando con ella.- dijo Remus.

-¿Qué? ¿Kyra está aquí? ¿Qué piensan hacer?-

-Pues mira, lo que pasa es que, como ya sabes, Kyra se muere por Sirius…-dijo Remus

-Si, ya lo sabía- dijo Lily

-Si, pero lo que no sabes es que Sirius siente lo mismo.-continuo el ojimiel.

-¿¡QUE!?- dijo Lily

-Si, yo tampoco lo sabía, pero James me lo dijo sin querer.- dijo Remus

-Ósea que todo este tiempo que Kyra ha estado mal porque creía que Sirius solo la vería como su amiga, Sirius sentía lo mismo.- comprendió mi amiga

-Exacto, así que lo que queremos es hablar con Sirius para que lo intente con Kyra y con Kyra para que le dé una oportunidad a Sirius y perdonen las cosas que se dijeron- dije.

-Si, ¿Qué hago yo?- pregunto al instante.

-Queremos que tú hables con Kyra- dijo Remus y le explico lo que le tenía que decir a la castaña.


	11. Capitulo 9: Memorias De Un Corazón Roto

**Hola a todos.**

**Pus que les puedo decir, lo siento por tanto tiempo que tarde en este capitulo, lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupada, pero prometo ya apurarme mas. Lo prometo, el siguiente capitulo vendra ya pronto!!**

**Adevertencia de este capitulo: jajaja!! les advietro que hay partes extremadamente cursis es este capitulo, bueno extremedamente cursis para mi, no estoy acostumbrada a tanta melosidad jaja!!**

**Un saludo... su amgia**

**Kyra Valakm!!**

* * *

Capitulo 9

Alguna vez han sentido dolor interno. No es como el dolor que se siente cuando te cortas, o cuando te caes. Es un dolor completamente diferente; duele, por dentro, pero claro, no es un dolor físico. Sientes como si el suelo se fuera a desplomar en cualquier momento, estas mareada, nada tiene lógica, no puedes concentrarte en nada y lomas importante es esa presión en el pecho, una presión que te impide respirar, una presión que parece que te detiene el corazón.

Mi nombre es Kyra Knight, ya conocen algunos datos importantes de mí, pero creo que es mejor que entre en detalle por primera vez en mi vida, es mejor que les cuente todo lo que me ha pasado y en especial todo lo que he sentido.

Yo nací un bello 30 de abril de 1960, claro, como ustedes ya sabrán, no vine sola a este mundo. Vine acompañada de mi hermana gemela Anna. Cosas extraña de nosotras, somos idénticas en cuanto a apariencia, excepto por el color de nuestro cabello y nuestros ojos. Anna es pelirroja, como nuestra madre, y de ojos grises, como nuestro padre. Yo soy de cabello castaño, como nuestro padre, y de ojos azules como nuestra madre.

Para que entiendan muchas cosas que han sucedido en mi vida tengo que contar hechos que pasaron antes de mi nacimiento, muchos años antes.

Mis padres salieron de Hogwarts enamorados; pero Connor, mi padre, decidió hacer el tradicional viaje alrededor del mundo en un año. Mi madre no lo acompaño, se quedo aquí a estudiar. Mi padre viajo por el mundo, pero el viaje se alargo más de lo esperado, hasta cumplirse los 8 años fuera. En ese tiempo viajo por todo el globo y conoció cada rincón de este planeta, aprendiendo, conociendo, experimentando. Descubrió muchas cosas y aprendió mucho sobre magia, pero de lo que más aprendió fueron de artes oscuras. Había algo en ellas que lo llamaba, que lo embriagaba. Lo misterioso, lo seductor, tener el control. Así fue como mi papa se dejo llevar por la magia oscura.

Los siguientes años se fue haciendo más y más fuerte, más poderoso y así también más famoso en Transilvania, donde él vivía. Habían pasado ya ocho años desde que había salido de Hogwarts, y ahora era todo un mago, erudito de las artes oscuras. Por ese tiempo Lord Voldemort viajaba por el mundo, haciendo lo mismo que mi padre había hecho, profundizar en las artes oscuras. Por ese mismo tiempo, dio la casualidad que Tom Ryddle, Voldemort, en sus estudios fue a parar a Transilvania. Su búsqueda de magia oscura lo llevo directo a mi padre. Así fue como mi padre y Voldemort se ayudaron mutuamente, finalmente Ryddle es uno de los magos más brillantes del tiempo.

Para no profundizar mucho en este tema que honestamente me asquea, les diré en resumen lo que paso. Mi padre mato mucha gente, Voldemort mato mucha gente y así Tom Ryddle fue haciéndose de nuevos seguidores. A pesar de no estar aun en el apogeo de su poder, Voldemort ya había reunido mucho poder, ya había cambiado su forma su esencia, o al menos es lo que he escuchado. Pero lo que es cierto y que muchos dicen, es que el Tom Ryddle que había abandonado la escuela en su momento, ya no era el mismo Tom Ryddle que ahora causaba asesinatos y masacres.

Ahora, llego el momento en el que la mente de Voldemort quería mas y mas poder, unos dicen que lo que más quería era la inmortalidad, otros dicen que era el poder ilimitado, tal vez un poco de todo esto. La búsqueda de poder llevo a Voldemort a investigar mucha información, la investigación lo volvió a llevar a viajar por el mundo. Al parecer le había llegado el rumor de que Albus Dumbledore, el gran y poderoso mago, tenía una hija. Era la oportunidad perfecta de Voldemort para obtener más poder. Su plan era muy simple, si conseguía secuestrar a la hija de Dumbledore, tendría al mago en su control. Todos los secretos del hechicero, quedaría revelados para Tom, todo era perfecto y al final, los mataría a ambos.

Y, así fue como mi papa acabo buscando a la hija de Dumbledore, con la misión de secuestrarla, o, en su defecto, asesinarla. Lo curioso en todo esto es que mi padre no sabía que mi madre, su compañera y amor escolar, era la hija de Dumbledore. Nunca lo adivino hasta el momento que la vio, pues nunca le dieron un nombre completo así que mi padre intuyo seria Arianna Dumbledore. Cabe decir también que no fue nada fácil para mi padre encontrar a mi madre, en una ocasión termino en una tumba de nombre Arianna Dumbledore, pero las fechas no coincidían con la hija de Albus Dumbledore. Así que tuvo que empezar de nuevo su búsqueda, empezando nuevamente de cero. Y así paso un año entero en la búsqueda de Arianna Dumbledore.

Daba el año de 1957, cuando por fin la encontró; se encontraba en Hungría, investigando dragones. Arianna Valkina, bióloga mágica e investigadora. Y pues la llama se encendió de nuevo, nunca habían dejado de amarse. Hay amores que te hacen mejor, no que te cambian, simplemente sacan lo mejor de ti. Y así fue en este caso, Connor deseo tanto estar con Arianna, que renuncio a todo lo que había construido en 18 años solo por estar con ella. Ambos sabían el peligro al que se enfrentaban, pero aun así siguieron con su amor.

Por supuesto mi abuelo, Albus Dumbledore, no aceptaba esto, Connor Knight era un mortífago y por más que buscara redención, seria perseguido por Voldemort y los demás mortífago hasta acabar con él y de paso con su única hija. Siempre se he sabido que Dumbledore es conocido por su fe ciega en las personas, yo más bien pienso que sabe leer a las personas tan bien, que puede saber cuando alguien es sincero y cuando no. Pero también creo que su juicio de nublo al juzgar a mi padre. Finalmente era el hombre que se llevaba a su hija y adema la ponía en un peligro mortal, un peligro aun mayo que estudiar dragones en Hungría. Paso un año en el que la pareja viajo por el mundo, escondiéndose en todo momento. Cumpliendo un año casi, la pareja decidió casarse, y así lo hicieron, en una boda secreta en Grecia. Arianna escribía constantemente a su padre, contando todo o que les sucedía, a pesar de que esto pudiera poner aun más sus vidas en riesgo, suponiendo que la carta llegara a manos equivocadas.

Paso otro año para la pareja, esta vez lograron perder a los mortífago que es seguían la pista como sabuesos. Aprovecharon la oportunidad para dejar de moverse y esconderse en un solo lugar. Encontraron un pequeño barrio en Transilvania, ciudad natal de ambos, y pusieron toda clase de encantamientos protectores en la casa que compraron. Con esa nueva casa comenzaban realmente su nueva vida juntos. Ambos sabían que posiblemente nunca estarían realmente a salvo a menos que Voldemort fuera aniquilado, pero así también los dos sabían que era muy difícil que eso pasara.

Arianna escribía constantemente cartas a su padre, pero nunca obtenía respuesta. Escribía cartas pidiendo perdón, saludando, informando, pero ninguna tenía respuesta. Para mi madre era muy doloroso, a muy tarde edad encontró a su padre, Albus Dumbledore y con el tiempo se habían vuelto muy unidos, pero ahora su padre no le respondía. Estaba alejada de el, y el estaba furioso. Mi abuelo no concebía la idea de que su única hija se hubiera escapado con un mortífago y más aun que estuviera poniendo en riesgo su vida solo por un mortífago.

Así pasaron los años, hasta que llego el año de 1960, el año en el que mi hermana y yo nacimos. Me madre seguía enviando cartas a mi abuelo. La última hablaba de nuestro nacimiento, pero como las demás, esta carta también fue ignorada. Y así también mi madre seguía sufriendo, obviamente no todo fue malo. Mi hermana y yo no disfrutamos de la mejor infancia, pero tampoco fue del todo malo, o por lo menos no fue peor que más adelante. Los años volvieron a pasar si ninguna novedad, nadie sabía que Anna y yo existíamos salvo por nuestros vecinos.

Llego así nuestro cumpleaños número 4. Mis papas salieron rumbo a Inglaterra, lo que pasaba era que mi mama cada día estaba peor por el rechazo de mi abuelo. Ya habían pasado muchos años desde que se habían escapado juntos y hacía muchos años que mi madre no veía a mi abuelo ni sabía nada de él. Así que así fue como el 29 de abril mis papas salieron a Inglaterra. Anna y yo nos habíamos quedado en casa de la familia Dralle. La señora Dralle, cuyo nombre de soltera es Anna Knight, es prima lejana de mi padre; así que nos quedábamos en familia. Fue la trágica mañana del 30 de abril de 1964, mis padres fueron asesinados por Voldemort, en las narices de Albus Dumbledore. El periódico de esa mañana, "INVESTIGADORA MAGICA Y SU ESPOSO SON ASESINADOS". Desde ese día, mi cumpleaños era un día marcado, y así lo seria por muchos años.

Anna y yo terminamos viviendo con la familia Dralle por los años siguientes. Anna había recogido sus cosas de nuestra antigua casa. Yo me rehusé a hacerlo. Podría decirse que ese día fue el día en que me perdí a mi misma. De mas chica, antes de los cuatro, era bastante alegre y extrovertida; todo cambio con la muerte de mi madre, muchos me catalogaron a partir de ese momento como fría o seca. Pero lo que sucedía era que nadie en verdad sabia como me sentía. Todo mi mundo se había ido para abajo en una sola noche, la noche más emocionante para un niño, además de navidad, en un día mas seria mas grande. Pero en vez de un año más de alegría, recibí el cadáver frio de mis padres. Desde ese momento cambie, fue como un caparazón.

Mi frialdad, como la llamaban, se volvía mi protección. Si no demostraba mis sentimientos, no saldría dañada, si no me involucraba, no me volverían a lastimar. Además de que yo ya no sentía ganas de reír, las ganas de llorar las reprimí, mis sentimientos murieron junto con mis padres.

La familia Dralle no era mala, lo que es más, eran amables y calurosos. Un calor que no supe o no pude apreciar. La familia la formaban cinco integrantes: Justin Dralle, el señor de la casa; Anna Dralle, como les había dicho la prima lejana de mi padre; luego estaban los tres hijos de la pareja Leonard, el mayor, cinco años mayor que yo; los mellizos Stephen y Jessica, un tres años mayores. Y así fue como nos convertimos en familia, las cosas nunca serian iguales, yo misma nunca volvería a ser la misma. Finalmente Anna y yo solo teníamos 4 años, no p0uedo decir q1ue yo fui la única afectada por la muerte de mis padres, también Anna sufrió mucho. Incluso ella misma cambio, se volvió más desconfiada, más dura.

Durante toda mi niñez culpe de la muerte de mis padres a mi abuelo, era chica, si, pero no estúpida y desde siempre había sabido que mi mama había sufrido mucho por el rechazo de mi abuelo. También sabía que el día de su muerte, ello había ido en busca de él, claro que nunca llegaron.

Mi nueva familia me acogió con cariño y amor, con el tiempo aprendí a decirles mama y papa a los señores Dalle y hermanos a los hijos. Con el que mejor me relacione fue con Leonard, mi hermano mayor, supo entenderme; me comprendió mejor de lo que muchas veces yo lo hacía. No aprendimos a llevar muy bien, nos entendimos, era la única persona con la que llegue a destaparme un poco y sonreír. No digo que Jessica y Stephen no hayan sido muy buenos conmigo también, pero nadie como Leonard.

Pero no todo de la familia Dralle era bueno, estaba Emily Dralle; hermana de mi nuevo padre, y por ende mi tía. Ella desde el principio se entendió con Anna, y también desde el principio parecí desagradarle. Pero el lado bueno era que a nadie de la familia parecía agradarle del todo Emily, ni siquiera a Justin Dralle.

Crecí en la casa Dralle, conservando el apellido de mi padre, y desde siempre se supo que la familia nos había adoptado. Vivíamos en una comunidad mágica, así que siempre nos encontramos rodeados de niños como nosotras, relativamente. Pero la verdad es que yo nunca encaje bien con los niños de mi edad, siempre fui, como muchos me decían, más madura para mi edad. Así que asistí a una pequeña escuela para niños de magos, no enseñaban magia, pero servía para las mamas que no podían cuidar de sus hijos todo el tiempo. Y siempre sobre salí en lo que hacía, uno de los grandes problemas de mi hermana conmigo. Yo siempre sobre salía aunque tratara de no hacerlo, y por más que Anna se esforzara, yo siempre era mejor. La escuela fue útil hasta cierto punto, pero yo siempre fui más autodidacta. Aun en la pequeña escuela no me relacionaba bien con los demás niños de mi edad, todos decían que había algo raro en mi todos los niños me apuntaban con el dedo, e incluso algunas maestras creían que había algo malo en mi.

Crecí siempre siendo señalada por los demás, siendo diferente; pero a mí no me importaba yo estaba muy bien como era. Nadie me lastimaba por qué no importaba nadie más que yo y mi familia, nunca demostraba mis sentimientos y me hacia menos vulnerable. Con el tiempo me hacía más dura, las burlas, los compañeros molestos no me importaban. Mis únicos amigos eran mis hermanos, ya que a pesar de que Anna, Jessica, Stephen y Leo eran lo que se dice populares, siempre estaban conmigo.

Las cosas estuvieron bien así hasta que cumplimos los 10 años, la edad para empezar los estudios mágicos, así que en agosto empezaríamos. Pero todo cambio el exacto día de nuestro cumpleaños y el sexto aniversario de la muerte de nuestros padres. Yo nunca celebraba mi cumpleaños, aunque no lo demostrara, siempre era un día muy triste para mí. Ese día Emily había preparado todo para una gran fiesta para mi hermana y sin remedio para mí. Invitaron a todos los amigos de mi hermana, que eran muchos, y se hizo una fiesta mágica. Yo me rehusé a participar en lo que para mí era la hipocresía con globos, celebrar un día muy funesto. Me negué a arreglarme para ir a la fiesta así como me negué a que mi nombre fuera mencionado en la fiesta. Emily, en contra de mis deseos me puso un vestido, sabiendo que yo odio los vestidos, y me hizo posar junto con mi hermana en una foto.

Mi enojo fue tan grande que sin quererlo comencé a hacer magia. Explote el pastel, troné bastantes globos y queme el vestido que tria puesto. Nunca supe muy bien como lo hice, perola fiesta quedo arruinada. Anna cargo contra mí en furia, todos se habían burlado de ella pues el pastel le reventó en la cara. Enseguida me embistió con cólera, tirándome al suelo y haciendo que yo me golpeara la cara contra una mesa y me empezara a sangrar la nariz. Yo al igual que ella me enoje, pero a diferencia de mi hermana mi furia salió de otra manera. Los globos que quedaban tronaron, y las ventanas se rompieron, mi hermana salió disparada y por suerte cayó en brazos de mi padre.

Esto preocupo mucho a todos, menos a Emily que más que preocupada estaba colérica por que había arruinado su fiesta. Incluso yo me espante, estaba causando muchas cosas, que además salían fuera de mi control. Mi padre actuó muy rápido y enseguida evacuo a todos, mi madre empezó a calmar a Emily que seguro me habría matado de no haber sido por la rápida intervención de mi madre. Leo enseguida corrió hacia mí, no le importo que yo fuera algo parecido a un arma sin control. Pero yo no me podía calmar, seguía muy enojada con mi tía y con mi hermana.

Quien sabe cómo, Anna se zafó de mi padre y corrió a atacarme, tomo lo primero que encontró, que para mi desgracia era un banco para niños, pero este salió volando hacia mi apenas mi hermana lo toco. Ahora ella también estaba haciendo magia. Me cubrí la cara con las manos, pero con la fuerzo que iba el banco, este me rompió un brazo. Anna, al darse cuenta de que podía hacer magia, cargo con más fuerza su enojo y volvió a lanzarme un banco. Esta vez logra moverme, en vez de quedarme a recibir el golpe con mi brazo dañado. Leo se movió conmigo incapaz de hacer nada por las restricciones der magia a menores. Todo esto paso en cuestión de segundos; mi padre reacciono lo más rápido que pudo y cuando Anna iba a lanzar un tercer banco, la detuvo.

Termine en un hospital mágico en el centro de la ciudad, con tres fracturas en el brazo, nada que no se pudiera solucionar con un poco de magia. Los huesos quedaron listos al cabo un par de horas. Pero el daño psicológico estaba allí, y me refiero a la intención de Anna. Yo hice magia de suerte y por accidente. Pero mi hermana al momento en el que se dio cuenta de que podía hacer magia, cargo más fuerte contra mí. Mis padres empezaron a pensar que era un peligro, para ella y para los demás, así que decidieron mandarla a un internado en Rumania. Era una escuela mágica quela ayudaría, allí la pondrían en cintura.

Así que Anna en vez de asistir a la escuela normal en Transilvania, asistió a un internado mágico en Rumania. El desagrado de Emily por mi creció, así como el desagrado de los amigo de Anna. Pero como siempre no le di ni la menor importancia. Entre en septiembre, como se hace en Inglaterra. Ese año no fue ni bueno ni malo, a decir verdad mi vida no era ni buena ni mala desde mi punto de vista, siempre y cuando mantuviera a raya a mis sentimientos. Aprendí mucho en la escuela, pero ahora que ya podía hacer magia con una varita en el colegio, me volví más autodidacta. Según las leyes de restricción mágica en Transilvania, que tiene su propio ministerio independiente la de Rumania, los menores podían hacer magia de una hora especifica a otra, ya que la mayoría de las escuelas aquí son normales y no de tiempo completo al estilo internado como Hogwarts, Beauxbeattons, Drumsdrag y muchas otras.

Así que practicaba todas horas que podría, aprendía nuevos hechizos, siempre encontré muy fácil aprender, así como usar la magia a mi favor. Todo me parecía muy sencillo. Esto provoco la envidia de muchos, me señalaban y se burlaban de mí. Los jóvenes siempre pueden ser muy crueles y es algo que aprendí con rapidez. Y siempre tuve a mi familia allí para apoyarme.

Así paso un año, entre nuevo aprendizajes y la envidia y las burlas de los demás. Ahora que me pongo a pensarlo mejor, de no haber sido por mi manera de ser a raíz de la muerte de mis padres, nunca habría podido resistir al infierno que se creaba a mi alrededor mero fuera de las inquebrantables puertas de mi asunto impuesta cascara de frialdad.

Al terminar el año y cuando estaba por recibir la carta de reinscripción a la escuela, otra carta llego. Una carta de Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería en Inglaterra. Había sido aceptada a asistir al colegio, era una ocasión bastante extraña. Yo no quería asistir, me negaba rotundamente a irme fuera a una escuela internado, y sobre todo fuera del país y lejos de mi familia, lo más cercano y preciado que tenia. Lo primero que vino a mi mente al saber que podría alejarme de mi familia, fue Leo, mi hermano y seguramente la persona más cercana a mí. Me dolía siquiera pensar en dejarlo, aunque no lo aceptara abiertamente, Leo era la única persona que había llegado a lo más profundo de mi corazón y la única persona que podía ablandar la cascara a mi alrededor.

Pero como ya saben, mi familia me obligo a asistir a Hogwarts para mi segundo año de educación mágica. En Hogwarts conocí a los que con el tiempo llegaría a ser mis mejores amigos, y los primeros que no fueran de mi familia. No me pude dar cuenta de lo anterior pues yo pase gran parte del año encerrada en mi enojo y tratando de escapar. Anna también entro a Hogwarts, la familia creía que ya había cambiado y que un año era más que suficiente, todo con la influencia de Emily. Así que en Hogwarts exploto la rivalidad entre Anna y yo, como había dicho ella siempre había competido conmigo. Yo siempre salía victoriosa; pero el ego de Anna había crecido en su escuela en Rumania, dándole alas haciéndole creer que podría ganarme. Pero Anna no contaba en que yo también había mejorado y mucho.

Pero el pleito con Anna no fue mi mayor problema en el año, si el que llegue a tener con Victorie McLuod, pleito que desencadenaría todos los cambios en ese año. Esa tarde en que nos peleamos, ambas acabamos en la oficina del director, quien para ese momento yo no sabía que era mi abuelo. Esa noche el mismo me lo confeso y en ese momento sentí todo el enojo y la ira acumulados durante tantos años. Siempre sabiendo que mi abuelo era el causante de todos los males de mi vida. Siempre culpándolo, la muerte de mis padres había sido toda su culpa por abandonarlo, por ignorar a mi madre, su propia hija. Por habernos ignorado a Anna y a mí; los primeros años después de la muerte de mis padres, viví con la mínima esperanza de que mi abuelo llegara por nosotras, nos explicara todo y pudiéramos formar una familia, una familia de verdad y de sangre. Pero con los años me di cuenta que solo era una sueño estúpido, el nunca llego.

Todo lo que me había guardado para mi salió, y yo por fin logre escapar de Hogwarts. Fui a Transilvania, pero en vez de ir a mi casa, o bueno a casa de los Dralle, fui a mi casa de la infancia. La casa que se encontraba justo en frente, y la casa que albergaba todos los recuerdos que más de dolían. Desgraciadamente antes de salir de Hogwarts me había golpeado y de tanto sangrar me desmaye para despertar mas tarde en un hospital muggle.

Desperté por la mañana, y después de ver a mi familia, recibí la visita de mi abuelo. Fue un momento bastante extraño pues en el tiempo que estuve en Hogwarts, aprendí a tenerle respeto como director. Y su visita logro ablandar mi corazón, me hizo llegar a comprenderlo un poco. Más tarde fui a un hospital mágico para que me arreglaran la nariz, que me había golpeado. En mi visita mi abuelo me había dando la opción que mi familia no me había dado, quedarme en Hogwarts o regresara Transilvania, a la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada.

Regrese a mi casa, a reflexionar todo, Dumbledore me había hecho reflexionar las cosas, me había cambiado desde adentro. Salí a caminar, y pase por mi antigua escuela; fue el momento que me cambio definitivamente, o podría decirse que fue el momento que me termino de romper mi cascara. Que me fue devolviendo a la persona que yo era, mi verdadero yo. El regreso de las burlas que antes no me importaban, ahora me hizo extrañar a los amigos que había hecho en Hogwarts. Los amigos que estaba dejando allá, los primeros amigos de verdad que tenia, lo que me habían aceptado tal y como era.

Me sentía bastante extraña, parte por el golpe, pero más que nada por la extraña sensación dentro de mí. Me abría, volvía a sentir, en un descuido había dejado que alguien que no fuera mi familia entrara a mi corazón. Sentía, sentía algo, amor, amistad, sentimientos nuevos, u olvidados. Decidí regresar a Hogwarts, fue algo duro, pero ahora entendía mejor las cosas, estaba dejando que mis sentimientos me envolvieran: alegría, tristeza, enojo, amor, perdón. Entendía a mi abuelo, no es lo que yo hubiera hecho, pero lo entendía, y lo perdonaba; deje atrás todo ese enojo que había guardado.

Regrese a Hogwarts nueva, era una nueva persona; volvía a ser la Kyra dulce y alegre que había sido antes de la muerte de mis padres. Volví a llorar, volví a reír y volví a sentir. Todos notaron el cambio en mí, y en especial mis nuevos amigos. Pero esto ayudo a que nuestro lazo se volviera más fuerte. Nos volvimos los mejores amigos, inseparable y como hermanos. Remus, James, Sirius Peter y Lily, ocuparon el vacio que había formado en mi corazón, ellos fueron la cusa de que volviera a ser yo.

Éramos los mejores amigos, y los mejores en la escuela. Todos teníamos una gran habilidad en la magia, bueno todos menos Peter. Cada vez que sobresalíamos, la envidia de mi hermana crecía; no siempre estábamos peleando, pero hay que decir que Anna es una persona muy difícil. La relación con mi abuelo también mejoro y mucho. Aprendí a quererlo y hasta amarlo como a un padre. Pasaba gran tiempo de las vacaciones con él, además de pasar todo el año viéndolo. Hay que dejar claro que nunca goce de preferencia por ser la nieta del director y yo nunca la espere. Es más, siempre fui castigada como los demás merodeadores, que era como no hacíamos llamar, por hacer travesuras y bromas, nuestro pasatiempo favorito.

Antes de finalizar nuestro segundo año, Remus me había contado su secrete y yo todo sobre mí. El era un hombre lobo, pero ninguno de los merodeadores le teníamos miedo, y lo apoyábamos en lo más que podíamos. Al comenzar tercer año tuvimos la idea de convertirnos en animagos; un hombre lobo no ataca más que a los humanos. Así podríamos salir con él, ayudarlo.

James tenía una capa invisible, regalo de su padre y algo así como una herencia familiar; así que salíamos todas las noches, que no fueran de luna llena, a merodear por allí, de ahí nuestro nombre de los merodeadores. Descubrimos miles de secretos de Hogwarts, no creo que nadie alguna vez haya descubierto tanto como nosotros, conocíamos la escuela como nadie y descubrimos pasadizos fuera de Hogwarts. Había noches en las que salíamos a Hogsmade o caminábamos por el bosque, siempre en la búsqueda de nuevas cosas.

A finales de mi cuarto año tuve que irme un mes antes porque Jessica tuvo un accidente jugando quidditch. Anna y yo fuimos a Transilvania, pero resulto no ser tan grave el problema y para cuando mi hermana ya estaba bien, las clases ya habían terminado. Pase las vacaciones completas en Transilvania como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Platique con mis hermanos, me divertí, reí, jugué. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto para mí, yo había cambiado y nunca había sido más feliz en mi vida. Las cosas por fin salían como debían de ser.

Llego el 1 de septiembre y el, tan anhelado, regreso a Hogwarts. Hacía tres mese que no veía a mis amigos. Llegamos a la estación, donde pude ver los cambios sufrido durante mi ausencia. Pero lo que más impresión de causo fue el cambio de Sirius, hasta descubrirme a mi misma enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Amor a primera vista, tal vez, aunque no puede ser propiamente llamado así ya que lo conocía desde hacía algún tiempo. Pero ahora que lo reencontraba me había enamorada a primera vista de el. Todo en el me parecía delicioso y cautivador, todo parecía perfecto.

Pero no todo puede ser perfecto, no. Entre más alto vueles más dolorosa es la caída. Mi desilusión fue muy grande cuando mi hermana, mi propia hermana comenzó a coquetearle, sabiéndolo que yo sentía por mi mejor amigo. Mi mundo se vino abajo y todo por culpa de la delicioso y a la vez dolorosa agonía que es el amor. Un placer descomunal, capaz de volver cuerdo al más loco y lunático al más centrado. Capaz de despertar los mejores encantos de la gente y sus más viles defectos. Embriagador, seductor y sobre todo devastador.

Así me encontraba yo, sumida, ahogada por el amor que sentía por Sirius, pero sin poder decir nada, si poder gritar mis sentimientos a los cuatro vientos. Yo sabía que nunca seria correspondida y que mi mejor amigo nunca me vería como nada más que eso, su mejor amiga. Perdida dentro de mí, si saber el rumbo, mareada. Sentía como toda la felicidad, todo lo que había logrado durante todo estos años, se derribaba, se me escapaba de las manos. Imposible de agarrar con las manos, como el aire, imposible de revertir como la muerte. Una cicatriz eterna dentó de mí. No podía escaparme del amor, como nadie puede escapar de un Abada Kedavra. Y todo el amor estaba a mí alrededor: Remus estaba enamorado de Marianne, una de las mejores amigas de Lily; James estaba enamorado de Lily como siempre lo ha estado y como siempre lo estará.

Y bueno, ahora me encuentro debatiéndome conmigo misma, perdida en mi corazón, en un sentimiento. Me es imposible dejar de amarlo, así como me es imposible arrancarme el corazón sin morir. Se ha vuelto parte de mi, parte de mi ser y de la persona que es. El fue el primero que me tendió su mano y el primero que me otorgó su amistad sin límites.

Y nos hemos dicho palabras hirientes, pero nunca podría odiarlo, así me clavara mil puñales en el corazón. Pues mil puñales no dolerían tanto como me dolería su ausencia y saberlo perdido. Y ahora duele más saber que nuestra amistad podría estar ahora arruinada, pues preferiría solo ser su amiga que no ser nada de el; preferiría estar tan solo cinco segundos con él, cinco segundos de ver sus ojos, sentir su aliento y su presencia, que vivir todo una eternidad separada de el.

* * *

**Uf.**

**Rade mucho!! jaja!! espero les haya gustado y espero sus reviews!!**


	12. Capitulo 10: Debajo De La Calabaza

Capitulo 10

Bailaba con Anna, la noche se volvía aburrida poco a poco. Y a medida que el tiempo pasaba mas me arrepentía. Había alejado a mi mejor amiga y mi gran amor, la había cambiado por su hermana gemela. Anna si bien era hermosa, pero no tanto como Kyra; no era una mala persona, pero no se comparaba con Kyra en quien se combinaba todo lo mejor para mi. La perfección con cuerpo, eso era Kyra para mí. Era encantadora, había sido mi mejor amiga desde que nos conocimos y bien podía ser, junto con James, la persona que mas me conocía.

Anna me miro fijamente, sus ojos alternaron entre mis labios y mis ojos. Cualquiera tan popular con las chicas como lo soy yo, sabe que eso significa que quiere beso. Se acerco poco a poco a mí, levantando la cara, y entre cerrando los ojos. "Un beso no me hará mal" pensé, nada peor podía pasar. Acerque mi cara levemente, dejaría que ella dijera hasta donde llegar. Sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos, fue como con las demás chicas, nada fuera de lo común. Sentía como sus labios aprisionaban los míos y por lo que para mí fue una eternidad me beso con pasión, no correspondida. Yo seguía el movimiento de sus labios con poco ánimo, era todo un maestro en esto.

Nos despegamos poco a poco, o más bien conforme a como ella me dejaba. Sonrió y yo trate de hacer lo mismo; una sonrisa fingida y superficial. Se pego contra mi pecho en un abrazo, a lo que no pude más que quedarme pasmado. Su movimiento dejo a la vista a Kyra, que nos miraba consternada. Seguramente lo había visto todo, el apasionado beso, el abrazo. No supe cómo reaccionar pues la mirada de mi mejor amiga me dejo sin palabras. Sus ojos se veían llorosos y su expresión demostraba una tristeza de lo más profunda. Estaba congelado, no sabía cómo interpretarla y no sabía qué hacer. Tenía la oportunidad de correr hacia Kyra, disculparme, declarar mi completa idiotez y esperar que me disculpara. Tenía la oportunidad de recuperarla, ahora nada me importaba, incluso era capaz de confesarle mi total y absoluto amor.

Pero en lo que todos estos pensamientos circulaban en mi cabeza, ella se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo, desapareciendo entre la gente del abarrotado Comedor.

No había manera en la que yo me pudiera sentirme peor, lo pero ya había pasado. Había perdido a Sirius, el se había entregado a las redes de mi hermana. Mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos mientras corría por el Comedor lleno de gente. Me había escapado de James, con la esperanza de poder tener un tiempo de paz. No tenia intención de irme, no podía hacerle eso a James. Pero quería sentarme a tener tranquilidad. Fue en ese momento en el que me había encontrado con mi peor temor de ese día. Verse cumplido mi más profundo temor, perder a Sirius, saberlo alejado de mí, me dolía en el alma. Hacia unos minutos que había comprendido que prefería ser solo su amiga a no ser nada; pero ahora, lo que parecía mi salvación, se convertía en mi perdición. Con mi nueva conclusión me condenaba, pues ahora ya no lo tenía, ni de una u otra forma.

Salí de la gigante sala, el cuello de mi disfraz de vampiro estaba empapado de las saladas lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas y mi cuello. Las fuerzas se me terminaron cuando ya había salido por las enormes puertas de roble y caminado unos cuantos pasos, los suficientes para que los que salían no me aplastaran. Caí al suelo estrepitosamente, de rodillas y con las manos en la cara para intentar detener las lagrimas que no paraban de caer. Estaba deshecha y preguntaba a mis adentros si algún día me podría levantar.

De los pocos alumnos que estaban esparcidos fuera del comedor, solo algunos notaron mi presencia, los demás estaban coqueteando entre ellos o besándose. El amor que circulaba por el aire me mareaba, me preguntaba si algún día yo podría desfrutar de un romance, algo como el de los cuentos o las novelas. Donde los se amaran profundamente, entregándose en cuerpo y alma sintiéndose, conociéndose, siendo uno. Sentí la repentina necesidad de tener a alguien junto a ella, de besarlo, tocarlo, sentirlo mío y solamente mío, saber que había un persona que me amaba tanto como yo a él. Todo esto era lo que quería de Sirius.

Anhelaba con toda mi alma ser correspondida por mi mejor amigo. Que él me besara, me abrazara, me acariciara. Saber que él me amaba tanto como yo a él, saber que los dos estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Pensar en él y que el pensara en mi, así como tener a alguien a mi lado. Y cada pensamiento así que cruzaba por mi mente me desgarraba y hacia un nuevo corte en mi marchito y seco corazón.

Sabía que los que me miraban me miraban con aprensión, preguntándose qué hacía yo en el suelo, la noche romántica del baile, tirada en el suelo llorando y sollozando. Pero no me importo, lo único en que podía pensar en ese momento era Sirius, la imagen del besando a mi hermana estaba grabada en mi cabeza.

Alguien me toco el hombro y al ver que no levantaba la cabeza me abrazo con fuerza, en seguida pude oler la loción de Remus. Mi amigo me abrazaba recargando su mejilla encabeza mientras yo hundía mi cara en su pecho. Sollozaba y el ojimiel me daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda y acariciaba mi cabello. Me separo de él gentilmente, y me miro directamente a los ojos. Me miraba con cierta ternura y pena, sin saber que decir o como actuar. No era necesario para el que le dijera nada, pero su miraba no me permitía ocultarle nada.

-Lo…lo vi besándose con…- dije entre sollozos antes de que se me quebrara la voz, era muy difícil para mí.

-Calma Ky, todo va a estar bien, ya lo veras.- dijo mi amigo con toda seguridad y confianza.

-No puedes estar seguro Remus, todo está mal. Hacía muchos años que no me sentía tan mal. Y no pienso volver a ser quien era cuando llegue, pero tampoco es fácil aparentar estar bien- dije.

-No lo tienes que hacer, todo está bien Ky, tu eres quien eres y estas bien así, así nos agradas- dijo con una sonrisa. La sonrisa de Remus era autentica, el estaba feliz, seguramente el la estaba pasando muy bien con Marianne, y ahora yo le estaba arruinando la noche. Me levante con calma, con ayuda de mi amigo. Me miraba con leve preocupación, pero parecía tranquilo y seguro de algo; algo que seguro yo no sabía.

-Remus, será mejor que me vaya al dormitorio. Ya te estoy arruinado la noche.- dije un poco mas clamad, al menos ya me podía mantener en pie.

-No, no te voy a dejar sola. Y además, tienes que afrontarlo, tienes que entrar a ese salón y superarlo ya ve y diviértete.-dijo.

-No Remus, no puedo es tan di...difícil- dije con un pequeño sollozo.

-Por Dios Kyra, esta no es mi mejor amiga, tu nunca te rindes y no es el momento de hacerlo ahora- dijo tirándome levemente del brazo. Sus palabras eran ciertas, pero no encontraba las fuerzas para entrar de nuevo al Comedor.

-Remus, no…no sé si pueda- dije con leves sollozos.

-Ky, tu lo puedes todo, siempre ha sido así, además…- dijo antes de quedase callado. Acababa de llegar Lily, que me miraba con una cara de preocupación un poco falsa, ya que miraba a Remus con complicidad.

-Calma Ky, todo va a estar bien- dijo Lily mientras me abrazaba. Remus al ver que quedaba en buenas manos regreso al comedor, seguramente con Marianne.

-Hay Lily, me siento tan mal- dije abrazando a mi amiga.

-Todo va a estar bien, regresemos al baile, vamos a divertirnos.- dijo separándose de mí y mirándome con una sonrisa.

-No…no tengo muchas ganas Lily, mas bien no puedo, es más fuerte que yo.-dije.

-Ohh… Vamos Kyra, solo es un chico y no vale la penas tus lagrimas…bueno… además tengo que hablar contigo- dijo mi amiga un poco impaciente.

-No sé, no creo que sea lo más indicado.-

-Vamos, hay cientos de chicos allí adentro que morirían por bailar contigo. Vamos a arreglar esos ojos… Bien…así, mucho mejor.-me dijo agitando la varita en mi cara y arreglándome al maquillaje y quitando la hinchazón de los ojos.

Me tomo de la mano y me arrastro suavemente hacia el enorme salón, no opuse resistencia. Sus palabras y las de Remus, añadidas mi vulnerable estado me hacían fácil de convencer y de manejar. En otro momento no habría cedido, si estaba seriamente convencida, aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

Empezamos a bailar, Lily lo hacía con entusiasmo a diferencia de mi; pero a cada rato miraba a su alrededor como buscando a alguien.

Me separe del abrazo de Anna, ella me miro extrañada. Yo no le presente atención, mi viste estaba en donde Kyra había desaparecido. Al parecer ella se dio cuenta.

-Sirius, estás conmigo, no con mi hermana.- dijo enojada y girando mi cara con su mano.

-Ella es mi mejor amiga y lo fue antes de todo esto, y créeme, me importa más ella que cualquier otra persona.- dije mirándola fijamente, estaba deshaciéndome del tubo de escape a mis agonizantes sentimientos.

-Pues tal vez ella no te corresponde.- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dije acercándome y frunciendo el seño.

-Pues no sé, como estas tan seguro que ella te corresponde, que ella siente lo mismo. Que te asegura que significas algo para ella- dijo sonriéndome y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Tenía razón, no lo sabía y eso era lo que me preocupaba. Eras la razón por la que no le decía nada a Kyra. La razón por la que estaba ahora en el baile con su hermana gemela.

-Pues pienso correr el riesgo- dije soltándome de sus brazos. No podía perder nada mas, ya había perdido a Kyra, que mas daba ahora que le confesara mi amor. Pero aun así no podía, seguramente ella me odiaba, no podía atarla a mi diciéndole algo tan comprometedor. Mientras me alejaba de Anna, esta me gritaba de cosas, pero no prestaba atención, no quería. Fui en busca de James, mi mejor amigo, era el único que me podía ayudar. Nadie nunca vera a Sirius Black llorar, aunque confieso que en ese momento era lo único que quería hacer.

Encontré a James entre la gente, al parecer el también me buscaba por que cuando me vio grito al aire"Marianne lo encontré" la rubia que no estaba lejos apareció también entre la gente. Era extraño que los dos se llevaran tan cordialmente; ella también parecía haberme estado buscando se veía agitada.

-Por fin te encontramos, Sirius- dijo James aliviado.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Anna?-pregunto Marianne.

-Ahh. Creo que ya todo termino con ella-dije con calma y algo extrañado, no era común hablarle a Marianne.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto James con un tono de preocupación algo fingido.

-Pues no me sentía bien con ella, y luego ella se me acerco y nos besamos… ¡hey! no me mires así Howard, la carne es débil, bueno pero en fin, nos besamos y Kyra nos vio. Y se fue corriendo, estaba rara…- dije.

-Como no va a estar rara si te vio besándote con su hermana, Sirius.- me interrumpió Marianne.

-Tiene razón Sirius-dijo mi amigo al ver que entornaba los ojos- Como quieres que actué, además los dos se dijeron cosas muy feas.-

-Pues sí, lo sé. Y ahora perdí a mi mejor amiga y… bueno, ya la perdí- dije bajando un poco la cabeza, sabía que James entendía lo que había querido decir, había perdido a mi amor.

-La amas Sirius, así que pelea por ella, pelea por su amor.- dijo la rubia de una manera muy directa.

-¿Qué?... ¿Co...Como?...James, le dijiste, cómo pudiste. Algo tan secreto y tan…- dije.

-Cálmate Sirius, yo no le dije nada.- me interrumpió mi amigo.

- Si, el no me dijo nada, es más que obvio por la manera en la que la miras- dijo la joven con sencillez. Me quede estupefacto, para mí era más que extraño oírla hablar así y de algo tan personal. Pero una parte de mi sabía que tenía razón, que tenía que luchar por Kyra, de una forma u otra tenía que recuperarla porque la necesitaba.

-Pero ya no se puede, todo lo que le dije, con suerte no me odiara. Pero ya es muy tarde, como he dicho, ella nunca me vera como nada más que su mejor amigo; y ahora ni siquiera como eso.- dije.

-No pierdas la esperanza Black, son solo palabras y los hechos hablan más que las palabras, demuéstrale que la quieres díselo. No tiene ya nada que perder no es así. Además, quien lo sabe, ella podría corresponderte.- dijo Marianne en un tono enigmático y dándose la vuelta para luego desaparecer entre la multitud.

James asintió con la cabeza y sonrió con complicidad, luego me tomo del brazo. Caminamos dando vueltas, buscaba a alguien y no estaba seguro de que. Pero me parecía bastante extraño todo lo que pasaba, para mí que había gato encerrado. De pronto pude distinguir una melena lacia y pelirroja moviéndose al compas de la música, y atrás de ella unos ojos azules relucían con las luces del Salón, los ojos más hermosos de este mundo. James me jalo entusiasmado, el también las había visto.

Se adelanto un paso de mi y se puso exactamente detrás de la pelirroja. Le tiro del brazo con suavidad. Espere a ver la reacción de Lily que seguramente se zafaría del agarre del de las gafas y le diría un montón de palabrotas. Pero la ojiverde se limito a voltear y mirarlo, luego se puso a bailar con él. Las cosas no se podía poner más extrañas, pero eso me deja el camino directo a Kyra. Ella al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia, ni de que yo la mirara como si fuera el objeto más valioso y preciado del mundo, claro que para mí así lo era.

Di un paso adelante, ella volteo la cabeza y me miro. Por un momento pude distinguir algo parecido a la alegría, pero luego esto cambio a algo como miedo y tristeza. Se dio la vuelta con intención de irse, pero por insti8nto tome de su mano reteniéndola suavemente. Se volvió hacia mí, mirando mi mano agarrando la suya y luego me miro a los ojos. Me fulmino con la mirada, pero luego se suavizo.

Me miro, el contacto de su mano con la mía provocaba una descarga en todo mi cuerpo. No podía mirarlo con enojo, no podía, sus ojos grises derretían mi cuerpo al contacto. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, no podía dejar que jugara conmigo por más que me hiciera feliz estar a su lado.

-¿Que quieres Black?- dije de la manera más despectiva que mi organismo me permitió. Y sin embargo no sonó amenazante como yo quería.

-Quiero hablar contigo- dijo firmemente.

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, ¿Por qué no te vas con mi hermana? ¿Qué ya olvidaste lo que dijiste?- dije.

-No fui el único que dijo cosas hirientes- dije sacando a resaltar mi orgullo.

-Pero eso quieres hablar, sabes que mejor ahórratelo. Estoy muy bien sin ti- dijo. "Si, pero yo no si ti" pensé.

-No, no era lo que quería decir.- "Lo siento" era lo que quería decir, pero era tan difícil. Mi orgullo me lo hacía muy difícil, además de que es una palabra que no digo con frecuencia. Y era extraño para mi, por Kyra cambiaba tantas cosas de mi; tantas veces que me burle de James por la forma en que babeaba y se retorcía por la pelirroja. Pero ahora yo era el que sufría y babeaba por Kyra, y estaba dispuesto a pedir perdón.

-Entonces, que querías decir Black, no tengo todo tu tiempo.

Por supuesto que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para él, todo lo que tenia era para él. "Que ridícula" me decía una parte de mi, "rebajarse así por un hombre". Y tenía razón hasta cierto punto. Kyra Knight, la dura, hacia tanto tiempo que no lloraba antes de que Sirius Black apareciera en mi corazón. Y ahora con tan solo oír su nombre sentía como mis ojos se humedecían, patético.

-Pues… es algo difícil para mí- dijo poniéndose algo nervioso, cosa que hacía que yo también me pusiera nerviosa.

-Vamos, dilo- dije apresurándolo, no podría soportar mucho.

-Pues primero, lo siento... Lo siento, en verdad. Me dolió mucho lo que te dije y me duele más perderte. Me arrepiento como no tienes idea y sé que no podría volver a ser feliz si supera que te aleje o que te lastime. Nada de lo que dije es lo que siento. Eres muy importante para mí, no te imaginas cuanto…- dije y luego me quede callado, había dicho lo que sentía, le había pedido perdón, pero aun no pasaba lo pero lo más difícil. Decirle que la amaba. Pero era tan difícil y la manera en la que me miraba lo hacía más difícil, inexpresiva.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, Sirius parecía sincero y sus palabras era dulces. Me hacía sentir muchísimo mejor, mejor de lo que no me sentía en semanas. Lo mire, sabía que hasta el momento mi cara no demostraba ninguna emoción.

-Yo…yo también lo siento- Dije. Cuanto me costó decir esas palabras, siempre mi orgullo había sido mas grande y fuerte que yo.- Yo también dije cosas muy feas, cosas que no siento.-

-No te preocupes Ky, los dos dijimos cosas fuertes- dijo con su característico tono despreocupado. Tomo mis manos entre las suyas, nuevamente sentí una descarga. Ni pude evitar sonreír y el hizo lo mismo, sus sonrisa me derritió me hizo sentir algo en el estomago. Un prueba más de lo enamorada que estaba de él.

Me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo instintivamente. Su sonrisa era la más hermosa del mundo. Ya había recuperado a mi mejor amiga, pero ahora tenía que tomar la decisión más difícil. Decirle lo que sentía y arriesgarme a perderla de nuevo, o volverme a callar, sepultar mis sentimientos y volverá sufrir en silencio.

Un remolino de pensamientos me inundo, era importante para Sirius. Por un lado me sentía rádiate de felicidad, Sirius y yo volvíamos a ser los mejores amigos del mundo. Pero por otro lado volvía a l infierno sentimental, no poder confesarle mi amor, no poder ser mas para el que su amiga.

Una extraña sensación me lleno el pecho, valor tal vez. Pero también sabía que era el saber lo que se sentía perderla, no quería volver a sentirlo, pero tampoco me podía conformar ya con solo ser su amigo. Y mientras la tomaba de la mano, mas me daba cuenta de que solo era con ella con quien quería estar, ahora y siempre.

Sirius se acerco poco a poco a Kyra, los ojos azules y los grises se fundieron en una mirada. El pelinegro se acerco mas, inclinándose levemente. Lentamente su mano derecha se dirigió a la mejilla de la castaña, y su brazo izquierdo le rodeo la cintura. Los labios hábiles del ojigris se dirigieron hacia los labios de la ojiazul. El se acerco más y sus labios se juntaron.

La bese, no lo pude evitar, cerré mis ojos al sentir el tibio contacto de sus labios con los míos. Sentí un estremecimiento en mi espalda y deslice mi mano por su mejilla suave a su cabello. El mejor beso de mi vida, el del verdadero amor. No podía sepárame de ella, simplemente no podía, por más que una parte de mi me decía que me separara ahora con la esperanza de no haber arruinado todo; la mayor parte quiera prolongar el momento y hacerlo eterno.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos y su mano me acaricio la mejilla. El beso más dulce que jamás haya sentido. Sus labios eran hábiles y me hacían sentir cosas que jamás había sentido. Había algo en mi estomago, emoción, alegría. Todo mi ser quería estallar, estaba en el paraíso. El paraíso en tierra y todo traído a mi por un beso de él, reafirmando todo el completo y embriagante amor que sentía por él.

Me separe lo más lento que pude, quería que ese momento fuera para siempre y que el tiempo no pasara para nosotros. Mientras me alejaba de ella, el sentimiento de ensimismamiento iba pasado remplazado por la vergüenza.

-Ky, lo… lo siento, no… no me pude controlar…. Es… es que… Te… te amo-

"Te amo" sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza como campanas celestes. Todo un coro angelical cantaba en mi corazón. Y sin poder controlarme me lancé sobre él y lo bese. Recorrí su cabello con mis manos, suave como la seda. Su lengua recorrió mi boca, nuestras lenguas empezaron una apasionada lucha. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y mi cabello, al igual que las mías. Me atraía delicadamente hacia él, levantándome unos centímetros del suelo. El contacto de cada parte de su cuerpo me hacía sentir una descarga, todo mi cuerpo estaba en éxtasis. No había manera de estar más feliz, todo parecía perfecto y claramente podía oír un coro de ángeles.

Me separe de ella a regañadientes, consciente de que no podíamos estas así por siempre. Su beso me había tomado por sorpresa, algo que no me esperaba. Había casi dado por sentado que la había perdido en el momento en el que la bese.

-Yo también te amo, Sirius, te amo como no tienes idea- me dijo, haciendo que explotara mi interior. Sonreí.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Kyra- dije abrazándola. Ella rodeo me espalda con su espalda y pego su cara contra mi pecho. Apoye mi cabeza sobre la suya, logrando oler su cabello, el aroma mas delicioso del mundo.

Estábamos abrazados, mi cabeza apoyada contra su pecho, fuerte y firme, resultado de horas de ejercicio diario. Nos separamos con trabajo, no quería dejarlo ir. Pero ahora sabia que Sirius era mío, mi amor le pertenecía y el suyo me pertenecía. Se acomodo el cabello lacio, amaba cuando hacia eso, a diferencia de james quien se lo despeinaba haciendo lo parecer que acababa de bajarse de una escoba, a Sirius se le acomodaba de una manera perfecta. Luego me tomo de las manos y acerco su boca a mi oído.

-Creo que no es necesario en este punto, pero ¿Quieres ser mi novia Kyra?- me susurro en el oído. La respuesta era obvia y ambos la sabíamos, así que me limité a besarlo nuevamente. Volviendo a sentir la miel en su boca y en la mía, nos perdimos del tiempo y el lugar. Solo éramos el y yo, no importaba nada más; tan solo estar juntos en ese mágico momento.


End file.
